


Unexpected Instincts

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Supernatural), Battle, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Final Battle, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), God & Crowley are brother and sister, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Memory Magic, Memory Related, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rating May Change, Realization, Redemption, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), The Talk, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Everything has been going great since the world DIDN'T end. However, there was something bothering Crowley. Similar to an itch you can't scratch. Something he needed to do. Something that involved Aziraphale. As he is wondering it, and after he's found something that calms the itch ever so slightly, he gets a visit from someone he didn't expect.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & Jesus (Good Omens)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 278





	1. What's the Itch?

**Author's Note:**

> (My FIRST Nesting fic! Be gentle please! I was very hesitant to even post the first chapter.)

About four months after Apocanothanks, and after a night of drinking with Aziraphale, Crowley sat in his flat, feeling like there was something missing. Something extremely important. Something that was ingrained into his most ancient DNA before he fell. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, or a subject he didn't know, but he was still expected to scratch it and know it.

Just as he was going to continue wondering, he heard a ping from his phone and groaned when he saw it was some kind of spam e-mail. "Why the Heaven did I invent spam e-mails!?" He asked himself as he opened it. However, just when he was about to delete it, he saw that it was an ad for a cottage that was for sale. A South Downs cottage with plenty of land for a garden if he wanted, and plenty of land to place a spare cottage for Aziraphale's books. It was by the ocean, two bedroom, two bath, large kitchen, and a large living room. It needed to be fixed up...badly, because as he looked at the pictures, there was water damage, holes in the walls, the ceiling needed to be repaired, the fences needed to be fixed, the ground needed to be re-evened, the already there plants needed to be tended to, the bathrooms were a disgrace by any standard, and the windows needed to be aligned. Basically he would have to nearly rebuild the entire house on his own if he wanted it.

After that thought crossed his mind, a small bit of the itch was scratched and all he knew about what was happening to him was that it involved this cottage for some reason. This cottage that he would have to pretty much tear down completely, because some things, he couldn't repair. Sure, he could repair everything with a snap of his fingers, but doing that to this place made him feel so sick and cold for some reason, that he just decided that yes, he would like to have it, because it was starting to solve the 'missing thing' mystery, but he would have to tear it all down and start from the ground up, and for some reason...that was perfectly okay.

He sent them a reply, saying that he'll pay in full, and that he wants it immediately. All he needed was a time and place to meet and sign papers.

The e-mail he got back was from the person who was selling it.

_Hello, Mr. Anthony J. Crowley,_

_I can't thank you enough for taking such an interest in my cottage. You see, the cottage had been in our family for a long time, and I inherited it, but didn't really do anything with it, because I was already settled with my husband in Soho and our four children. For a long time I had debated whether to sell it or not, and I asked my mother what she would've done, and she said that if there wasn't anything I could or would do with it, then I should try and give it or sell it to someone that could make great use of it. I know...it doesn't look cared for at all, but that's mainly because...it wasn't. I hope that doesn't put you off. It'll definitely be a project, and will most likely just have to be torn down and rebuilt again. I'm no expert though. There IS an apple tree in the backyard though. So, there's that, but if you're still willing to buy it, I'd be more than happy to sit down with you tomorrow at the cottage, and we can talk at the beach. My husband is trying and failing to secretly watch me type this, so we could do that. I also just asked him if he wouldn't mind if I take some picnic stuff, he said it's fine. I swear, sometimes he can be adorably insufferable. OH! But this was about the house. So...tomorrow, at the cottage, at noon? Is that okay?_

_-_ _Evelyn_

Crowley laughed lightly at the name, and wondered if perhaps this was another reincarnated version of Eve, and if her husband was a reincarnated version of Adam, because even though he was a demon, he did still have a bit of Heavenly grace left, which did end up allowing him to sense reincarnations. He's met about three reincarnations of them, but only one of the reincarnations had a child. Thankfully they didn't name her Cain or Abel, but Elizabeth. Which ever reincarnation, Adam's reincarnation's name would always start with an 'A' while Eve's always started with an 'E'. The irony of being given a cottage by her reincarnation...that happened to have an apple tree was not lost on him. "Lord...what are you up to?" He asked fondly.

"Nothing much." He heard behind him, causing him to jump three feet in the air, clutching his cell phone tightly after pressing the 'lock' button on it.

He turned around to see a woman with long wavy white hair, similar to Aziraphale's. She also had sea green eyes, freckles on her face and shoulders, and red lipstick on her lips. She wore a white blouse that gripped at the upper part of her upper arms, revealing her shoulders, and she wore white jeans with a black belt that had crosses going around it, and black boots to match. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. "I must say, I don't think I've ever spoken to you in my corporeal form, Raphael."

Crowley calmed slightly, but he was still anxious. SHE was in his flat. "Does...Heaven know you're here?"

"No." She said flatly before miracling up a chair for herself.

"Okay..." He said as he turned her chair into a rather soft sofa in his living room, so that he could sit next to her. "...tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, well, let's see..." She started with sarcasm laced in her voice. "...The angels in Heaven have forgotten that they were to love humans, the demons in Hell don't remember what love was at all, and then they tried to end the world, claiming it was written. I go to look for where it had EVER been written, and I find it written in Metatron's hand. I personally burned him in Hellfire for his crimes of forgery against God and then I spent some more time down here. I've been down here for as long as Adam and Eve. When I said I was going to rest, I meant away from the stress that was surrounding Heaven. I visited every now and then, and I never liked what I saw it turning into."

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Couldn't." She shrugged. "They all believed that I had written what was to come, and it would only lead to more questions and more conflict if I had said otherwise, so I hoped that either you or Aziraphale would stop it. Imagine my delight when BOTH of you moved to stop it. Oh, but not only that, but that you are in love with him! Oh, my heart nearly burst."

"Wait...so...you're not mad at us?"

"Mad at YOU!?" God scoffed. "The angriest you've ever made was when you would cheat in sparring matches when we were new."

"It's..." Crowley tilted his head slightly before looking back at her. "...been a long time since we've been new."

"Since before creation." She hummed. "I don't like that they don't know who you really are. Will you tell Aziraphale?"

"I...I'm not entirely sure." He said honestly. "It's not exactly an easy thing to bring up after I've been a lowly demon for so long and not to mention after we tricked Heaven and Hell during our trials."

"Trials? What trials?"

"Oh..." Crowley's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "...nothing." He shook his head.

"Raphael, you will tell me what trials you are talking about!"

"I-Is that a command, My Lord?" He asked, feeling a sense of relief he can say it, but also a sense of worry at what would happen if she were to find out.

"It will be if you won't tell me." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

He let out a fond laugh as he shook his head, taking off his sunglasses to look at her, but was immediately taken back when she gasped and tears fell from her eyes. "What?"

"You...but...I mean...I never meant..."

"Never meant what? What's wrong, Lord?"

"You're a DEMON!?"

Now it was his turn to be taken back. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?"

"No! When I sent the others to Hell, I...oh...you must've been dragged down."

"So...I wasn't meant to fall?"

"No, but since you have...if you would rather I change you back to an angel...I will."

Crowley didn't know what to say. His heart was pounding against his chest with both happiness and confusion. "will I...be different?"

"Oh, quite, but you can keep all of your physical appearance. Well, aside from your eyes. You can change anything else about your appearance, but that. Eyes are windows to the soul after all, but in your grace...windows to the grace. However, since you'll be risen, you can technically disguise your aura to being that of a demon if you wish. Um...do you want to be risen? I...can't imagine what you may have thought of me this whole time, and I won't read your grace to pry, but I don't think it was pleasant things. I heard you crying out to me during the end of the world, but I couldn't answer with everything that was going on."

"I...I would like that very much. Also, you've disguised your aura as human, why is that?"

"It has an effect on some people when I walk by if I don't. Now, stand still, and be warned, it may summon some of your siblings. I will be invisible to them, and you will give them the excuse that I've put you on a special mission that required you to be my own personal spy in Hell, but now I relived you of your duty to Hell, and you will continue the other task I had originally given you. I will see how they react. I'm already cross with them, and you will tell me about the so called trials after they leave." She placed a hand over his grace, and one on his forehead, and soon there was a bright, but ugly color of red that quickly changed into a calming and healing emerald green.

When he opened his eyes, she pulled away quickly and stood up so she could stand next to the couch, because she was right. As soon as she was standing next to the couch, Michael and Gabriel appeared in the room with desperate looks on their faces. It was also then that he realized God had miracled his sunglasses back on for some reason. "YOU!" Gabriel growled out menacingly before gripping Crowley's jacket tightly, lifting him up off the couch and pushing him against a wall. "HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO HOLD RAPHAEL'S AURA!?"

"Put me down, Gabe!" Crowley snapped before summoning his staff and slamming the but of it onto Gabriel's foot, which caused the desired result of Gabriel releasing his hold on him. He fixed his jacket just out of pure annoyance before looking at Michael, who hadn't moved from her spot as she stared at him with a dropped jaw and confused eyes. "Good to see you, too, Michael. Though, next time you prepare a bath for me, make the Holy Water a little warmer next time."

"B-B-But you..." She started. "...a-at your trial. The one for fraternizing with Aziraphale...and...for killing another demon with Holy Water, and for stopping the end of the world...you...you were a demon! I remember! I saw you! Your eyes were that of a snake! You're the serpent of Eden! You were to be destroyed by Holy Water and it didn't work, but..."

Crowley then realized why God had miracled his sunglasses back on. He took them off and looked at Michael. "It's me, Michael. I was on a special mission from God. I was to be her...spy...of sorts. Make sure Hell was what she wanted it to be. Make sure it was what was in her plans. I was to be a great deal other things for her in Hell, but that's between me and her. All you need to know is that I'm relieved of that duty."

"So...the crime of fraternizing and...killing a demon with Holy Water?" Michael asked with growing interest while Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"Not even Aziraphale knew." He replied while thinking, _'Because this was brought to my attention NOW!'_ But he made sure to keep his mouth shut on that regard. "So, to him, it would've been fraternizing."

"I KNEW IT!" Michael hissed in delight, which caused Gabriel to give her a suspicious look.

"You seem happy about it." Gabriel pointed out. "We put him in Hellfire for his trial, but he oddly enough didn't burn. Would you know why that is, Raphael?"

"Ineffable." Crowley said simply. "If God doesn't like something, it doesn't happen, or it gets dealt with. So, if Aziraphale survived Hellfire?"

"She..." Gabriel started. "...must've wanted him to survive."

"Him surviving Hellfire is your warning, Gabriel. Leave both of us alone. I will continue with the task God had originally given me, but I must be the one to tell Aziraphale who I am in my own time. Do not bother us unless God herself says for you to, and if that should happen, I would ask for a letter written in HER hand and no one else's. Don't test God and her ineffable plan, and you should know better than to ask questions about it, so just...do as I ask and leave us alone."

"You can't ask that of us!" Michael cried out.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Crowley growled at her. "Both of you have disappointed me. God said for us to love the humans, and you don't care about them at all. All you wanted was a war. You didn't bother to get to know them, to learn about them. To you, they were less than the dirt beneath your shoes! You've already gone against her Ineffable plan by doing that! By not loving her humans! GENUINELY! I am tasked with guarding them, and having a legion of Guardian angels! So, if I ask you to leave me alone on Earth, where the humans live, then I do so, not just because you're being beyond annoying and rude, but also because I believe it would be in Earth's and Humanity's best interest until you can at least make an attempt at loving the humans, but it MUST be genuine, and GOD must be the one to say that you are allowed to Earth. Now, leave before I bring her into this!"

Without another word, they left, and God reappeared in the room. "Very good, Raphael." She congratulated before giving him a tight hug. "Although, that was also the perfect opportunity to tell them who you really are."

"I don't see the need when you've been doing an excellent job of being God in my absence."

"That was only while you were out creating the universe! You came back and everything went..."

"...It all went to Hell." He smirked. "Not just that, but I had thought...all this time...that you had betrayed me. That you wanted to be God SO bad, that you did away with me! Your own twin! We agreed on me being God and you being my stand-in, in case of emergencies or while I'm fixing the stars, but then I end up in Hell. I mean...they never really saw much of us, because when they would try to contact 'God' it would either be you answering or they would get a letter from me, saying whatever they needed to know. In all aspects...it was well assumed on who you were, but we were going to tell everyone after I was finished with the stars. THAT never happened, obviously."

"I-I know, and it was an accident. You were dragged down. Had to have been. I wouldn't have done that to you. You know that right? You're not mad?"

He looked at her with a fond expression before giving her a tight hug. "How could I be mad at you. You've has always been Ineffably there with me. We were into being at the same time before time was a thing. Just us two? Heh, we could've done worse with the universe, yeah?"

She returned the hug with a few tears falling. "Thank you." She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Now, about why you feel the need to get that Cottage. I do believe some of the angels and demons have been rubbing off on you. You're...nesting, Raphael. Well, you're in the beginning stages. You'll be nesting once you begin building the cottage."

"NESTING!? WHAT THE- WHAT ON EARTH!? ME!?"

She giggled as she nodded her head. "Yes, you. Actually, I own the cottage next to that one as my Earthly vacation home. So, you'll be seeing a lot of me, and no, that person who e-mailed you is not Eve's reincarnation. You do know who you're nesting for, right?"

"Aziraphale." He nodded. "I...oh...I fell in love with him on the wall. It was like..." He then furrowed his brow and sent her an accusing look.

"Hey, don't look at me. That's all you! You know we can't do anything to each other's emotions or thoughts. You really fell for him. Hard."

"But it feels like it's written into my DNA. Ancient DNA. That shouldn't happen!"

"Well, apparently your time as a 'fallen angel' had an effect." She replied sympathetically. "So, I spent a lot of time on Earth and some in Heaven, being God while you're gone, and let me tell you it wasn't easy and I cried forever during the flood, but...I wish to know...what's Aziraphale like?"

"Why don't you meet him? Come by the bookshop tomorrow, pretend to be a customer or...anything else really, and get to know him."

"YOU have a meeting with that woman tomorrow at noon. That is...if you reply to her e-mail."

With panicked eyes, Crowley quickly did just that, basically telling her that the time and place was perfectly fine. "Right, now that that's done. How do I um...Nest?"

"Oh, sweetie..." Lord pouted. "...I can't tell you. It's something you have to do all on your own. If you want Aziraphale as your eternal mate, you have to do everything on your own. Instinct is key. That's all I can tell you. If it doesn't fit, LISTEN to that. I'll come and visit the bookshop the day after tomorrow. Okay? Be there?"

"Oh, great, yeah, I'll just teleport myself everywhere, then, shall I?" He groaned.

"Well, technically, you can."

"It's exhausting!"

"It won't be anymore. You're risen, which...considering who you really are...that's Irony at its finest."

Crowley rolled his eyes, and in that motion, he wondered if they returned to their hazel color. So, he summoned a small mirror, looked into it, and noticed that they had, and also his hair had gone brown. "Oh, no, this won't do for Aziraphale. He knows me to have red hair." He snapped his fingers, and his hair was back to the way it was, but also at shoulder length.

"You look better with longer hair." She stated as she stood next to him in the mirror. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "It's been so incredibly and ineffably long since we created ourselves, hasn't it."

"It has, but, I need to pack some things for my trip tomorrow, and you need to-"

"Oh-ho no. You're going to tell me what the whole Holy Water and Hellfire business was about." Reluctantly he nodded his head and told her everything he could from the wall. He only told her moments, though. In order to save time. He told her about the wall, the flood, Jesus' crucifixion, oysters, King Arthur's time, The Arrangement, briefly how much he hated the fourteenth century, The Globe Theater and Hamlet, The Bastille, The conversation about Holy Water, saving Aziraphale from Nazis by bombing a church, and then snippets about the beginning of the end. Once he finished with how they dined at the Ritz with the song that was playing he waited for her reaction. It didn't come for a while, but then she wrapped her arms around him. "I-I'm so sorry."

He returned the hug with a confused expression. "What for?"

"Your suffering. If I had come to look for you sooner, I..."

"Did you know I was missing?"

"Not like this! I knew that you knew Aziraphale, but...I thought...oh...I'm so sorry!"

"Hey..." He said as he began to pet her hair. "...it's all over now. We're together again, and I'm...Nesting for Aziraphale."

"Well..." She chuckled as she pulled out of the embrace. "...you've pined long enough."

"Oh? Making jabs at me already?" He laughed before he, too, left the embrace. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Spaghetti wouldn't be too bad, but I have some punishments and things to change in Heaven first, erm...with your permission."

"Just don't change the appearance. I do have a feeling that Heaven and Hell aren't quite done with Aziraphale and I. If there comes a time when I have to...reveal who I am...I want to change the appearance of Heaven to what I had wanted. Everything else, keep as you will, but please let me know what's going on."

"Of course. I'll visit you at the cottage tomorrow as well. Would that be okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind, but I thought you couldn't help me with Nesting?"

"If you don't want me there, I won't be. I can't help, but I can be there for moral support and to talk when you want. We can have picnics!" She gasped out the last sentence in excitement.

"Yes, we can." He nodded with a smile. "Now, go. I have to get ready for tomorrow and you have some things to fix." She nodded her head, left, and they both began their preparations.


	2. A Picnic With God

The picnic and the showing of the cottage went well, and Crowley bought it, despite the ten times the woman asked him if he was certain. Soon, he was standing in front of his cottage that needed more TLC than the pictures suggested, but he was alright with that. Somehow, it made it better. "Wow..." He heard God say as she came up behind him, wrapping an arm across the back of his shoulders. "...you certainly have your work cut out for you, don't you?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, but there was a slight smirk there. "Yes, it seems I do. I just find it strange that I'm...nesting. Not that it's for Aziraphale, just...in general. I didn't think I could or would, being who I am...being who WE are. I still think that perhaps you had something to do with this." He moved to the back of his Bentley and took out all of the tools that he was able to fit into his beloved Bentley, who joyously decided to play 'Old Fashion Lover Boy', 'Somebody to Love', 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love', 'Fat Bottomed Girls', and 'You're My Best Friend' since he's been going around looking for the best tools, nails, bolts, and other things that he could find, because less wouldn't cut it for his angel.

"You've certainly got the tools, but um...what about...everything else? You'll need glass, wood, tile, a workbench, and I assume you'll be wanting to build Aziraphale a book cottage near your garden, but not too close to the plants."

"Lord, I was under the impression that you weren't helping." He said as he walked his tools down to a spot of clear land that would certainly hold enough room for planks of wood, windows, and anything else he would need.

"Rest assured, I won't help you build it. That's the important part, but I can provide materials, an area to work, and I can bring in one of the best carpenters I know."

"No, no...I really don't think he wants to see me." Crowley quickly said with a pale face.

"Oh, on the contrary, he does. He remembers you, you know. I told him who you are."

"Of course you did." He nodded in defeat, drawing out the first word in exasperation. "Well, isn't there something about him being on Earth again?"

"Oh, he's been around a while. Surely you've heard that as well." She smirked at him.

"Aye, that I have. So, tell me, Lord..." He began as he miracled their own picnic basket and blanket for them to sit down on. He noticed how she smiled with approval before sitting down next to him, which eased his anxiety a tad, but not much. "...other than the view, why are you here? I mean...THOUSANDS of years, and you haven't done much for the humans."

"What was there for me to do?" She questioned before pulling a completely dark red apple out of the basket. "You were the one that was going around and healing as much as you could, giving blessings, and more than a few times cured illnesses that people were born with." She took a bite of the apple and then offered it to Crowley.

Crowley took it with a hint of amusement and took his own bite into the apple. "What about the fourteenth century?" He asked after swallowing his bite.

"Oh, don't even talk to me about the fourteenth century! Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to track down Pestilence? Then, after I found her, I had to help you with what you were doing, which was healing not only the people, but the land and animals as well. I had to purify so much within a time span without it being completely noticeable."

"Okay, what about all of the wars on Earth?"

"You know as well as I do that what you are speaking of is a very human problem."

"You could protect them." Crowley muttered.

"From who?" She chuckled dryly. "Each other? No, they are children that want what the other has, or they're angry at the other for one reason or another. Do not ask if I care or not about the humans dying, because I do. All the time. Just the same as you, because I know you can feel it, too."

Crowley swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded his head. "Sorry, it's just...It's been a long time since I saw you, and even longer since we've talked like this."

"I know." She replied with a heavy sigh. "Believe me I do. I've seen you though the years, like I've said, and I've wanted to talk to you, but between Heaven and Earth, and...I truly thought you knew I was there and you were just...caught up in something else, or you were still mad at me about the flood...I just..."

Crowley handed her the apple back, earning a thankful smile. "I understand. I thought you were ignoring me, because you wanted to literally have all of the power...when we were meant to share it under one name and one being."

"Yes, but we were never meant to be one being."

"Says the person who somehow gave some humans the idea of 'The Father, The Son, and The Holy Ghost'."

"That's different and you know it."

"Meh, is it though?" He sent a playful glance her way, which thankfully pulled out a fond giggle out of her. "Oh, it really HAS been too long."

"It has. Now, about your nesting...do you remember everything that happens during it?"

"Eh..." He shrugged. "...I think I know enough."

"Oh?" She grinned mischievously, which set off more than a few alarms in Crowley's mind.

"No, Oh-ho no! Don't grin like that! I hate it when you grin like that!"

"Well, Mr. 'I know enough about nesting'...Are you aware that you'll be going into heat soon? Oh, and not just any kind of heat, since you are who you are...but it'll be JUST for Aziraphale. Oh, but you already knew that, didn't you?" She fake pouted, but soon couldn't hold in her laughter when she saw Crowley's eyes go wide while his face went impossibly paler. She then faked a shocked expression. "WHAT!? You mean you DIDN'T know?" She smirked. "So much for omnipotent being, huh?"

"Oi! I still am! Just...I...forgot about that part. You and I are the same. We're just opposites in a way." There was a still silence where one was smirking and the other couldn't keep his heart from nearly flying out of his chest. "S-So...um...the uh...heat. How bad will it get?"

"At first? Not at all. You'll want to give him as much affection as possible, but because you're just...so you...you're going to try and hold back and be normal while still giving him more affection than usual. He'll be pleased and he'll only think that it's because neither of you have to worry about either office anymore. After that, you'll start lingering your eyes on him wondering what subtle touches you can give just to have some form of contact. Soon after that, you'll likely get a bit more tongue tied and you'll be finding more excuses to spend time with him and make him as happy as possible. Not long after that, you'll begin wanting to touch him, then you'll want more...and more...and more...until you are given the ultimate satisfaction."

"S-SEX!?"

"No, a thank you." She deadpanned before shouting in agitation. "OF COURSE sex, you moron!" She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "However, it's not just that. The cycle will repeat in certain places until you eventually have sex in your new nest. I'm not going to tell you exactly how you'll feel, because everyone is different to that regard, but I will tell you that if you try to avoid it...or him...it will actually cause you pain. Now, because I know you...you'll likely find that out in no time."

"Great! Yeah, I'll just walk right up to Aziraphale and say, 'Hey, I know we've been friends for six thousand years, but would you mind ruining it so I can fuck you senseless!?"

"Oh..." God's eyes widened as her smile grew to an understanding and amused shape.

"Oh...what?" Crowley huffed out.

"This is something you've already thought about."

"So much for omnipotent being, huh?" He replied, using her own words against her.

"I try not to pry into your thoughts and emotions as much as possible. Besides, I don't ever feel there is a need. You tell me everything. Well, you used to, but it feels as if we've fallen easily back into that same air we always shared."

"Don't get off subject. Yes, it's something I've thought a lot about. In great detail...if I'm to be honest, but that doesn't mean he sees me the same way."

"Huh..." She said as she took another bite of the apple. Once she swallowed she looked back at him with her brow furrowed. "...you know...You're highly intelligent, you know almost everything, which is why you don't read, because you already know what the story is...but...I never thought you could be an idiot to things concerning yourself."

"Come again?" He asked with his own brow raised to his hairline.

"You heard me. Now, if you don't mind, it's getting rather late, and I still have things to fix in Heaven."

"Oh! What um...what are you going to do about Gabriel?"

"That's also something I wanted to talk to you about. Something's going on. Hell and Heaven still want their war, and they think they can go behind my back to get it. They're still going to try and come after you and Aziraphale. I'll do what I can on my end, but you'll have to be a bit more yourself than normal. Do you understand?"

"I'm not a child, Lord. I've never been a child or even so much as a fledgling. Yes, I understand, but only in emergencies. Have you been able to fix any of Heaven?"

"Yes, quite a bit on the physical aspect of it. It's not boring looking anymore. It's what it was supposed to be. Endless forests, jungles, gardens, and clouds. LOTS AND LOTS of clouds. Most of the angels haven't taken well to the change, but others are still flying about, playing with each other, and in general...the atmosphere...well...the emotional atmosphere is changing for the better...bit by bit."

"I asked you not to."

"I know, but really...It had been so boring, I couldn't stand it! Besides...there's a bit more peace in Heaven now."

"Well...I guess that's good, then." Was all he could say, because now he was thinking about how the...somewhere...he was going to nest and protect Aziraphale at the same time. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at Aziraphale's?" He asked.

"Yes, you will, but I'll need a human name."

"The humans have given you many names..." He said before standing up and miracling the picnic away.

"...yes, but that would be a bit obvious as to who I am. Don't you think? Especially to Aziraphale. My voice will already be familiar enough."

"So change your voice." Crowley said with an irritated shrug.

"No. I don't want to. I like my voice."

"Whoo-boy..." Crowley laughed. "...so you DO like the sound of your own voice."

"Watch it, Raphael."

"Or what?" He asked with a confident chuckle. "You can't get rid of me. You know that."

"No, but I CAN hurt you, still. Sparring match?"

"No on Earth." He shook his head. "Too many humans. Rain check on that? We can have a sparring match in the Crab Nebula if you want? Make it look like one of the stars died?"

"I'll have to take you up on that." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raphael, but you still haven't answered me about getting the wood and materials you're going to need."

"Hmm...I wouldn't mind seeing Jesus again, but I think this is something I have to do completely by myself."

"I'm glad to hear it. Until tomorrow, then."

"Until tomorrow." He told her while thinking, _'How much will my heart be able to take with this whole Nesting business!? Oh...AND I have to disguise myself as a demon, and hope that Aziraphale doesn't ask me to take my glasses off!? Yeah...what could go wrong!?'_


	3. Honesty

"So, Aziraphale..." Crowley started as he sat down on his favorite sofa. "...how was your day yesterday?"

"Odd, considering you weren't around. Where were you?"

"I was out." He answered honestly.

"Yes, so I gathered. I checked your flat, because I was worried, but you weren't there and your car was gone. Did...Did Hell find out?"

"No." He chuckled warmly as he shook his head, focusing on keeping his aura in its normal demonic state. "I went to the beach. More precisely, I went to look out at the ocean. I wanted to breathe the air myself and just...be. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, but...it was nice to be alone and not think that SINCE I was alone...Hell would show up. It was...a bit of a relief." Most of what he said was true, because the woman who gave him the house was thirty minutes late, and she profusely apologized.

"I can understand that, I suppose." Aziraphale nodded. "I wonder..." He furrowed his brow with a slight amused smile. "...how would you have taken us to the stars? You'd have to know them."

"I do know them." He said as he took a sip of the wine he was given.

"Yes, everyone does, I suppose." Aziraphale mused as he took a sip of his own. "However, I did mean that...you'd have to know them as much as God does."

Crowley smiled at him with a huff of a laugh escaping his nose. "Like I said, I do know them."

"Oh, now really, Crowley." Aziraphale laughed out. "You would've had to have been Cherubim AT LEAST in order to even comprehend the stars like God does. You wouldn't have been able to take us there. I know that demons keep their powers, but really, Crowley. That much power? Like I said, At LEAST a Cherubim."

"Hmm...Aziraphale, what ranking of angel do you think I was?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Aziraphale asked with a sigh as he set his wine glass down.

"Always." Crowley nodded.

"I think you were a Principality like me."

"Well! So, you don't think I was just an average angel, then?" He laughed out with a warm feeling in his chest that he usually felt around the angel, but it was just a tad warmer.

"Darling, your personality is far to spontaneous and unique for you to be anything close to average." He giggled slightly.

"D-Darling?" Crowley asked as the term caused his heart to pound just a bit faster.

Aziraphale's eyes widened immensely while a tint of pink graced his cheeks ever so slightly. "O-Oh my...I hadn't meant...So sorry, Crowley. It just...slipped. I don't...know why I said that." He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

Crowley could tell he hadn't meant to say it, but it was unclear to him if Aziraphale truly didn't know why he said it. "Well...either way, I thank you for that, but how about I take you out to dinner tonight and then I can show you the stars."

That brought Aziraphale back from whatever thoughts he was having as Aziraphale's blush increased, but this time with a mischievous smirk and a confident look in his eyes. "My Dear, if you think you can get me into bed with you just like that..."

"Th-That's not what I meant." Crowley slowly said with a blush of his own.

Aziraphale's whole face was red at this point, confusing the both of them, and he struggled for words. "I...oh my goodness...what is wrong with me!? I think...well...that is...I'm sorry. I hadn't meant...erm...I..." He cleared his throat as he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. "...Yes. Dinner would be great. I...It would give me some time to gather my thoughts as well."

The bell to the shop rang much to both Crowley and Aziraphale's relief. "Customer?"

"Well, it does actually say the shop is open right now." Aziraphale admitted as he stood up to go to the door.

"What have you gone and done a thing like that for?" Crowley asked as he got up to follow him. "Are you actually trying to sell books?"

"Oh, Heavens no!" He laughed out before stopping in front of the new customer. "Hello, My name is..."

"...Aziraphale." The woman finished before casting a glance to Crowley. "Anthony talks about you non-stop, truly."

Aziraphale visibly swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at Crowley who stood at his side now. "H-He does?"

"Oh, yes. I don't think he can go three sentences without talking about you."

"G-Good things, I hope."

"Well, he says your fussy, nit-picky, and that you have an unshakable thing for tartan, but other than that...only the best."

"I...well..." Aziraphale breathed out in pure astonishment. He then held out his hand to the woman with a smile. "I do think a proper greeting is in order either way. My name is Aziraphale. May I ask for yours?"

She took his hand and shook it. "Indeed you may. My name is Gloria."

 _'That's the name you went with?'_ Crowley thought to God who was pretending to be named Gloria.

_'You've no room to talk Mr. Anthony 'Just-a-J' Crowley.'_

_'Point taken.'_

"What a beautiful name." Aziraphale smiled. "So, what brings you to my humble shop?"

"Oh, Anthony invited me."

"H-He did?" Aziraphale asked as he turned his gaze directly towards Crowley.

"Shit...Gloria...you weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"You never said that." She stated with a smirk. "If I recall correctly, you were talking about Aziraphale, yet again, and you said that I should come to the bookshop and get to know him."

"H-He did? Wh-Why would he want you to get to know me?" His eyes widened when he realized how he sounded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude, it's just that...I wasn't aware...Anthony had a girlfriend."

"NO!" Both Gloria and Crowley shouted.

"W-Wife then?" Aziraphale rose a brow and for some reason his face was paler than usual.

"No, sweetie." Gloria laughed. "He's like a brother to me."

"She's like a sister to me." Crowley stated hurriedly.

"Oh?" Aziraphale questioned as he looked at them with what Crowley could've sworn was slight relief. "Well, he's never spoken about you, I'm afraid."

"I'm well aware." She nodded. "However, I'm not upset in the slightest. I was actually wondering if the two of you would like to join me for lunch?"

"O-Oh...well..." Aziraphale began nervously. "...that...would be lovely. You and I could get to know each other, and I'm sure there's things we could share about Anthony together."

"Perfect! How does the Ritz sound? I'll pay."

"Gloria..."

"Anthony, if you think I'm going to let you pay for it after the picnic we shared yesterday, and the apple we shared, then you are sorely mistaken. Just because you're a Demon, it doesn't mean you get everything you want."

"A D-D-Demon? M-My lady, surely you are mistaken!" Aziraphale tried to fix the situation.

"No, I'm not mistaken. He's a demon, you're an angel, and I thought we were going to lunch. If you don't want to go now, that's fine."

"H-How did you find out!?" Aziraphale questioned in alarmed, but then he looked to Crowley and saw that he wasn't phased by this information in the slightest. "How long as she known?"

"About me being a demon? Honestly? Three days now. About you being an Angel? Who knows." He grinned.

"I-Is she like us?"

"SHE is right here." Gloria sighed out. "I'm a bit like you, if we're being honest with one another."

"Truly?" Aziraphale asked with widened eyes.

"You'll find, Aziraphale, that I don't lie. I'm painfully honest." Gloria smirked.

"R-Right...um...let me grab my coat shall I?"

"If you like." She nodded.

 _'What are you up to?'_ Crowley thought to her.

_'I'm curious...how does God deal with Heat? Angels and even Demons do it differently, but no one has ever seen God or even heard of God go through heat or nesting. Don't worry, Darling, I won't watch for the WHOLE thing, but I am terribly curious.'_

_'Curiosity killed the cat, 'Gloria', you should know that.'_

_'Oh, but satisfaction brought her back.'_

_'Whatever. You just like seeing me squirm!'_

_'Yes, well, that too.'_

Aziraphale returned and fixed his bow-tie. "There, shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." Gloria nodded before walking towards the Bentley rather than her black car, which seemed to catch both Crowley's and Aziraphale's interests, but for different reasons.

 _'Really? THAT car? From THAT universe!?'_ Crowley thought to her with laughter in his voice.

_'Well, I do rather enjoy that universe. Not the suffering, but it's entertaining, and heartwarming at some points. Plus, the pining reminds me of a certain angelic and demonic pair I know.'_

"What car is this? It's yours I assume." Aziraphale said as he took in the sight with apparent interest.

"You like her?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, yes. She's beautiful. Not as beautiful as the Bentley, but still, beautiful."

 _'I win!'_ Crowley cheered in his mind.

_'It wasn't a competition.'_

_'Everything with us is!'_ He laughed inwardly.

"She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. She's out of this world, I tell you."

 _'Yeah, and out of this universe!'_ Crowley snorted out loud, but it was clear that Aziraphale didn't think anything of it.

_'You hush!'_

"Which car would you like to go in?" Crowley asked.

"Oh, as beautiful as Gloria's Impala is, I much prefer the Bentley...even with your outrageous driving, Anthony."

"If it's easier for you to call him Crowley, I don't mind." Gloria stated before moving to the back seat of the Bentley, where Crowley moved forward to open the door for her. "Thank you." She said before getting in and allowing the door to be shut.

Crowley then opened Aziraphale's door, feeling the small amount of warmth from earlier, and he honestly didn't want to give it up. Especially when it earned him the pleased smile that Aziraphale just gave him. "Thank you, My Dear." He said fondly before getting in.

 _'Oh boy...so...this is only going to get heavier from here on out, huh?'_ Crowley thought to only himself.

* * *

After they were mostly done with their meals at the Ritz, Gloria seemed to notice the way that Aziraphale kept trying to secretly look at her with confusion and caution. "Go ahead and ask, Aziraphale. I know you want to."

"Right, so...you know that Crowley's a Demon and I'm an Angel, but you also said you were a bit like us. What did you mean?"

"I'm from Heaven." She answered honestly, shocking Crowley and Aziraphale, but for different reasons.

Crowley was shocked that she would openly admit that and so calmly as well, knowing how Aziraphale might react to a being of Heaven being so close to a demon, and not just any demon, but the one that helped stop the war Heaven wanted, and the one that survived execution.

Aziraphale was shocked, because this was a being from Heaven, and she and Crowley called each other siblings. "Y-You...a-are you going to hurt him? I...Please...don't."

"Aziraphale, I want you to listen very closely and very calmly to what I'm going to say to you." Gloria breathed out as if to calm her own nerves, which Crowley knew was exactly the case, because he could visibly see how the current Heaven upset her so much. "Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes, I believe I can, but...I also don't plan on-"

"Then listen and be quiet, please." Aziraphale closed his mouth and nodded his head before sending a quick and worried sideways glance to Crowley. "I'm not going to hurt either of you. I wouldn't dream of it. I think that both of you did the exact right thing. I agree with both of you."

"D-Don't you know what Heaven would do to you if they find out that you think that way!?" Aziraphale whisper shouted.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm well aware what Heaven thinks about Armageddon being stopped. I also don't much care for their opinions at the moment."

"You could fall for that kind of thinking."

"No, you can't." She sighed. "I don't know what you were told Aziraphale, but you only fall if you side with Lucifer. Not with a demon, or even a demon prince, but with Lucifer himself. If you wish to see destruction, evil, and chaos reign, THEN you fall. If you try and destroy peace and love, then you fall. You've not done that. You won't fall. Not even for your Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, and Greed."

"Well...what about God? Surely she would be mad at you for such thoughts. I mean...I even tried to contact Her and all I got was the Metatron."

"Did you try praying?" She asked.

"W-Well...no...I...tried to use the circle."

"Well, there's your issue, Aziraphale. Prayers go directly to God Herself. No one else. Not even Archangel Gabriel. She would've heard you. Anthony here Prayed to her during the whole Apocalypse thing. Did he tell you that?"

Aziraphale turned a pointed and baffled look at Crowley, who all of a sudden felt so small. Not to mention he wished he could turn into a snake again, but that ability was apparently taken away when he was risen. "No, he didn't tell me. I wasn't aware he could."

"Anyone can." She shrugged. "Praying isn't just a human or angel thing. Anyone can."

"Okay, but how do you know all of that?"

"I was told by God." She said, which wasn't a lie at all. She and Raphael had discussed what should be available to all beings. They knew that balance would need to be maintained, but both of them also wanted the darker side of the balance to be able to reach out to the light for answers and guidance in order to keep further balance. Unfortunately, things were obviously lost in several different types of translation.

"You!?" Aziraphale asked in pure shock. "God spoke to you?"

"Yes, God did." She nodded with a smile as she chose her words carefully, because she was talking about Raphael more than herself in that moment. "I had asked my questions carefully, and they were answered. Questions were never the problem. It was the thought and emotion and reason behind the questions. Even humans are allowed to ask questions. They do it all the time."

Aziraphale furrowed his brow and nodded his head in agreement before looking to Crowley. "What...did you pray for, Crowley?"

"I complained about how all it took in the old days to become a demon was to ask questions, asked her to show me a great plan, asked her if she was listening, and told her that I knew she said she was going to test them, but that she shouldn't test them to destruction. Not to the end of the world. That's what I prayed for. Basically telling her that what was happening was wrong, and it didn't make sense."

Aziraphale smiled brightly at Crowley, causing a slight flush to build in Crowley's cheeks at seeing how happy it made his angel. Well, not his yet, but it did sound nice, he realized. Nicer than just saying angel. "That's wonderful to hear, Crowley. So..." He began as he turned his gaze to Gloria, turning his look of delight to a look of intrigue. "...you two knew each other in Heaven, then? Or did you become like siblings on Earth?"

"Eh..." They both said a the same time.

"A little bit of both to be honest." Gloria answered.

"Yeah, we knew each other in Heaven. Spent a lot of time with each other since the beginning. We would play pranks on each other and annoy the other incessantly. We um...didn't spend much time with anyone else. It was just us. We got along really well."

"Thank you for saying that." Gloria smiled. "Now, I will pay for the bill, and I will go back to my human home. The two of you enjoy your evening. We've been here nearly past dinner, considering it was a very late lunch."

Aziraphale and Crowley both looked at their watches, and noticed that it was nearly seven at night. "Goodness! We've been here talking the day away, haven't we?"

"Seems so." She grinned as she waved the waiter down so she could pay for their late lunch.

* * *

Once it was paid, Crowley and Aziraphale made their way to the Bentley and then eventually inside the bookshop. "Alright, Crowley. I have so many questions, but I do remember you saying that you'd show me the stars. Now, I'm interested to see how you plan on getting us there. I still think even with that...woman...that you were once a Principality, which means you can't possibly-" Aziraphale was swiftly interrupted when Crowley grabbed his hand, causing a gasp to come out of Aziraphale, but Crowley determinedly ignored it.

In the blink of an eye they were up close to the Orion Nebula, taking in the vast amounts of colors through the whole thing, but that wasn't what Crowley was concerned with. He was concerned with the fact that he no longer had his sunglasses, and that his appearance reverted to his original appearance. He looked over at Aziraphale with a risen brow and a slight smile at his reaction. "Aziraphale, are you all right?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Aziraphale hadn't looked at him yet. He was too busy clasping a hand over his mouth while the other hand gripped tightly at his shirt where his heart would be. "Cr-Crowley..." Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, and his eyes widened even further than they already were. "Crowley?"

"Ah..." Crowley said as he looked down at his forest green robes that had a golden sash around his waist. He also saw that he had his staff. "...yes, the problem with coming out here. I'm my old self. Well...my appearance is at least. I LOOK like my original self." He took a lock of his long hair, which was considerably smoother, wavier, and cleaner than it was when he had met Aziraphale on the wall. It was also less curly. If anything, it resembled his hair when he was given the Antichrist. It was just much longer, reaching the base of his back.

"Y-Y-You..." He stuttered out as he looked just past Crowley, who then looked at his wings and let out a heavy sigh of acknowledgment when he saw his three sets of wings.

"Yeah..." Crowley nodded. "...um...not a Principality." He chuckled out.

"N-No, I s-suppose not." Aziraphale huffed out a dry laugh. "You're a-a-a...you WERE a..." Just as he was about to finish the sentence, his eyes flicked up to Crowley's and another gasp left his lips. "I-Is this what your eyes used to look like?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It is. I then fell, and I had to wear sunglasses, even inside, because..."

"...because the light sometimes hurts your eyes. Yes, I know...so...you were a Seraph?"

"Not just any Seraph." Crowley admitted. "I was Her FIRST Seraph. I was the Seraph and Archangel Raphael. Now...would you like to spend more time here, or would you like some time to think over all of this? We can come back here any time you'd like."

"I...If I'm to be honest, Crowley...I would like some time to process this. W-Would you be terribly upset if I did that?"

Crowley smiled at him honestly and understandingly. "Not at all. I'll take you back to the bookshop and I'll let you get some rest or...whatever it is that you do while I'm not there." He chuckled lightly before he took Aziraphale's hand again, dropping him off at the bookshop before miracling himself to the South Downs Cottage. "Well...that went better than I thought. Now...to get started on some blue prints for the cottage." He smiled to himself as he sat in what would soon be his Garden, and he began to draw out plans just like he had once done when building Nebulae and Galaxies.


	4. The Talk

It had been about a month since Aziraphale had learned about Crowley's secret, well, at least the one about him being Raphael, and they had talked to one another over the phone, making sure the other was alright. They both felt it was the right thing to do after that bomb was dropped on Aziraphale, but it only made matters worse for Crowley, because what was he to do when he eventually told Aziraphale who he was ORIGINALLY before original was ever a thing?

Over the month that they talked, Crowley had drawn the blue prints he would need for the house, the windows, the rooms, the closets, the garden, the multidimensional garden that he would put in so that there was an ideal place to bathe and groom his feathers, and most importantly...Aziraphale's book cottage. He had torn down the entire place and even hired some humans to come out and take away the entire foundation that was set, so that he could place one of his own. He thought that if he was going to build a nest worthy of his angel, he was going to do it right by all accounts, which meant from the ground up.

As he finished up the foundation, he heard his phone going off, playing "All For Love" by Bryan Adams. He knew that Aziraphale's ringtone was originally "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen, but apparently God, the acting God anyway, decided that it should be something else, and put her own personal miracle on it so that he couldn't change it. When she was there for when Aziraphale called, she spent an hour rolling in the grass pointing and laughing at the frustrated, confused, and eventually...realization expression on his face.

Either way, he knew he needed to answer it unless Aziraphale became worried. So, he brushed off his hands and walked away from the now finished Main Cottage foundation and he answered his phone. "Hello, Aziraphale." He said with a small smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Are you all right, Dear?"

"I'm fine..." He furrowed his brow as he became worried. "...what's wrong?"

"I...well...I know it sounds silly, but...I felt...ready to talk about you being Raphael, and I came over to your flat, but your um...the person that's at the front desk said that your flat was empty and that they were waiting for someone to fill it. I...did...did I take too long?"

"No, Angel, you didn't take too long. I was prepared to give you another six thousand years if you needed it. I got rid of it, because there wasn't really a need for it anymore. I've been travelling about and all that. Sleeping in the best hotels, causing minor mischief, and seeing what the world has to offer now that I don't have to have that flat anymore. Do you need me to come back? I can, if you like. Just because I'm traveling...that doesn't mean that you're not important. I've always got time for you."

"I-Important? Me?"

Crowley nearly dropped his phone in disbelief. "Tell me you didn't actually ask that."

"Well..."

"Of course, you're important to me, Aziraphale. We've traveled the Earth together for six thousand years. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and we were there for each other AFTER the world didn't end. You went to Hell and back for me and I went to Heaven and back for you. I'd hardly say that's not something important. So, talk? What time do you want me to be by your bookshop? I can miracle myself there now, if you'd like."

"Oh...I think that would actually be best, because if you take your time, I might lose my nerve."

"Nerve for what?"

"For talking to you."

"About?"

"You."

"Ah...I see." Crowley frowned. "Be there in a second." Crowley miracled wards and sigils that only he and Lord could use, and he was confident that his house would be completely unbothered by any living creature or any natural disaster. He then miracled himself in his usual demonic clothes, including the sunglasses, and finally, he miracled himself in Aziraphale's bookshop, hanging up the phone and smiling at the nervous Principality, despite his own nerves. "You wanted to talk, Angel?"

"I...I did." He nodded as he walked to the back room, fiddling with his pinky ring while Crowley followed. When they both sat down in their normal spots, Aziraphale looked at Crowley as if he expected something to happen, but nothing did, of course.

"Is this how it's always going to be now?" Crowley asked with a hint of honest sadness and curiosity in his tone.

"H-How what's going to be?"

"Aziraphale, you're looking at me like I'm supposed to be doing something or that you expect me to do something. You're not...you seem to..." He let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back in the sofa some more, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...It seems like you're trying to figure out how to treat me now. I've never changed, Aziraphale. Aside from my loyalty to Hell, I am the same person I have always been since my very beginning. Even before I fell."

Aziraphale blinked several times at that. "You...You really were?"

"Well, a bit different, but things were different back then."

"Can I ask you things?"

 _'If you knew how hilarious that question is due to who I am...would you ask it still?'_ Crowley nodded his head as he cleared his throat. "Ask me whatever you want and I'll be as honest as I can."

"R-Right, well...What was it like in...YOUR beginning? What was Heaven like? I'm not the youngest by a long shot, but when my beginning began...it wasn't too far from THE War in Heaven. I...time hadn't started yet when my beginning began, but we somehow had a strange sort of perception for it. So...can you answer that?"

"I can." Crowley nodded calmly. "When my beginning began...I...I was a bit alone. I mean...God was there of course, but..."

"What about Gloria? That...angel. I've...never heard of an Angel's name being...so human."

"That's her human name, for one, and two...it's a bit complicated, can I leave it at that?" Aziraphale nodded slowly with the question still holding in his eyes, but they both needed to move past it. "Right, so, I was a bit alone. God was there, and honestly...there was nothing for a while. A whole lot of nothing. There wasn't even dark matter or blackness. It...was like trying to see out of your elbow. Well...never mind...YOU can...being a Principality and such, but...we could see each other. We both decided that there should be a place. A place for her angels. So..." Crowley took in a deep breath before letting one out. "...together we built Heaven."

"Y-Y-You helped BUILD HEAVEN!?" He gasped with widened eyes.

"Yes, and it's not what it looked like when I went that as you. Did your beginning start before or after everything went white?"

"I remember very vaguely what it used to look like. It's been white and...PURE...for so long now...I don't quite remember what it used to look like."

"Oh, it was green, and filled with forests, jungles, and so many clouds that could hold you up! There were cliff sides, mountains, rivers, and...well...it looked like an infinite Eden, but without the walls. There were no walls, windows, or limits. It was TRULY infinite. Everything was so free. Angels were allowed to fall in love, Nest, mate, and bare fledglings. It was a beautiful sight."

"B-Bare fledglings? L-Like the humans?"

"Yes. Quite the same." Crowley nodded. "Efforts could be made, and..." He stopped, furrowing his brow with a slight smirk in realization. "You...You've been given this talk before...haven't you?"

"I...I never really...payed attention to any of that. I thought...I thought God just created more fledglings. I...I stayed to combat, fighting, sparring, miracles, flying, and staying out of everyone's way. I...I never saw any pregnant angels."

Crowley covered his mouth slowly as he realized that he was nesting for an angel that didn't even know what it meant. What was required, and what he could have if he so chose. "Wow..." He dropped his hand.

"Don't make fun." He huffed as a flush graced his cheeks.

"I'm not. This isn't funny. Not one bit. You should've been told. So, I guess...I'll be the one to give you the talk. Now, before we begin...efforts...just like the humans...are made to create fledglings. Humans were made in Her image, but also already with specific parts. We could have whatever we wanted. Now, it's the same principal. Two angels have sex with opposite efforts and they could have a fledgling. Sometimes two or three at a time. They would also give birth like humans do, but it was less painful. NOW, though...that might be different. I don't know. I haven't held a fledgling in a long time."

"What else?" Aziraphale asked with slight embarrassment on his face, but also genuine intrigue.

"Well, if one angel fancied another that they knew, they would often court, and if that went well, then they would make nests. Usually out of sight so the other didn't find out and often times both participants had made nests and at that point it was up to the both of them to agree where to stay for their nest. Now, I say nest, but I don't mean what birds build, Aziraphale. I mean their own little pockets of Heaven. They get God's permission, she gives them a light to use, they take it to a place in Heaven until it felt right, and they could create their nest as they saw fit. It could be a door in the middle of nowhere that led to an expansive room in another dimension, or it could be just a spot in Heaven, looking up among the clouds and eventual stars. It could be anywhere, but the light would be the permission to create. God often enjoyed giving both participants the light, because it meant that they both loved each other that much."

"Were...there any refusals?" Aziraphale asked with a furrowed and concerned brow.

"Hmm...sometimes." Crowley nodded. "When that happens...things can become complicated like confessions can sometimes make things complicated. It's what the nests basically are. They say, 'I love you, and I've created a place for you. I've put effort into what I think you'd enjoy and I've built a place for you to find comfort, joy, and warmth. A place where you can be yourself however you want.' However, if someone either doesn't like it, or built a nest for someone else...both can be disappointed, and if they truly want to go to the extent...they can kindly ask God to ease their aches and pray that their friendship doesn't change."

"So...what are nests, basically?"

"Well...hmm...how do I explain it in a simpler way?" He asked himself out loud as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together, and resting his chin on his hands. "I suppose...like I said, it's a place for the two of them to live and create a life together. A place where they both feel warm, loved, comfortable, safe, and joyful, but...it's also more than that. Every inch of the place has to be well thought out and well planned. Nothing can be out of place according to the one nesting. It's a safe haven for both angels. A place where no one can interrupt them, a place where they can relax and enjoy the things they like together." As soon as the words left his mouth, he swiftly controlled his emotions and facial expressions, because his first thought was, 'A lot like the bookshop.' It was a thought of realization, but he wouldn't show it.

However, he did notice that Aziraphale's eyes widened for some reason, and a part of him hoped that it wasn't because he came to the same conclusion. "A-Are there any special requirements that were needed to complete the nest?"

"Yes." He nodded. "The one nesting must include their own feathers into the mix. It's a bit different from birds, because once the nest is almost complete, the angel will begin to molt, making the picking of feathers easier. However, each type of feather has meaning. The thing is...only the one nesting would be able to feel the meaning until the receiver of the nesting picks it up and allows the feeling of it to course through them. If the feather is...accepted...then the receiver would then add their own feathers. The more feathers, the more meaning. Now, that doesn't mean angels go about and pull out all their feathers. They just pull out as many as their heart and grace determine is needed to get the point across. After that, is grooming, which...I...I don't know if you've always done it yourself or had someone do it for you, but it is always a very intimate action, due to how sensitive the wings are. Especially during nesting. It's about trust, intent, care, love, emotion, and many other emotions. Both groom the others wings, but it's usually the nester that grooms the receiver first."

"But...I've molted before..." Aziraphale stated nervously.

"Yes, Angels and even demons that still have their wings somewhat in tact still molt, but this molting is different. I...truly can't describe it any other way than saying it's an oddly satisfying molt that makes you feel euphoric and nearly giddy. Almost like how human women get when they're happy that they're pregnant. Um...the one nesting can sometimes become ill as well."

"Ill!? We don't get sick, Crowley. We're..."

"I know." He sighed. "But it happens during nesting sometimes and eventually when an angel is pregnant with a fledgling or fledglingS."

"Is there a way to cure it?"

"Well, unfortunately...there are only two ways. Either they ride it out...basically allow the sickness to take its course or they allow the receiver to take care of them, which will result in them realizing what the nester was doing."

"How long would the sickness usually last?"

"Anywhere from three days to two weeks, unfortunately."

"You um...seem to know quite a bit about...nesting. Did you um...Did you ever have a Nest? I...oh...or is that...a personal question."

"It IS a personal question." Crowley breathed out as he leaned back in the sofa once more. "I never made a nest when I was an angel in Heaven or as a demon in Hell. However, I've had to refuse nests before."

"M-May I ask who created nests for you?"

"Normally...I would say no, because that violates their privacy, pride, and vulnerability, but I'll tell you. However, you must never tell anyone else, hint at it, or view these beings any differently than you have."

"Aren't they our enemies now?" Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

"In a manner of speaking. As long as they leave us and the humans alone, I'd say we're fine. Mutual dislike as it were. Now, do you promise this?" Aziraphale nodded so Crowley continued. "Right, the first nest I had to refuse was Archangel Gabriel's nest. He was heartbroken, and it was a beautiful nest, but I didn't feel for him romantically, which meant that the beautiful nest he made wouldn't have the balanced emotion it would need in order to be accepted. He gracefully accepted his heartbreak and said he wouldn't bring it up again. Truthfully...I never really thought of myself as the one that would make a nest, but when I would have to refuse nests...I always had the feeling of 'not right', 'not enough stuff', 'not enough warmth', 'not enough comfort', and sometimes I just didn't feel for them. The others in Heaven were Cherubs, but because they decided to try their luck with humans in creating Nephilim...they weren't alive for very long. The ones in Hell were Beelzebub and Dagon. Separately of course."

"How did they react?" Aziraphale scoffed in disbelief.

"Not how you'd expect." He laughed lightly. "Beelzebub was upset, and she honestly cried, so I held her for a while in the nest she had made for me, giving us both some privacy. When she was done, she thanked me, and asked me not to tell anyone in Hell what just happened, so I didn't. Then, Dagon tried, and she was disappointed, but she nodded her head in acceptance before asking me to leave so that she could tear apart the nest."

"You said...you've held fledglings. If you've never nested or received a nest, then..."

"I'm the eldest. I commonly helped other angels bring their fledglings into Heaven. I would help deliver them, but I wouldn't clean them or wash them, or grow attached to them. That was their parents' job. I would just get the fledgling out, and hold it while the formerly pregnant angel regained their bearings."

"Incredible." Aziraphale breathed out with awed eyes. There was a pause of silence before Aziraphale had another question in his eyes. "Crowley...is...is it possible to have begun a nest without realizing it?"

"Happens more often than you think. Well...that was the case when I was in Heaven. So...it Happened more often than you might think. Once they realize they have been making a nest...they then go about making it more perfect and they don't let anyone near it or in it until its ready."

"What about the light?"

"That was God's blessing. Some created it without receiving the blessing, but God never minded. God's blessing was merely to add an extra ounce of creation."

"Impressive..." He nodded slowly, seemingly lost in thought, but soon came back from it. "...may I ask you more questions about you?"

"Of course."

"Well, you say that you hadn't changed since your beginning. Does that mean as a demon...you still have faith?"

"It was difficult NOT to." He answered honestly. "I created with her. I built Heaven with her, I shared opinions and thoughts with her, and I created the universe with her. A lot of the time I was told things no one else was told and to this day I hold some of those secrets."

"Why not tell Hell?"

"One, never like Hell. It was Hell. Two, they weren't for me to tell. Simple as that. They still aren't for me to tell. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Aziraphale seemed to think about it for a good five minutes before shaking his head. "No. I mean, yes, but you've left me with newfound knowledge and there are specific ways I need to word my questions. Um...actually...one more question...H-Have...Have we always been friends?" His voice was smaller at the end, causing Crowley's heart to ache, but he understood the question as he read the emotion circling around Aziraphale. It was pure Guilt and from what Crowley could read, it was from all of those times that Aziraphale said they weren't...and mainly the bandstand.

"You've never stopped being my friend, Aziraphale. I've always held you in the highest regard that I could. You're my best friend, and I trust you with my life and my secrets were I to tell you them. I've always considered us friends since the wall. A bit presumptuous of me, but-"

"N-No...I don't think it was." Aziraphale smiled as the guilt slowly disappeared from him. "I...I think that perhaps...I felt the same when we spoke, and perhaps that's why I felt an overwhelming need to protect you with my wing."

Crowley tried not to swallow the large meteor of a lump that was growing in his throat. _'No...that's you trying to protect someone you want to mate with! How could I not have seen it! Six thousand bloody years on Earth and an Ineffable amount in Heaven, and I forgot that lifting your wing over another angel meant a showing interest! What the FUCK!? What do I do now!? Wait...just...finish the nest and see what happens. Breathe, Raphael! Breathe!'_ He put on a charming smile and nodded his head. "Perhaps. Would you like me to stay and we drink or..."

"No, not tonight, My Dear. I have a lot of things to think about. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"I'm never too busy for you, Angel." He said and oh...the blush was new as well as the nervous smile. "Goodnight, Aziraphale." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Crowley." He barely heard Aziraphale say.

Crowley then miracled himself to the nest he was making and he tried to breathe, really he did, but it all sort of dawned on him. Ever since the 'Arrangement', Aziraphale had SLOWLY...snails pace slowly...been getting closer to him. Then, shortly after Crowley had miracled Hamlet a success, and the angel was happier than Crowley had ever seen him at the time...THEN there were talks about bookshops and putting down roots, and now it all made so much bloody sense! Aziraphale began nesting and hadn't known! Not only that...but NESTING FOR HIM! Apparently Lord sensed his distress, because as he was sure he was about to faint, he felt her catch him and slowly set him down. "Are you okay!? What happened!?"

"Aziraphale...he..."

"Has something happened to him!?"

"N-No?" He croaked the question out as felt Lord's arm wrap around the top of his shoulders, trying to hold him up as they sat underneath the full moon. "He...He didn't know about nesting, or about mating, or about where fledglings came from, so I told him, but then I realized...that he's been nesting...FOR ME! I think he came to the same realization, but neither of us hinted at anything. I think he's going to try and finish his nest."

"That's...good, though."

"No, it's not! I'm GOD! You're GOD! But ME...I...He needed a MONTH with the Raphael thing. How am I supposed to tell him that the being who was supposed to ALSO be God, by your side...that I...that, that same being is and has nested for him!? How do I tell him that and expect him to stay!?"

"By trusting him and loving him just as you have. Wholly and unconditionally. Now, Raphael...I have a very important question to ask you."

"What is it?" He whimpered out as he leaned against Lord's side.

"Would you love him any less if he did take off from your nest?"

"No. I would never stop. I could never stop. It hurts, Lord. You know it does."

"I know, Raphael. I know. However, you won't know anything until you finish the nest. If you want, I can check on him while you get some of this done, and I can come back to you with news, but...I won't tell you anything about the nest or if he's molting. Would that be okay?"

"I...would appreciate that, but be careful. If he DID realize that he's nesting, he won't want anyone in the bookshop AT ALL!"

"I understand. Well...good luck, Raphael, and remember, when you start building, put the sound barrier up so you don't wake anyone."

"Yes, Lord. Thank you." They both stood and went about their business after a short hug and farewell. However, once she was gone, Crowley let out a sigh and short laugh. "Who does God pray to for help?" He asked with honest amusement, but also dry mirth, and he continued his building of the nest, more determined than before somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for putting up with my writer's block! I appreciate it more than you know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It made me cringe writing it as well as laugh. I hope you all have a good morning, afternoon, or evening. <3


	5. Jesus!

As night broke into day, he felt someone at the edge of his nest, so he turned around, halting his building as he was in the middle of constructing the rough framing with the wood he chopped down himself from a forest he enjoyed visiting frequently. He would miracle the wood to the cottage, but then he would work on it himself.

When he saw who was at the edge, his jaw dropped and his face paled. The man in front of his eyes grinned and made a motion as if to ask to be invited in. Crowley allowed it without hesitation. When the man stepped through, he put the sigils back in place and stepped towards the man. "It's been a long time, old friend."

"Y-Yes, it has." Crowley replied as he took in the man's appearance. He was clean shaven, he had medium length and wavy brunet hair, tanned skin, and maple colored eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals.

"Mother told me that you thought I wouldn't want to see you." The man laughed slightly before walking further onto the land, taking in the look of the rough frame that was in the process of being built for the house. "I'm not sure why you'd think that, but she also explained to me that you're nesting, so I know I shouldn't be here." The man turned around and smiled. "How about a walk...Uncle?"

"U-Uncle!?" His voice cracked slightly, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, lead the way, Jesus."

"Nah..." He said with amusement in his eyes. "...neither of us will lead. We'll go together side by side. What do you say? The beach looks nice."

"Yeah. Sure." He nodded as he put down his tools.

Once they made it down to the beach, Crowley noticed there was no one in sight, and he suspected he knew why, but still. "Did she send you here?"

"No." He answered as the ocean's breeze breathed onto both of them. "I came here of my own accord. I made quite a large amount of angels nervous when I came out of my Eden. I was happy to see Heaven wasn't all white walls and sanitation again. That was nice. They asked me why I was going to Earth, and I told them that I had personal business to attend to. They immediately started cheering, and I asked why they were doing so. They thought that I was going to try and get the war restarted, and I told them no. The deflation was immediate and very amusing. I also told them not to follow me, but I suspect at least one of them won't listen. I won't tell you who, but I did want to speak with you."

"Not sure if I should be glad or not." Crowley admitted. "Thought you didn't do house calls anymore."

"I still do house calls...in a manner of speaking." He said as he put his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath in and letting one out. "This isn't that. This...is me visiting my uncle, who seems to be a nervous and anxious wreck over building, and who thought I wouldn't want to see him. Mother also told me that she had risen you, because she wasn't aware that you were a demon. THAT was interesting."

"I...you keep calling me Uncle. Why? Do you know who and what I am?"

"When I met you, I knew you were once Archangel Raphael, and that you were currently the demon Crawley. I suggest a name change, and I'm glad you took my suggestion and ran with it."

"Then...?" Crowley asked as he looked at Jesus with a confused and concerned expression.

"Mother told me. She told me about her beginning and your beginning, and what was going on. I wanted to come and officially meet my uncle. I also wanted to see if you wanted to talk about anything. I understand if you're hesitant. It was a lot for me to take in as well, but I knew after hearing Mother explain it, that I needed to come down."

"And...the clean shave?"

"Less itchy." He stated plainly with a shrug. "Do you not want me to call you 'Uncle'?"

"I...didn't say that. It's just...strange."

"No stranger than you not just simply telling Aziraphale who you really are. Completely."

Crowley let out a dry laugh as he shook his head. "Yes, because THAT would go over SO well! Especially after his first initial reaction to me just being Raphael originally. If I tell him who I was, who both God and I agreed I would be and who she would be...There would be so many questions that I don't think I could answer, despite knowing everything I know. I...I just...I really don't want him treating me any differently than he has. That's all I want. I want him to see me as the same being he's...that he's begun nesting for. I...I don't think I could handle it if all of a sudden he started walking on eggshells around me, or if he started avoiding me or certain topics of discussion. I just..."

"You want to be treated normal. Like a human. With respect and never-changing love." Jesus stated. "Uncle...that's not what either of you deserve. As marvelous as a thing like that is...the both of you deserve more, and he deserves the truth. He HAS stuck by you no matter what. He risked his very life for you numerous times, and most of the time, it was a risk to his life just talking to you. You owe him the truth."

"I...I can't."

Jesus nodded before turning to face the cottage. "Right, then look at that cottage you're building." Crowley looked at him with a silent plea to not do this, because now Jesus had a furious and hurt tone in his voice. "LOOK at it, Uncle!"

Crowley did as he was asked and sigh. "Now what."

"Burn it! Burn it all to the ground. You can summon a tornado with the powers you have now. Destroy all of it!"

"I..." Crowley blanched as he looked at where he was building the cottage.

"A flood then? Mother was good at those, perhaps you are, too."

"Jesus, I..."

"Lightning? Earth quake? Torch it, Uncle. Get rid of it. Abandon it. Leave it. Leave this place. Never think of it again. Never hope for a place for you and Aziraphale to live together. To become one with each other. To have fledglings of your own. That dream is gone. Set it aflame and let it turn into ashes that will scatter in the wind! Do it!"

"STOP!" Crowley cried out as he fell to his knees with globs of tears rushing down his face with every word. "I beg you, stop! Why are you doing this!?" He wrapped his arms around himself as he leaned forward, his face facing the sand as the tears darkened the shore. At that moment, a sudden thunderstorm rapidly came in with heavy wind and rain instantly. Both Crowley and Jesus knew it was due to how much sorrow Crowley was feeling.

Jesus knelt down next to Crowley, not caring about the downfall that soaked both of their clothes without hesitation, and he placed a steady hand on Crowley's shoulder as he softly spoke. "Because the relationship you want...cannot be built on a foundation of lies and secrets that are kept to make you feel better. That foundation will crumble, crack, and whatever you had built on top of it will cease to exist as it, too, will fall. You cannot nest for him...if you are not honest with him. You are lying to him. You are giving him less than he deserves, and I doubt that's how you want to treat him."

"The pain I'll suffer..."

"...Will be far less the pain he'll suffer if he finds out on his own that at the very least you were risen and you didn't tell him. That you OPENLY lied by continuing to wear your sunglasses around him. Even when you're alone, no less." The storm eased up, but it still continued. "He needs to know who and what you ARE. You are both nesting and now it's a matter of who finishes first. If he finishes first and he shows you his nest...your instincts will immediately take over and force you to say 'No'."

"They won't!"

"YES THEY WILL! They will force you to say 'No', because YOU know that you hadn't been completely honest with him. You literally cannot nest without complete honesty with one another and if it gets to the point where your instincts take over and you say 'No', then you will completely break, shatter, demolish, and eradicate EVERYTHING the two of you had together for six thousand years. It will never be the same in the worst of ways. So, if you're determined to NOT tell him, save you and him both the suffering on at least one side. Destroy it! Since you think he deserves less than EVERYTHING you have to give...abandon it and never look back. Abandon Aziraphale."

"I...I can't."

"Can't what? You seem to be able to do a great deal of lying to him, so it's obviously not that."

"I can't abandon this...or him. I can't destroy it."

"So, tell him."

"He'll shut me out."

"Then let him. It will hurt, I'm not pretending that it won't, but if he does shut you out, if he does yell at you, if he even goes as far as to not believe you...let him and come back here and continue building. Give him time. He deserves that, and if you love him as much as you say and imply...you'll allow him whatever he needs." Crowley nodded and took in a shuddering breath, calming the storm that continued to rain upon them.

Once he was able to calm himself, and the storm was gone, Crowley stood up on wobbly legs and nodded his head once more. "Okay...you win, Jesus. I'll tell him. Now...you owe me a drink after that."

"Would you like some water?" Jesus smirked.

"Only if you're going to turn it into wine."

"Oh, Uncle...why wouldn't I. Say...I'll take you out to eat, too. Despite what you may have made Aziraphale believe, I know you enjoy food. Think of it as an apology for pushing you."

"Gladly!" Crowley barked out a laugh as he wiped his tears off his cheeks. "Say, do you know if your mother is talking to Aziraphale right now?"

"I suspect she is. I wonder what they're talking about."

"I...don't think I want to know." Crowley shook his head before following Jesus to the Bentley, wondering how exactly he was going to tell his best friend that he was God and that the acting God was only to be God in emergencies. That everything he knew was basically...a half truth, but mostly lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, I know, but I wanted to write this one today...so I did.


	6. A Chat With God

_**Meanwhile...During and When Jesus showed up to talk to Crowley...** _

Aziraphale was looking around the bookshop, still in a daze from what Crowley had told him. "I've...been nesting. This entire time? I-Is this...Is this even suitable for...would Crowley even like it? I know he spends a great deal of time here, but...as a...um..." His voice shook as he found himself suddenly unable to say it. The order of his feelings for the demon varied a great deal since the wall.

At the wall, he was wary of him until the demon spoke rather than mock or spit, and then he kindly reassured him, but Aziraphale soon found out later that Crowley was advanced in sarcasm. However, the strange thing was...it didn't make him feel any less reassured. If anything, he was even more reassured, because a demon was sarcastic about him not doing the wrong thing, but the demon was never cruel to him.

At the flood he was still quite wary, but not as such. He remembered a stirring in his heart at that time when Crowley was shocked and outraged that the Almighty would not only flood and drown everyone, but the children as well, giving them no safety or solace. In the tenth day of the flood, Aziraphale remembered hearing something deep within the base of the Ark. It was crying and hiccuping and shushing and singing. A deep melodious voice singing a song that should've been long lost to the demon. Aziraphale couldn't help, but sit at the door and listen. It warmed his heart and he decided that perhaps...as long as the demon wasn't doing any TRUE harm...he would hold off reporting that he saw the demon at all.

At Jesus' crucifixion, he was surprised to see the demon, but even more so when the demon seemed mad at HIM for Jesus getting crucified. He hadn't grown to know the demon yet, but he grew to understand the various temperaments from watching from afar just as he was ordered. Then, he discovered that as a temptation, he showed Jesus all the kingdoms of the world, and when asked, it wasn't for true nefarious reasons, it was because he couldn't or...wouldn't...be able to go to those places with everything that was going on and various other reasons. At that moment, the demon somewhat intrigued him, and he even entertained the idea that perhaps he retained a great deal of his grace in his fall. However, that confused him to a great degree, because GOD felled the angels that rebelled. It led to questions he didn't want to ask yet, so he decided that, should he see the demon again, he would try and get closer to him to understand him.

Eight years later in Rome, he was surprised to see the demon just as he was wondering if he WOULD see him. When they went for oysters, he learned that Crowley had true snake like qualities such as only needing to eat once a week, not that they needed to eat at all, but apparently being on Earth for so long did have some side affects such as hunger and thirst. Aziraphale knew he took it to a certain...unangelic degree, but oddly enough, he couldn't find himself to care. The humans were brilliant and wonderful. He wanted to taste everything they could make, and...Crowley encouraged him. Not in a tempting way, not in a devilish way, but he told him that if he loved the humans so much, if he loved what they made so much, that he should enjoy himself as the humans do. Aziraphale then decided that perhaps, even though he was, in fact, a demon, that they may have shared a like mind about the humans. Of course, he also realized he should've realized this at the Ark.

After that they met off and on, talking not about their missions, but about the humans and their creations and how far they've come. Then, they met each other on opposite ends of the battlefield in armor while he was pretending to be a knight at the round table. The demon suggested something he couldn't quite agree with, but it did have an appealing note to it. After King Arthur died, he confronted the demon about what he said and suggested that some changes be made to his earlier suggestion in order to keep the both of them safe and relaxed. It took some time and many drunken arguments, but eventually they came to an understanding. At that moment, Aziraphale wondered if this was what the humans had begun to call...friendship. If it was, he couldn't let that happen. He wasn't aware why, but he felt he wanted to know more about the demon.

Their...arrangement had been quite successful and it left time for both of them to relax when they wanted to or needed to. They had a strange yet fun sort of mischievous dance where Crowley would pretend to tempt him into taking a job or Aziraphale would encourage or whisper the idea of Crowley taking a blessing job for him. He enjoyed it, even if he did know that Crowley rigged the coin tosses every now and then like he did in the Globe Theater while the actors were practicing Hamlet. However, the asking of Crowley to miracle the play a success wasn't part of the arrangement, and he hadn't really asked. He had just merely looked at Crowley, hoping that the demon might do this for him. Why? He had no idea. It wasn't like he gave the demon any reason to, especially after denying that they even knew each other, but that was for their own safety. When he saw the outcome of Crowley's 'miracle', he felt that strange warmth and wondered if this was what the humans called fondness.

As the years went by they continued their arrangement without a problem, and after enjoying the books that the humans wrote he found himself reading more and more and more, and as he was sitting next to Crowley drinking wine he couldn't help but feel that this was nice, but wouldn't it be so much nicer for them both to ALWAYS have a set place to just...BE. To be themselves, to not look over their shoulders, to merely be comfortable in each others' company? Yes, he decided, and he brought the idea up to Crowley, and said that perhaps he would open a bookshop or library. Crowley said he would be there the day it opened. Aziraphale smiled at him, feeling that familiar warmth yet again and he knew it as not only fondness, but a growing trust.

There were no words for how grateful he was when Crowley showed up like a knight in shining armor despite his horrendous choice in fashion, but as he rubbed his wrists that were now free, he realized that as the years went by, the warmth persisted, and it was slowly changing into something. Something important. To be named and cared for, but he didn't know what. Not yet, at least.

Heartbreak. Pure and torturous heartbreak is what the humans called the feeling in his heart, no, his entire corporeal and even spiritual form. Holy Water. Never before had two words shatter him so. Never before had moving even the slightest amount been so difficult. He knew Crowley didn't meant the hateful things he said, and neither did he when he retorted them back, but the words haunted him as he made his way back to his bookshop, which felt more like a century long walk with how pained his grace was. When he reached the bookshop, he allowed himself to collapse and sob, wondering where he had gone wrong, or perhaps WHAT had he done wrong for Crowley to want to take his own life. Even if he didn't want to take his life...for there to be a pure chance at even an accidental taking of his own life. He decided to dedicate himself to work as much as possible to get his mind off it, because the heartache was too much, and for that, he had to commend humans a great deal for moving on and letting go, because as he tried to forget about Crowley, it felt like he was forcefully ripping a piece of himself out of his grace.

The books. He save the books. He didn't have to. He didn't need to. They hold no value to the demon. Only to Aziraphale, and the demon saved them, because the demon knew this. The warmth he had been feeling for SO long bursted into a white, red, and pink colored heat in his entire true form where the feeling melded, becoming one with all that he was, and he knew the name. Love. He had been feeling love for the demon all this time, and only just now realized it. As he walked back to the Bentley after Crowley asked him if he was coming, he eventually collapsed before he got there, and when the demon panicked, asking if he was all right, the feeling burned all the more and all he could do was tell the demon that the miracle was quite a bit much for him under the stress, which was true, but it wasn't his reason for collapsing. No, he collapsed under the weight of realization and the sudden weight that his love for the demon could get Crowley discorporated or far worse. He decided then that he would do whatever he could to protect him.

A rumor. That's all it took for his heart to plummet and shatter into nothingness. A rumor that someone was going to rob a church and oddly enough for Holy Water. A red haired man wearing shades. He knew. He knew and it hurt far more than anything he could imagine. He decided to get it for him instead. It would be safer that way. He had to. If Crowley was determined, then he would give it to him safely, but in a tartan thermos so that...perhaps...the demon might think of him. When Crowley offered to take him anywhere he wanted to go all he could think each time was, 'What if I don't see you after that, though.' Everything was too fast. There wasn't enough time. He had never even contemplated telling Crowley of his feelings and the thought of 'What if I hadn't been here in time to give you MY Holy Water!?' It turned the usual warmth he felt into worried and shivering ice. "You go too fast for me." He said, he regretted, and he knew he pained Crowley, but it had to be said.

Then...the world was to end, and it was like the Holy Water incidents all over again. Then...the world DIDN'T end and they defeated Heaven and Hell, and now he stands in his bookshop with the newfound knowledge that he has been nesting this entire time without knowing it, and the rush of instincts that suddenly formed in his grace and entire being was overwhelming.

As he wondered what he should alter or IF he should alter anything, he heard a knock on the shop's door, which instantly had him curious. So, he moved to open it and he found Gloria standing there. "Ah..." He said and was about to invite her in, but everything told him and screamed at him, 'NO! Don't let in! Not ready! Not prepared! Nest needs to be ready! Only CROWLEY!' So, he swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped outside to meet her, closing the door behind him. "Can I help you, Gloria?"

"I wanted to talk. It seems...you didn't take the whole...Crowley being Raphael before he Fell thing...too well."

A pang of guilt rushed through Aziraphale as he took in her tone of voice. She felt sorry for Crowley. "I...well...no. I suppose I rather didn't. I hadn't meant to take a month in calming myself, truly, but it was just..." He shook his head with a heavy sigh. "...It was so much to take in and to question. I...I never met Raphael, but everyone talked about how kind he was, how creative, and clever he was. I knew Crowley as kind, creative, and clever...as a demon, and I...honestly...feel a bit jealous that so many knew him in Heaven. There were unsure rumors about him for a while. Many thought he either died, fell, or that he was doing more work for God, but to find out that he fell...I can't help but wonder just...oh..." He huffed with a furrowed and frustrated brow. "...just what the Hell God was thinking Felling Crowley! And for what!? Questions!? We were told questions were encouraged just as long as we didn't question her plan, but as far as I can tell...Crowley's never quite done that. He's wondered...but never questioned. Even with the whole Armageddon thing. He didn't question, he acted as if...well...as if he KNEW it wasn't what God wanted." Aziraphale was looking down as he said all of this, so he missed the amused look on Gloria's face that appeared momentarily before she schooled it into a neutral and caring expression. He looked up at her and sighed once more. "I'm sorry. You must think me quite foolish."

"Not at all." She smiled at him. "I can tell you more about who he was, if you like. He won't mind."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't offer otherwise."

"Thank you, Gloria." He nodded. "Shall we go to the Park? It's a nice day out."

"Indeed it is. Yes, let's go to the park. We can feed the ducks!" She snapped her fingers and miracled them there, which Aziraphale was grateful for, because getting in any car right now that WASN'T Crowley's beloved Bentley felt unbearably wrong. "So, to start..." She breathed out as they began calmly walking through the park. "...Yes, he was kind, creative, and oh so clever. Cleverer than any could imagine even now. Oh, and he had the best and most wicked sense of humor. However, what most don't know, is that he could be incredibly dark, furious, wrathful, calculative, strategic, and patient."

"What do you mean?" Aziraphale asked with a worried brow.

"Oh...It's rather difficult to explain. Yes, he was genuine in all of his feelings, but he grew frustrated and angry with quite a lot of things, but mainly by the things that he created. Sometimes, he would grow frustrated and furious with other angels, especially if they were being cruel to each other, which happened often when the fledglings were young, new, and fragile, but some of the older angels didn't care. There's quite a lot to explain, but he just...he felt for everything so much, and with that, he had an intense darker side that he controlled far better than anyone in existence in my humble opinion. Even to this day..."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...if he wanted to...he could easily defeat all four Archangels in combat with one hand tied behind his back if he allowed his anger to slip through. The anger that he shows when he talks about how much he dislikes how Gabriel treated you. It would take as much effort as it would for you to take a bite a food."

"He...was that powerful?"

"Is. Even as a demon, he controlled his anger. Aziraphale...he stopped time WITH Satan on his way, which means..."

"...he..." Aziraphale's eyes widened in pure astonishment. "...he stopped time around Satan..." He breathed out, feeling like he was about to fall over from shock, but thankfully didn't. "So..." He furrowed his brow once he was able to calm himself. "...how is it YOU know how powerful he is?"

"He trusted me and it was always there for all to see. He never truly hid himself. If anyone had bothered to look closely enough, they would've been able to tell that he always held himself back in sparring matches. If they looked closely enough, they would be able to see the calculated patience and fury spinning not just in his eyes, but in his entire form and stance as he listened to others speak and watched how they acted. I suspect...you've seen it a great deal without even realizing it. I know, because I noticed. When I noticed, he then came to me, and I helped him cool off some of that pent up...everything. I won't tell you how, because that's actually not for me to say, but yes...we knew each other well, and as far as I can tell...there's not a single difference between Raphael or Crowley. Well...aside from some limited power and Holy things harming him, but other than that...he's the same. Which...is another reason why I wanted to come and check on you. He's worried that you'll think differently of him now that you know who he was."

"NO! I couldn't possibly! I mean...yes, I was jealous, but that was just jealousy! I wouldn't think any less or any different of him! He's been there for me even when..." He sighed as he looked down at the ground. "...even when I never really deserved it."

"What makes you say that?" Gloria carefully asked.

"For YEARS, more years than I care to count or try to comprehend...I have denied our friendship, and there are things...important things that I've yet to tell him."

"I doubt he's held it against you. I'm sure he's forgiven you."

"He's a demon..." Aziraphale rolled his eyes and was about to continue, but he was quickly interrupted by Gloria saying,

"So what!? I just said he's always been the same and I meant it. He's always been able to forgive throughout time! I've seen it!"

"You've..." Aziraphale blinked and Gloria groaned.

"Sometimes...I talk too much." She shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I've seen. I've known about you two for a LONG time. I haven't said anything to Heaven, nor have I wanted to."

"Why were you on Earth?"

"Because I wanted to be. Now, time for me to ask a question. Why wouldn't you let me in your shop?"

"Oh...well...you see..."

"Are you...Nesting?" She asked, causing Aziraphale's already growing blush to deepen rapidly.

"I...I just realize I have been for quite a long time, and for Crowley, but..."

"...but what?"

"...but...there's...there's something not right about the bookshop. I'm not sure what it is. I'm not sure if he'd like it as a nest, and it's just...there's something irrevocably off about it that...I don't think I can fix. I don't think...it's something I CAN fix."

"Could it be that...perhaps...you would rather Crowley build you a nest?"

Aziraphale's face immediately felt hot at the idea of Crowley nesting for him. Creating a space he thought to be perfect for not only one of them, but for both of them. To live together in a space that Crowley made...the thought made his heart and grace pound and thrum. He slowly nodded his head as he felt the rightness of the question and thoughts. "Yes...I suppose that is the case."

"That's quite remarkable, Aziraphale. That usually means that one has admitted where they stand as the protector and the protected."

"I believe that to be false."

"Oh?" She smirked. "How so?"

"I'll protect him. With all that I am and however I can. I can only hope he'd let me."

"What do you mean?" Gloria asked. "Why wouldn't he let you protect him?"

"If you have to ask that, Gloria, I dare say I may know him better than you." His words caused Gloria's eyes to widen in shock, but Aziraphale continued. "He's selfless, kind, and exceedingly and Ineffably stubborn. If I put myself at risk, or if there's a chance some sort of harm will come to me, he'll step right in front of it and...well...for lack of a better term...he'll tell it to go fuck off." He giggled slightly at the term he used before letting out an amused sigh. "He's always been there to save me. I don't see that stopping anytime soon. So, that's why I say if he'd let me protect him. Even if he wouldn't...I'd likely find a way around it to still try. I'm just as stubborn."

"I can tell. Very well, then. What will you do with your nest then?"

"I'm...not sure. I can bring myself to get rid of it. I know he likes it so much, but there's a part of me that..." He fiddled with his ring on his pinky finger, his usual tick when he got nervous or felt awkward about something. "...there's a part of me that just...can't believe he would feel the same for me. A part of me that feels he can't return my feelings, and I...I love him. Romantically."

"Why don't you think he can return your feelings? Is it because he's a demon?"

"No, that's not it. Even as a demon, he's shown to love things and places and food and wine, but I just...don't think I'm one of those things and even if I was...I wouldn't deserve it. I've said horrible things to him and around him over our six thousand years of knowing each other, and I didn't react very well to his old name and old life before he fell. I know I didn't. I also know there's more to him than that. A great deal more. He's still holding back something, and I can't very well blame him." Gloria smiled in what seemed to be sympathy, but Aziraphale figured it could also be in pity. However, sympathy sounded a lot better, so he decided to see it that way. "I want to know him more than I do now. I want to be there for him. I want to be a listening ear. I want to be the one he goes to. I want to be whatever he needs me to be. I..." He sniffled slightly, because even though he was usually resilient with his emotions, they began to break through. "...I love him so much, that sometimes it's more than I can bare."

"Well, I can promise you I won't say anything to him. I honestly wanted to come and check on you. See how you were. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about either. So, you should go back to your bookshop. Go inside and continue whatever it is you need to continue with that Nest of yours. Let your instincts take over and you'll be fine. I unfortunately have business to attend elsewhere, but I'll be around every now and then. I'll knock, I promise."

"Thank you, Gloria. Have a safe trip to wherever you're going." 

"Thank you. You as well, and good luck with Crowley. I know personally that he can be a handful sometimes even when he REALLY doesn't mean to." With a smile and a human passerby passing between them, she vanished in style. 

"Right...to...my nest then. Oh...what will I say to Crowley if he calls!? If he wants to spend time together?" He began to get nervous again. "Why does everything feel so frighteningly new!?"


	7. Convincing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's short and I know it's not what anyone expected, but I realized that the chapter would've been freakishly long if I hadn't done it. DO NOT WORRY! I am writing the next chapter as I'm typing this!

_**A week after he spoke with Jesus and half way done with not just the house, but the book cottage as well...because he decided to forgo any and all sleep...** _

Crowley sat down on one of the chairs that he placed at his workbench, and he decided to drink a glass of water after a whole week of nonstop work. However, when he took a sip, he had to laugh at the sudden taste of it. He swallowed it, of course, because it tasted, for lack of a better term, divine. "Hello, Jesus." He said with a small smirk on his face as he set his glass of water down that had changed into wine in his mouth.

"Hello, Uncle." There was an edge of worry and disappointment in his tone, which caused Crowley to turn around and look at him. "I've noticed you haven't told Aziraphale who you really are yet."

"Jesus, do you remember all of the naysayers back in your ORIGINAL days? Do you remember the people who shunned you?"

"Yes, I do. I remember every single one of them. Even the ones who do so to this day. Why do you ask?"

"Six thousand years. Picture it, Jesus." He said as he waved a hand and turned his chair into a bench they could both sit at. Jesus sat down next to him, and he continued. "Six thousand years of knowing something. Knowing...SO SURE of knowing who God was, and all of that pain, suffering, carnage, heartache, plague, disaster, and Holy Wrath...and I'm to walk up to Aziraphale and tell him that the God he knows...is MY stand-in. MY twin. That I was to be the main God, but I was dragged down into Hell, and for six thousand years, I thought my own Sister betrayed me, but I still had faith in her. Oh, and not to mention the point about me not showing him that I've...'Risen.'  
You're right. I've been lying, but...this world has been broken, repaired, broken, and repaired so many times that millions and billions of humans either choose to forget or fail to notice. What Adam did was far from Earth's second chance, but it was the most monumental one and the humans certainly don't remember that. Not unless they were involved. So, you explain to me, since you're the one that wants me to tell him so badly, how exactly am I supposed to turn a Principality, who in fact, I remember was supposed to be a Cherub...how I'm supposed to turn his world upside down? Hmm? Your Earthly Mother, Mary? Oh, she was a remarkable and beautiful woman, but her world was turned upside down, too, and the bible doesn't QUITE describe how your Earthly Father reacted. It wasn't pretty."

"No, I imagine it wasn't." Jesus sighed and with it, a calming breeze graced both of their backs and caused the trees to whisper and discuss with one another the events they have witnessed the past week. "However, they both calmed down eventually. They loved me as well as they could and they were patient than, I think, even God could've expected them to be. Well...my Heavenly Mother anyway."

"Well, on my end, they certainly were more than what I had expected, so you're not wrong on the God front." He took another drink of his water, and was continuously amused at the fact that Jesus was turning it into Heavenly wine.

"I can see why it might be difficult, but do you honestly believe you can have him enter your nest without him knowing? You're right, six thousand years is a LONG time. Especially on Earth as the two of you watched everything rise, fall, and sometimes rise again."

"Pompeii..."

"Yes, like Pompeii." He nodded. "But I want you to think of those six thousand years. The entire time you thought that your own sister had betrayed you...and then the relief you must've felt for having been proved wrong."

"But this isn't that!" Crowley shouted as he held onto his glass just tight enough to crack it. Along with the crack in the glass, an invisible mini tornado came up from the ground and around Crowley, surrounding him and almost...protecting him. With a shuddering breath, he calmed himself as well as the wind before healing the cracked glass. After he set the glass down, he looked at Jesus almost pleadingly, but he knew he would not find any shake in his nephews resolve. "It's not that. It's telling him that everything he knew was a lie."

"But...it wasn't. She stood in for you when you weren't there. It was an emergency, because you COULDN'T be God. She did as she was asked, and I'm sure if you explain that...then all Aziraphale might need is time, but you're still hurting and lying to the both of you if you don't tell him."

Just as Crowley was about to say more they both heard a familiar voice, which was accompanied by a sigh of her own. "He's right and you know it, Raphael." Lord said as she stepped in behind them. "If you like, we can all three meet up somewhere secluded so we can talk."

"No...perhaps you, Lord, but I believe having Jesus there...after Aziraphale had watched him at his crucifixion...that might be a bit much more than he can handle. I...yes...all right. I'll tell him tonight, but at first...I will be by myself and if...everything looks like it's about to go pear shaped, then you can step in."

"I understand. We can go to the beach at night. I'll miracle him and I there and a fair distance away from the nest so he won't see it, but I can also make sure no humans will be outside their homes for three hundred miles."

"Thank you, but it'll be simpler if I miracle us here. That way you can hide properly in the shadows in case I need you." Crowley gave a weak smile. "So...either I lose or gain everything tonight."

"You must give him time if he needs it." Jesus explained.

"Six thousand years!"

"And if you love him as much as you say, as much as I can feel coming off of you, I know you'd be willing to wait six thousand more, wouldn't you?" Lord questioned with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Dammit, yes! I would! All right!? I just...fine. I'll go to him and invite him to a picnic on the beach."

"Very well. I'll wait here." Lord said before turning to Jesus. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Planned on it." He nodded to Lord before looking at Crowley. "Good luck, Uncle."

* * *

Under a moonless night, Crowley miracled him and Aziraphale to the beach just as he said he would and he could feel Lord nearby. "Oh! This is such a wonderful spot, Crowley!" Aziraphale cooed as he looked up at the stars. "Did...Did you make any of those?" He asked as he pointed up to the starlit sky.

"I made a little more than half of those." He answered with an honest smile as he, too, looked up. "Now..." He said as he placed the basket and blanket down. He then snapped his fingers and everything laid itself out perfectly. "...sit down, Aziraphale. There's...there's a reason why I invited you on a picnic all of a sudden."

"Crowley..." Aziraphale said with a hesitant tone. "...is...is something wrong? Is Hell coming after you?"

"No, although, I'd like to see them try. They'd certainly be in for a rude awakening." Crowley sighed as he sat down. "Please. I've held off on this for long enough, okay? This is really difficult for me to tell you, and I need you to listen."

He could see the worry in Aziraphale's eyes ebb away slightly, but it was still there ever so slightly as he sat down. "What is it, Crowley?"

"Y-You know...how I told you that I was Raphael?"

"Yes, I remember. I...reacted rather poorly, but-"

"-W-Well..." He croaked out before he took off his glasses to look directly into Aziraphale's eyes, uncovered, since they had to switch bodies.

Aziraphale gasped, swiftly lifting his hands to his mouth. "Y-Your eyes! They're...they're not serpentine anymore!"

"Nor am I." He smiled weakly. "I'm not a demon anymore."

"A-Are..." Tears began to fall from Aziraphale's eyes as he took in Crowley's appearance. "...are you human?"

"No. Far from it, actually." He narrowed his eyes as he was finding it increasingly difficult to explain everything to Aziraphale.

"You're...an angel again!?"

"Y-Yeah, and a bit more than that. Well, actually...a great deal more than that."

"I...I don't understand." Aziraphale shook his head in confusion and began to get up. "There's...the only thing that's a great deal more than any angel is..."

"I...was worried about this." He breathed out. "Gloria!" He called out, and instantly they were brought into the deep black nothing.

"Wh-What is this!?" Aziraphale cried out. "Release me! Both of you!"

"You actually don't have the power to tell us to do anything, Aziraphale." Gloria explained. "Now, I must admit that myself and my son are somewhat at fault for pushing Crowley to this decision, but it had to be done."

"Who...Who are you? Really?" Aziraphale asked Gloria.

"I'm God." Aziraphale backed away with fear in his eyes, but soon fell on his backside. "However, that's only...a half truth." She said as she turned to look at Crowley, who was apparently risen as Raphael once again.

"Crow-Raphael, what's going on!?"

"Please, Aziraphale." He croaked out sadly as he stepped closer to Aziraphale. "I...I didn't want to tell you for this exact reason. I knew this would be your reaction, but please...allow us to explain. Allow ME to explain. To show you...MY beginning and the memories of Heaven I have." He held out a shaking arm and hand to Aziraphale, wondering and hoping if he would actually take it.

To his relief, even if it WAS hesitantly, Aziraphale took his hand and stood up. "Why...Why has God been disguised as an angel?"

"I never said I was an angel." Gloria gave a half smile. "I said I was from Heaven."

"You...You also said it was a half truth a-a-and then you looked at Cr-erm-Raphael."

"Please, just continue to call me Crowley." Crowley requested. "I prefer it, especially coming from you, and especially right now." Aziraphale nodded his head in agreement, allowing Crowley some form of relief. "Right, well...that's what we're going to show you. We're going to go through mine and Gloria's memories together, but um...we'll be observers. It'll be a little strange for me and her, but for you...you'll be watching it as if you were there with us, but neither past me, nor past her can sense you at all, because you WEREN'T there. It'll be like being in a film...um...that's really the best I can describe it."

Aziraphale nodded as he squeezed Crowley's hand a little tighter. "O-Okay."

"Aziraphale...you're going to see quite a lot. You'll also hear our thoughts, and by memories, I mean a great deal of my Earthly memories, too. Are you prepared to hear what I think about everything that happened on Earth as well?"

"Frankly, Crowley...I'm not sure I'm prepared for any of this, but I can see a real fear in your eyes of losing me for some reason, and I want to understand what has you so frightened. So...show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY WRITER'S BLOCK AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ENJOYING THE STORY SO MUCH!  
> Seriously, I didn't think this fic was going to get as much love as it did, so thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger. Like I said, I'm writing the next chapter now. :) Thank you very much!


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy...This was a long one!

_**Gloria and Crowley both waved their hands and though, Aziraphale didn't see much of a difference at first...** _

_Soon, there was a bright iridescent light that was spinning and moving about, but off in the distance was another ball of light. However, it was also, somehow, not light. It glowed, that was certain. As the bright light was various and ineffable amounts of bright lights and color, the same could be said for the other glowing ball, but of darker shades and darkness. As they spun and spun and spun, soon they crashed into each other, setting off sparks of black and white, iridescent and luminous mixed with dark prismatic and nacreous color. Soon, the lights became one, and swirled in peace and beautiful harmony. They were of even light, darkness, and colors. Then, they separated forming two beings, wrapped in a thick layer of light like a film trying to censor a humans private areas._

_"Hello, you're quite interesting. What and who are you?" The male that Aziraphale recognized to be Crowley spoke._

_"I could say the same about you. I thought I was alone." The female asked with a familiar voice, and now that Aziraphale was looking, a familiar body, because it was Gloria's form._

_"I thought that I was alone as well." The male explained. "Here, let me fix our appearances just slightly." He waved his hand and on the female, appeared a beautiful long and drooping sleeved dress that had the so called color wrapping around her shoulders and going across her neck. It was pure white with glittering gold on it. The male then waved at himself and created robes that held a gradient from the lightest to the darkest of greens with it's own glittering specks here and there. "Now that we're clothed. I think next should be-"_

_"-names." The female finished._

_"Very well." He nodded. "You name me, and I shall name you, since it seems we've brought each other into a more...corporeal being."_

_"I believe that's appropriate. Hmm..." She looked at him and smiled lightly. "I think you should have wings."_

_"Ah, yes, I've imagined those myself. However, they would be on my-"_

_"-angels?" The female asked curiously with a furrowed brow._

_The male returned the look in kind with a slight smirk. "Yes. It seems...we are the same being, but in two different bodies. We're perfect halves of each other that combined to be whole, yet in separate corporeal forms."_

_"Yes, and I suspect if we revert to light, we'll be one once again, but...I rather like being like this. So..."_

_"...we're the same." The male smiled. "Hmm...I shall call you...Lord. I suspect you'll have many names, but I'll call you this. So will others. Our angels, but they will say it as-"_

_"-My Lord. Yes, I can see that. I will call you Raphael. It's the name that come to my mind. A good and strong name. You will also have other names, and I think perhaps-"_

_"-that we need to create. However, who will be the main creator?"_

_"I think you should, since you immediately came up with the idea of clothing us and giving each other names."_

_"Okay, so I'll be..."_

_"...God, or...Almighty."_

_Raphael nodded his head at her suggestion and smiled softly at her. "I'll accept, but only if you are as well. You will also be known as God or Almighty, but in my stead in case of emergencies or in case I'm busy with something. That way there can always be at least one of us creating, managing, and watching over the creations."_

_"I rather enjoy that idea, Raphael."_

_"So do I, Lord."_

With a wave of Crowley's hand, the memory stopped and he turned to face Aziraphale with his head down to avoid looking him in the eyes. "Crowley, you...you are..." He heard him stutter in disbelief and his voice barely above a whisper. "A-And Gloria, you...you KNEW! I...am I a joke to both of you? Am I a joke to YOU, Crowley?"

Crowley immediately lifted his head up with a dropped jaw. "No, of course not!"

"A-All that time. The entire time we knew each other. You were God!? One half of the same being, anyway, but still you're..."

"Yes, but I was truly also a demon. I was dragged down. God didn't mean for me to fall. Lord didn't mean for me to fall. Although...Gloria is a lot simpler...so..." Crowley turned to face her and she nodded. "Thank you." He nodded at her before turning to face Aziraphale, who looked more confused than anyone on the entire planet Earth.

"I-If I'm not a joke...then...what am I to you?"

"That...would be better explained through the memories and my thoughts. Believe me, but...no. You're not a joke to me. To either of us! You were meant to be a Cherub! I remember. You were meant to be the Cherub guarding the Eastern Gate of Eden with his flaming sword."

"A-A-A CHERUB!?" Aziraphale squeaked out with widened eyes as he held his hands to his chest.

"YES!" Crowley laughed out, which eased Aziraphale's tenseness, but only a fraction. "In fact..." Crowley furrowed his brow with a slight smirk as he touched a finger to Aziraphale's body where his grace would be, and in the blink of an eye there was a bright electric blue light and then it was gone. "There. Now you have your rightful power, rank, and title."

"W-Won't Heaven notice!?"

"Not if I don't want them to." Gloria stated. "And I know Raphael wouldn't want them to either."

"That's right." Crowley confirmed. "Go on, if you want to, let your wings out."

"I-Is that...an order?" Aziraphale lowered his head slightly, a heavy and sorrowful pit forming in his gut.

"I did say if you wanted to. I would never order you to do anything, Aziraphale. Never."

"Did you order me to be put on the Eastern Gate of Eden?"

"I'd never Order you to do something against your will. Always a request, but never an order. You were asked if you thought you were up for the task of guarding it and you said yes. This was before everything went to Hell. Literally. Gloria asked you then, though, because I was busy, but I still knew of the conversation. Now, um...I know you have many questions, but...I promise, a lot of them will be answered through my memories and thoughts. I'll stop every now and then to check on you, but..."

Aziraphale nodded and held Crowley's hand once again, squeezing it tight in frightened reassurance. "Yes. Continue, please, but...after this...we need to talk. After all of this."

"I...well...let's see how you feel after seeing all of this, okay?" He received a nod from Aziraphale, so he waved his hand and the memory changed to a far more beautiful Heaven than Aziraphale had ever remembered. It was filled to the brim with forests, plants, clouds, cliffs, mountainsides, large bodies of water, rivers, waterfalls, it was expansive! It was infinite and the clouds were golden and gorgeous, it took Aziraphale's breath away, and it actually caused him to release his wings. "O-Oh..." Aziraphale said as he felt an extra set of wings. I-I have two sets of wings now, and..." He brought a wing out in front of him and gasped as he lightly ran his fingers through the feathers. "...they're..." He swallowed a lump in throat as he took in the various different light blues mixed seamlessly with light greens. The color white was still in his wings, but it was splattered about like stardust in his wings. "They're gorgeous." He whispered out.

"They match your grace." Crowley said, but as soon as he did, he blushed and cleared his throat, allowing the memory to continue on one of the cliffs in Heaven.

_Raphael was standing on a cliff with three sets of wings that had hues of dark greens and the deepest black Aziraphale had ever seen. There was also the look of stardust in his wings, but it was a glittering silver, purple, and other noble colors. Up behind him came Gloria in the same dress that Raphael had given her. "What are you thinking about?" Gloria asked once she was standing next to him._

_Raphael spread his right wing so that he could wrap it around her. "About all we've created. This place we've decided to call Heaven. Soon, we'll create the first angels, and then they will create more in a far different manner once they're old enough and once their instincts kick in. I still can't believe you thought of nesting. It's brilliant, truly. It's a way to show devotion, care, loyalty, and love."_

_"Raphael, I know you. You're thinking about a great deal more than that. What is it that's bothering you?"_

_"Don't you know?" He asked calmly while the wind blew his wavy and shining scarlet hair._

_"You and I both agreed to leave the others mind and emotions alone. We separated our ability to affect the other in such a way. We can think to each other, and converse that way. What are you worried about, Raphael?"_

_"I wouldn't necessarily say worried, but I have wondered. Yes, we will technically create them, but...we didn't limit ourselves to love of the romantic nature...of the mating nature. We decided not to. It was your IDEA not to, and I've been wondering why that was."_

_"Because, I think you deserve love. You have so much of it to give, if you should fall in love with one of the angels, then-"_

_"But wouldn't that be just a bit strange? If I had a hand in creating them, they would essentially be my fledglings, or grandfledglings or even great grandfledglings and so on."_

_"Well, what would you like to do? Do you want me to do away with the idea? Do you want us to limit ourselves from romantic love?"_

_"No, nothing like that. I...I believe romantic love will play a key role in everything we create. I just...perhaps I won't have a hand in creating the fledglings. Perhaps I can gift you my ideas for them and you can give them form for me. That way...I won't have created them from my hand and I won't have that connection."_

_"Don't you WANT that connection?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes._

_"Of course I do, but...I also do agree with you. I want romantic love. They have to be perfect for me though, and I don't want you to create someone for me. I want to fall in love with them all on my own."_

_"What if...you know, we talked about the humans. What if you fell in love with one of them?"_

_"Ah, I will have a hand in them. I don't believe I can go without that. So, no. No romance with humans. Besides, we're not even fully done with all of the chemicals and elements that will go into creating humans. So, that won't be for some time. They also still need their own place, and-"_

_"-and you're avoiding the subject again."_

_"Nothing get's past you." He laughed dryly. "I want to love, but...how can I with who I am? I want to love someone romantically and perhaps...someday...even create fledglings of my own...the mating way...but how can I do that when I'm God. It...It would feel like they would be doing it because of who and what I am."_

_"If you want...we can tell them after the universe is created and after we start time."_

_"I don't think that would go well. You see, if I should ever have a mate...I don't want them to suddenly get special treatment of others, because they're with me. I don't want them to be bowed down to as well as me, and I certainly don't want to risk losing them, because of the looks, attention, treatment, or lack thereof because they were with me. No, I...I don't think it'd be possible for me, but I still want it. Just as you want to be a mother, I want to love romantically, and it hurts. Romantic love...is one of the most fragile and easily broken loves that we've created. It's just as fragile if not more so than...trust."_

_"What would you expect of the one that you would fall in love with?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure honestly. I know that I want to be with someone I can speak easily to. One that...I can trust and have faith in. I want someone that can make me laugh, cry, rage, and even confused. I want someone intelligent. I want someone kind, caring, warm, happy, and stubborn. I want someone that will love the humans as I do." At that he let out an honest laugh and a shake of his head. "Of course...many of the angels will have these attributes, but...I guess...I want someone that I'd be willing to die for."_

_"DIE!? Raphael, we can't die. You know that."_

_"I know, but someone that...if I imagined for a moment...that I was limited by such a thing as death...I would want to believe that I would be willing to die for that person. I don't think I want to be known by them. Not as I am. Not who and what I am. If they could just know me as Raphael, I'd be content."_

_"We agreed..."_

_"I know." He sighed out as he wrapped his wing tighter around her. "I know and I won't go back on that. We'll tell the angels when there's enough of them to tell and after the universe is created. We may adjust the timing a bit, but certainly around there."_

_"So, is that why you've been up here? You want a mate and fledgling of your own?"_

_"Yes, but...Not sure how that's possible for me. Besides, you created most of the mating and nesting rules. I'd need you to explain them to me."_

_"Tell you what. If I sense that you're nesting...I'll come to you immediately, without question."_

_"I'd appreciate that, but I'd have to find the perfect someone first, and remember, I said not to create one for me. It must be an honest and true love. I have to honestly fall in love with them."_

_"I understand. I'll accept this, but don't fault me or anyone else if you should feel familial love with your humans."_

_"I won't." He chuckled warmly before kissing the side of her head._

_The memory shimmered before revealing Raphael walking into a large and dimly lit room. He then walked over to Gloria with a proud smile on his face. "Are these the first fledglings?"_

_"You know they are." She smiled. "Here, hold this one. Mind his head."_

_"HIS? I thought they were sexless."_

_"Well, they are, but they also have distinct looking features, and some of them have decided very early on to have an effort. This one is a HE apparently."_

_Raphael took the sleeping fledgling into his arms, careful to mind the fluffy white wings. "Hello, there. I'm Raphael. I'll be teaching you how to walk, talk, and a lot of other things." The fledgling opened his eyes to reveal an undeniable purple. "My, you have interesting eyes."_

_"Some of them gained a bit more stardust than others. That's one of them."_

_"I can see that. Have you named this one yet?" Raphael asked as he used one finger to gently rub the fledglings soft and pale tummy._

_"No, I haven't."_

_"Hmm...this one is Gabriel. He has wide eyes and I can tell there's a stubborn eagerness to do good and listen. Perhaps this is the messenger you were talking about."_

_"Hmm...perhaps." She nodded._

_The memory shimmered to a different one once again, only this time, there were angels walking among Heaven and some were even flying freely, laughing, but most of them were in groups and that's when Aziraphale saw Gloria yank Raphael into a different room of some sort. It looked like the throne room, but vastly different from the one he knew. The throne held every chemical, emotion, element, metal, and aura ever created. "What ARE you doing?"_

_"I was watching the other angels getting along." He calmly answered her._

_"No, you were standing there feeling sorry for yourself, again, because you haven't found yours yet."_

_"I just..."_

_"Raphael, believe me, I know, and if you HADN'T told me not to create one for you, I would've already, but you also have to get past the whole...who and what you are thing. You can make a nest, too, you know, and you already had to break poor Gabriel's heart."_

_"I had no choice! It didn't feel right and it was too awkward, because I held him as a fledgling and I named him. He's more like a nephew than anything." He let out a remorseful sigh. "Everything's changing."_

_"As they must."_

_"I'm well aware." He nodded. "I'm all too aware."_

_The memory changed once more, but instead of the normal golden shimmer that came with the change, it was a gentle turquoise. "You called me, Lord?" Raphael breathed out with a slight laugh as he brushed off some kind of dirt from his robes._

_"Yes, and where were you?"_

_"I was rough housing with some adolescent fledglings. They wanted to take me on all at once if you can believe it. At least twenty of them this time."_

_"Did you have to send them to the healers?"_

_"Of course I did." He chuckled as he slipped off the top of his robe. It was common to do so when an angel needed to cool off and let their wings properly air out after sparring or exercising, but this was the first time that Aziraphale had seen Crowley like this, and his jaw dropped while a blush rose to his cheeks, and he was grateful that Crowley wasn't paying attention. He still looked the same, but just slightly more muscular, and instead of pale plain skin on his chest, there were golden snakes that wrapped around his torso, traveling up from his hips to his shoulders, and then wrapping downwards on his arms until the snake heads met the very back of his wrists, which were usually hidden away due to the robes._

_As the rest of the robe was wrapped carefully around his waist and tied, he looked up at her with a gentle smile. "Are you quite done?"_

_"Not unless you want to spar, too." He smirked with a risen brow._

_"You're in a good mood." She returned the smirk. "Have you been in my wine again?"_

_"No, not today, but that sounds like an excellent idea!" He stepped up to her throne and schooled his features from amused and playful to serious. "Now, seriously...why did you call for me?"_

_"It's time, Raphael." She stated calmly. "It's time to START time. It's time to create the universe, but to do that...we'll need to tell the other angels about the humans we plan to create."_

_"I thought...you had one more angel coming out of training today."_

_"I did, and he has."_

_"What's his name?" Raphael inquired with an intriguing expression._

_"Aziraphale. He's to be a Cherub. He will be the keeper of knowledge from our library and he will also be the one to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden. He'll be told his orders and rank soon, but he has graduated training."_

_"Aziraphale..." Raphael said with a concentrated look on his face._

_"Something wrong with that name?"_

_"No, I..." He furrowed his brow as he shook his head slowly. "...I don't know what it is, but...I know that I will know them."_

_"You've known that about many if not most of the angels." Lord rolled her eyes with a huff._

_"Not like this. I'll know him more than I even know Lucifer."_

_"More than me?"_

_"Heh...no. Not that strong. I just...I'll know him. Well. It's...an incredible and wonderful feeling, but...I had never felt a feeling like this one for the others before, but surely...a name can't cause that much of a reaction in me. I mean...I'm God. So are you, but..."_

_"Perhaps...they are the one that you'll nest for?" She asked carefully, not quite sure herself._

_"I'm...not sure. It's powerful, but the name...they're kind aren't they? Intelligent, faithful, and strategic."_

_"They are indeed. You know that names are powerful things, Raphael."_

_"I know. We've made it that way. I just...I still can't see how I can mate or nest with anyone with who and what I am, but...at the very least...I can feel it in my grace that they'll be a trusted friend. So...to get back on topic. You want to start time and the universe?"_

_The memory shimmered away to reveal a furious Raphael flying through the sky with a staff in hand that had snakes winding up and around it. His large and expansive wings beating harshly in the air, carrying him faster than Aziraphale has ever seen any angel fly. When he landed, he slammed the butt of his staff on the ground as he put himself in front of at least fifty young and recent angels and Principalities. He covered them in a golden dome of light, and wrapped sharp and ugly vines around the being he was attacking. "I will not let you hurt them, Lucifer!"_

_"Hurt them!?" A voice growled. "Why would I want to hurt them? They're to join me in the fight against God's tyranny!"_

_"God is not a tyrant! You are!"_

_"Truly? You...ARGH! Think so?" Lucifer said as he struggled against the thorns of the vines._

_"Yes! God will create humans, they will have Earth, and they will grow and create on their own!"_

_"She's giving a WEAK creation too much power! They don't even FLY, Brother! They need things called hearts and souls and...organs! They'll be in our image, but they will be clueless and naked! Yet they get to create more of themselves just as we do!? They'll have an entire planet to use!? To create who knows what else!? She's lost her MIND! She tells us to love them as if love wasn't a choice for everyone here!"_

_"She wants us to love them unconditionally, and you know it!"_

_"I refuse to love beasts that will only be slightly higher than animals!"_

_"Stop this now, Lucifer, or I will destroy you." Raphael growled, causing Aziraphale's eyes to widened quite considerably with a gasp, because he's heard Crowley growl before. He's heard him hiss, growl, shout, roar, and many other ferocious sounds, but he's never heard anything sound so solid, so true, so pointed, and so...promised...come from Crowley. It wasn't a warning or even a threat. Raphael was going to destroy him right then and there._

_Lucifer calmed with wrath still in his eyes in a hateful glow. "Fine. I'll stop this, for now. You can't protect everyone, Raphael. You will die trying."_

_"Then so be it!" He lifted his staff, seemingly summoning the vines back into the ground and making the golden dome of light vanish. Lucifer left and Raphael turned to face the others who seemed stunned and fearful. "It's okay now. I can't promise it'll stay that way, but for now...everything is okay."_

Aziraphale looked to Crowley as the memory shimmered, and he noticed that this time, Crowley was forcing the memory to skip. "I'd rather you not see or hear my fall. Either of you."

_When the memory settled it was Crawley and Aziraphale on the wall with Aziraphale's wing over him. "You know..." Crawley began. "...you never gave me YOUR name."_

_"I didn't?" Aziraphale asked. "Could've sworn I had. Well..." Aziraphale turned slightly to hold out his hand while still protecting Crawley from the rain. "...my name is Aziraphale."_

_Crawley's eyes widened with a bright smile. 'Will wonders never cease! So THIS is Aziraphale!' He took the hand with a smirk. "Pleasure to meet you, Aziraphale."_

_Their hands separated and they both looked out to the rain ahead of them. "Quite the nasty storm."_

_"Yes, it is." Crawley agreed. "We should seek shelter from it."_

_"Why would we do that?"_

_"Because, we may be an angel and a demon, but we can still lose these corporeal forms that tie us to the Earth physically. You know every angel has one corporeal form, but two true forms. It would take a very long time to be sent back to Earth, and I for one, don't want to wait that long. I doubt you do either."_

_"Why would you think that?" Aziraphale huffed._

_"Because, you find them too interesting to leave alone, and you gave them your flaming sword. You want to make sure they're okay." He stated confidently._

_"H-How would you be so sure of that?"_

_"Because you're kind."_

_"Kind?" He asked as if the word was foreign, but both knew it wasn't. "What would a demon know of kindness?"_

_"A great deal, since you gave it to me in the form of a raised wing." Aziraphale looked up at his wing and quickly brought it back to himself, causing Crawley to pout slightly. 'I never said it was a bad thing.' He cleared his throat. "I may be a demon, but that doesn't mean I don't forget what Heaven was like." He then hovered his wing over Aziraphale, which caused the angel to look up in shock. 'I just wish I knew why my own sister would betray me and send me to Hell! We created the humans together and now...I'm a demon. I wish we could've met differently, Aziraphale.'_

_The memory shifted to Crawley waving farewell to Hastur with a confident sneer. "Eventually, Crawley, you're going to slip up and Hell will have its fun with you."_

_"Yes, well, until then, I'll be taking that commendation you owe me for...what was it again? Oh, yes, a grand total of fifty souls to gluttony, fifty souls to envy, two hundred souls to wrath, and sixty-five souls to lust. Making a whopping three hundred and sixty-five souls for Hell! And, if I'm correct, which, I know I am, because I've done the math and I'm a rank above you in Hell, that means I'll be taking my five years of commendation now." He held out his hand, waiting for the scroll._

_"Here! Don't think you'll stay on top, Crawley!" Hastur hissed as he slammed the scroll into Crawley's hand._

_"Uh-huh, sure, and don't let the sulfur hit you on the way down." He said as he waved the scroll before burning in Hellfire. Once Hastur was gone, Crawley sighed and looked up with pure sorrow in his features. "I don't like taking credit for what the humans do, but if it keeps me away from Hell..." Shaking his head and lowering it, he rolled his shoulders and miracled himself on the edge of a nearby village made entirely of tents, humans, animals, and chatter. However, just as he was about to step foot into the village, he heard a cry near one of the small patches of forest and trees. "That's...not right." Crawley furrowed his brow before he followed the noise, holding a hand to his heart._

_Once he reached the source of the noise, he let out a whimper as tears began to slowly fall down his face while he slowly picked up the source of the noise. "Who would leave you out here on purpose little one?" He said to the infant in his arms. Whoever left her hadn't even bothered to wrap her when they left her like that, meaning they just wanted to get rid of her and have the wild feed on her. "You are safe now." He smiled down on her before slowly changing his form to completely female. It was far more feminine than the nanny get-up, Aziraphale realized, but he chose not to say anything. "I'll take care of you. You will be mine and I've give myself a form to feed you until you can eat more solid foods. I will name you..." She looked around for inspiration, because it was painfully obvious that names were still important to the former God. He then noticed there were lilies nearby and smiled down at her. "...Your name will be Lily. Come, I'll take you away from here and raise you. I have five free years and that's enough time to teach you how to hide from demons."_

_The memory faded away and revealed Crawley in a male form once again, flying through the air with desperation on his face. "Lily! Where are you!?" He called out with a hoarse voice, proof of how much he had used it. "Where are you, Lily!? Call out to me!?" He continued to fly as he cried, "Was it not enough to betray me!? You had to take her from me, too!? This isn't you! I know it isn't!" He shouted to the sky._

_"H-HERE!" He heard a voice cough below him._

_He looked down and quickly looked up. "Thank you!" He flew down to her, and Aziraphale was impressed at just how far the memory took them. She was an adult. Anyway, He flew down to lift her up, but quickly noticed she was holding two infants, and they were seemingly minutes old, and from what Aziraphale could tell...still...attached to her. The sight caused him to gasp, but Crowley didn't stop the memory. However, as he continued to look at her, he realized she was incredibly familiar. "Are they...?"_

_"They're alive. I gave birth while...you were gone. They...were...born...three minutes...a part. They haven't...haven't been cut from...me, yet. I have to...oh...I'm so tired, Father." She whimpered as she sagged in his arms._

_Crawley reached down and used his power to cut the cords. "I'll fly us to the Ark. The belly of it. I'll create a way and we'll hide there until it's safe. Hold onto them with all you have!" She nodded her head and he held her tight to his chest, flying into the sky once more.  
_

_Once they made it inside the ark and to the belly of it where the food was stored he set her down and finished what needed to be finished. He then healed her, and used a miracle to clean the infants, knowing that at the moment Hell would be rejoicing in the soul toll they would be gaining. Therefore, they wouldn't notice NICE miracles. "Twins." She breathed out. "I had twins, Father."_

_"Yes, I can see this, Lily." He smiled before he miracled the infants to be swaddled tightly in dark blue blankets. "Two boys, no less. Do you remember what I said for you to do if you should have twins?"_

_"Yes." She nodded._

_The memory blinked, which Aziraphale thought was odd until he understood the reason for it. The next memory showed them still in the ark, but the twin boys were fast asleep. One in Crawley's arms and one in Lily's. "So, names?"_

_"I was thinking Levi and Leo. I know names are important, but those are the ones that I want."_

_"Very good. They're good names." He looked down at the one in his arms and noticed there was a birthmark in the shape a star. A misshapen one, but one nonetheless. "This one should be Levi."_

_"Okay." She nodded with a tired smile. "This one will be Leo, then."_

_"Are you going to tell me what happened to the man who was supposed to be with you? Your husband?"_

_"He...He left. He saw that the flood really was coming and he told me that I would only slow him down. That I was dead weight. I...I thought that..."_

_Crawley let out a wing and wrapped it around her as he scooted closer. "Shh...none of that now. All you can do is pray that he made it to safety SOMEHOW, and if he didn't that he's in Heaven."_

_"WHY!? He abandoned me!"_

_"Because, would you do the same to anyone that he had done to you?" She shook her head. "Exactly. So, continue to show kindness. People can change. People can regret. Anyone can. This rain...it holds regret...of what, I don't know really, but it's a painful regret. A heartbroken regret."_

_The door opened to reveal Aziraphale in his robes and as soon as he sighted Crawley he marched forward with confusion, pain, and fury written on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked as he closed the door with a wave of his hand._

_"I save them from the flood, Aziraphale." He replied calmly._

_"YOU'RE Aziraphale?" Lily asked with widened eyes._

_"And how would you know me, child?" He asked in a calmer tone now._

_"He talks about you. He says that you were the first being in a long time to show him kindness without recognition or purpose. You were just simply...kind."_

_Aziraphale looked at Crawley with a risen brow. "Really?" Crawley nodded. "Well, what are the three of you doing on here. I don't mean to be cruel, Dear Girl, but you and those..."_

_"Infants, Aziraphale. Here, this one is Levi. Hold him." Crawley stood and carefully handed the infant to Aziraphale, who carefully took him. He then walked to the side of the Ark and created an opening that wouldn't let any rain in at all or even a drop of water, but it would let things out. "Go on. You were going to say that she and these infants should be drowned. You said they should be dead. Go on."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lily cried out._

_"I..." Aziraphale slowly walked to the opening, holding the infant in his arms. He looked down at it and smiled with a wobbling lip. Then, ever so slowly, Levi opened his eyes and yawned. With shaking legs, Aziraphale collapsed and quickly used a miracle of his own to close the opening. Tears were spilling down his face and he was holding the baby tighter. "...I can't! God forgive me, I can't!"_

_'I forgive you, and I thank you.' Crawley thought as he took the baby away from Aziraphale. "I will take care of them when the flood ends." He brought in his wing, which caught memory Aziraphale's eye for a split second and in that second, a look of acknowledgement appeared in his eyes. Acknowledgement at the fact that the woman knew what he was, but trusted him anyway._

_"I won't say anything. Just...try to do good by them."_

_"Of course." He nodded._

Once again the memory was shifting, and once again Crowley was pushing it further. "It was the most difficult thing, mourning my daughter and grandchildren. My grandchildren never married and they never had children. They simply didn't want to, so I didn't force them. However, I don't want to watch those memories. I also don't want to watch Jesus' crucifixion since that's like watching my own nephew being crucified."

_The memory that settled was surprisingly not oysters, or King Arthur's time, but instead it was the fourteenth century. For two hours Aziraphale watched Crowley heal, not get there in time, heal, and continue on for what must've been years with how often the memory blinked in and out. Then, just as he's sitting on a stump, completely drunk and tired looking, Hastur comes up from the ground. "Hello, Hastur! Enjoying the mayhem and disease?"_

_"I was going to ask you the same thing, Crawley."_

_"It's CROOOOWLEY!" He groaned._

_"Whatever. You should know...it won't be lasting long and your commendation for convincing pestilence is almost up anyway. God caught pestilence."_

_"Shame." He grumbled and so did Hastur in agreement, unaware that Crowley was thinking, 'Good on you, Lord. You finally caught her. Now, if you don't mind, could you put a damn leash on that human-imagined monstrosity!? Oh, and please continue to keep Aziraphale safe. Just about the only good angel you have left to my understanding.'_

_When the memory changed again, it showed Crowley walking out of the Globe Theater, but Aziraphale suddenly noticed the memory was paused along with the sound of snickering that quickly erupted into pure laughter._

"Amused, are we?" Crowley asked he crossed his arms, and from what Aziraphale could tell, a free and equally amused smile.

"Oh..." She laughed. "...more than you know! Oh my! That was a conscious decision!? Tell me it wasn't! Tell me Hell forced you to do that!" When Crowley let out a heavy sigh before pursing his lips, she laughed even harder. "What were you THINKING!?"

"I was THINKING that I should blend in!"

"There were plenty of humans that DIDN'T wear that where you were. So, what were you doing here? I was in Spain during William Shakespeare's time. I heard about his death on my way to France." Crowley let out a groan and Lord laughed in delight as he resumed the memory. "I'm never going to be able to unsee that goatee!" She snickered.

_"Okay...miracle a dreary play a success for Aziraphale...without it showing up on Hell's radar. Can't be that hard, can it?" He asked himself as he walked through the streets, if one could call them that. As he was walking, he wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into a young woman, causing her things to fall and for both of them to fall to the ground. "I am so sorry, my lady. I was lost in my own thoughts." Crowley quickly moved to help her with her things._

_"Oh...that's quite all right. I was lost in my own thoughts as well." She said as she also hurriedly obtained her items._

_Crowley found a book and handed it to her. "What's your name, my lady, if I may be so bold to ask."_

_"My name is Elizabeth." She smiled. "And your name, good sir?"_

_"Crowley." He smiled back. "Now, where were you heading with so many books, parcels, and..." He noticed one of the other items on the ground and saw that it was a handwritten will. The ink was still fresh. "...this..."_

_She snatched it from him in a huff and shook her head. "I...I was going to give all of these to my brother. He lives just out of town I um..."_

_"That will...it had your name on it...saying..."_

_"I know very well what I wrote!" She snapped. "I'm twenty years old. I'm not a child."_

_"Hmm...well...walk with me?"_

_"Are you going to try and convince me not to do it?"_

_"As far as I'm concerned, you have a will. It could be just in case. You haven't said anything about DOING anything until just now, Elizabeth." He held out his hand to her and she took it while at the same time he took the parcels from her. "Now, where did you say you were heading?"_

_"Just out of town. On the edge of it." She admitted._

_They eventually got there, she dropped everything off, and though her brother was sad, he didn't ask any questions and allowed her to leave. "Now, why has someone as young as you written a will?" He asked once they were out in the open field, unnoticed by anyone. Not even a carriage or horses. Her brother owned enough land to build a new town._

_"Do you want the honest answer or the one that everyone else wants."_

_"I'd prefer to hear whatever you honestly feel on the matter. If you want to tell me what everyone wants to hear, than do so, but I always appreciate honesty. I've never lied a day in my life. I've kept things to myself, but I haven't lied."_

_"Well...truth be told, I'm an orphan, and eventually I got too old for them to keep me and was sent to be on my own without any help or understanding. Poorly raised, really, but I learned manners, and what was...expected of me."_

_"Such as?"_

_"I'm to be silent unless spoken to, to get married and then after that...to cook, to clean, to honor, to please, to do whatever my husband asks of me, but...the man I was married to...I left him, he found me, and..." She moved her hair out of the way revealing a harsh bruise that seemed to be made with a fire poker or a thin pole of some sort. "...there's others on my thighs, and I just...I left him again, and he tried to catch me again, so I hid, wrote a will, gathered my things, and ran faster. I had just slowed down when I ran into you."_

_"Come live with me, then."_

_"What?" She whispered out in pure disbelief. "You don't even know me, yet you'd open your home to me?"_

_"I don't see why not. You've not done me any harm, I can protect you, and you'll want for nothing. You'll not be expected to do anything, but live, be happy, and be as much as yourself as you will allow."_

_"Why?"_

_"Like I said...why not? I have a mansion not far from here. I've been in town for about two weeks, but that's around when I bought the mansion. Everything's moved in, and I even have a small garden. I can cook, clean, and do anything else. It's not problem."_

_"You...You're not normal."_

_"Far from it." He smirked before showing her his wings. When he gained the apparently desired reaction of her gasping and falling on her backside in the large tall grass, he chuckled and put them away. He then held his hand out to her and she took it with shaking hands. "No, I'm not normal. Now, I wasn't heading home, sad to say, but a um...companion of mine...was viewing another one of Shakespeare's plays, or rather...the practice of it. I told him I would try and make it a success. So...that's what I was trying to do."_

_"Oh! I can help with that!"_

_"Can you now?"_

_"Yes! I may not have had a kind husband, but I did know a lot of women who absolutely adored some of Shakespeare's plays. They'll be happy to get the word out and convince their husbands to join."_

_"I'll hold you to that." He grinned. "So, would you like to live with me?"_

_"As what, though? I...I don't very well see myself capable of being an angel's wife."_

_"Ah, no, not like that at all. You can live with me and be whatever you want."_

_"Okay. Friend then, or...you seem old enough to be my father..."_

_"Ouch!" He laughed out. "That's fine as well. Let's go. We have a play to save."_

_The memory blinked and Crowley was sitting next to a smiling Aziraphale and a pleased Elizabeth in a huge crowd of people._

_When the memory changed again, Aziraphale had expected to see revolutions or even his poor decision that landed him in the Bastille, but it didn't show that. It showed Crowley wearing what he wore the day of their Holy Water argument, and he was furious. He slammed the door, tossed his cane, threw his hat, and stomped upstairs. He opened the door to his room, and Aziraphale gasped at what it revealed._

_The room was an entirely different dimension, but it was nearly a perfect replica of what Heaven had first been. "SUICIDE PILL!?" He screamed once he closed his door, causing the door to somehow disappear. "Why the HELL would I want to off myself!? He doesn't even know who or what I really am, but even his PERCEPTION OF ME...Why would he ever think that!?" He then looked to the sky with pain on his face. "IF YOU HAD LET ME STAY IN HEAVEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! WHY!? I TRUSTED YOU! WE TRUSTED EACH OTHER! I HAVE FELT YOUR EMOTIONS AS MY OWN BEFORE!" He shook his head before miracling his clothes to be different. To be what he wore in Heaven originally. His first clothes._

_Once he was dressed, he let out a dry laugh. "You know...I don't even know if you can hear me. If you could...would you help me?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "I miss it! I miss you so much!" He whimpered as he looked up at the sky once more, his serpentine eyes wet with fresh tears that slid down his face without remorse. "I'm down here with our humans, but I'm bound to Hell! Why would you do this to me? I can't...I can't feel you anymore. I've tried, and I can't go to Heaven, because they'll try and kill me, and I...I don't know how successful they may or may not be, considering that I'm a demon, but...I just..." He summoned his staff, causing both Lord and Aziraphale to gasp in shock, though Aziraphale didn't know why Lord would be shocked. However, any thought or pondering on that left him as Crowley circled the staff above his head, changing the day time scenery into a moonless and star-filled night. He then put away his staff and let out a heavy regretful sigh. "...I can't protect him enough. I want to protect him, and I can't do that if I don't have the Holy Water. I could make it myself, but I don't know what might happen! I still feel it. I still have an immense holiness about me, one that no one but you or I would have, but I don't know how effective it would be or what would happen to me. Just...I'm so tired, Lord. My heart...It's afraid. I'm not afraid of dying, because I've lived a long and good life with many children that have loved and accepted me for who I am, but...I am terrified...SO terrified of losing him. I can't lose Aziraphale. I...I dare say he's more important in my heart than you are at this point. I'm sure you would think it's a good thing...or would've...before you cast me out. I'm going to rest. Perhaps for a year or so. Then...perhaps see if he's not mad at me anymore. If he can look past the fact that I'm a demon."_

The memory shifting stopped mid-shift, so Aziraphale looked to see who stopped it and it seemed to be God, or...Lord...as Crowley so often called her. "I...I didn't hear any of that. I've heard a few of your prayers here and there, but not that one. I...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay now." Crowley nodded as he looked down to his feet. "I just...for six thousand years...I thought...well...that doesn't matter now." He sent her his own apologetic smile and a nod of his head. "It could also be that I created my own dimension. We did that when we needed space from each other, remember? When our ideas would get to be too much for the other, or when sparring matches didn't end how we wanted?"

"Yes, I remember." She nodded as she waved her hand to continue the memory.

_When the shimmering memory dust settled, it showed Crowley walking away just after handing Aziraphale his books in a destroyed church. 'I haven't seen him in so long! I slept until 1920 and I didn't even have the nerve to talk to him then! What the Hell was I thinking that I could talk to him now!? What would I say!?'_

_"Crowley..." Aziraphale called out before chasing after Crowley. "...I...I...where have you been?" He asked as he got into the side that Crowley had opened up for him._

_Crowley closed the door once Aziraphale was in, and then he got into his own side, started the car and began to drive slowly with the lights off. "The day I asked you for Holy Water I had intended to sleep for a year. Then, as it turned out, I was so...caught up in everything...that I slept until 1920 to the day. So...I've been sleeping and being a spy of sorts. I just...didn't want to talk."_

_"Oh..." Aziraphale deflated, but Crowley then...didn't notice. However, Crowley NOW noticed all too well. "...I'm sorry to hear that, but...perhaps we could talk now."_

_"Yeah." Crowley smiled slowly. "I'd like that."_

_The memory didn't shift like the others. This one shifted in pure flames, surrounding them mercilessly before settling on Crowley storming into Aziraphale's bookshop...which was on fire._

Aziraphale gasped. "YOU WENT IN!? YOU...You...were there..." The memory continued.

_"Aziraphale! Aziraphale! Where the Heaven are you, you idiot! I can't find you! Aziraphale, for God's- For Satan's- AHH For SOMEBODY'S SAKE WHERE ARE YOU!" He was knocked off his feet by a fire hose, but he quickly sat up with tears streaming down his face amongst the water he was blasted with. "Oh...you've gone." He whimpered out with a slight groan before shouting, "Somebody killed my best friend! BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU!" He looked around slowly, thinking, 'The angels, the demons, the humans...I don't care who did it. He was all I had. He was the most important thing to me, and now...he's been taken away! Lord, have I truly angered you that much, that you'd take him away from me!? DID YOU DO THIS!? DID YOU TAKE HIM FOR ME!? WAS IT BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!?'_

Not only did the memory fade, but they were back on the beach as well. Two beings stood in the gentle wind with the sound of the waves coming in and out of shore, waiting for judgement from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated but this was very long, and there was plenty I wanted to add, but it would've made it longer. Please, be kind when you comment, and I'm sorry for the delay! Thank you, everyone!


	9. A Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I have been gone and I am incredibly sorry that it is so short! I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale slowly turned to face Crowley, barely acknowledging the tears streaming down his face like steady rainfall droplets on a window. "I...you..." He swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to take in the image of Crowley, but his corporeal's natural salt water was getting in the way of his vision.

"Well, I hadn't planned on telling you like that. I hadn't really planned anything on telling you how I feel, but..." Crowley shrugged as he looked down at his shoes. "...I do, you know."

"D-Do what?" Aziraphale whispered out meekly as he brought a hand to his chest.

Crowley looked up and breathed in and out for a beat before saying, "I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Show me." Aziraphale sniffled as his whole body was trembling.

To anyone else, it would've sounded like a clever request to be kissed into oblivion or to be led into a bedroom, but for beings such as Aziraphale and Crowley, they both understood what it meant. Crowley winced slightly and shook his head slowly. "I don't think that'd be a good idea, Aziraphale."

"Maybe not, but we've never really had any good ideas between us, have we?" He let out a wet and nervous laugh as he began to fiddle with the ring on his pinkie finger. "I-I want to know. I...have you...been suppressing it all this time?" He asked tentatively, still attempting to see past the tears and his trembling heart.

"Yes." Crowley croaked out. "Are you...ready? It may be a bit much...being who I am and all, and I assume you want to feel all of it."

"Have you...felt mine?"

"Your...what?" Crowley asked with a tilt of his head.

"That would be a no, my dear." He gave a dry chuckle before he wiped away his tears. He gave one final sniff and prepared himself. "All right, I'm ready."

Crowley nodded and not only did his body relax, but his whole being seemed to be at peace, miraculously being held up by sheer will alone. "Feel." He whispered as if he were whispering a new star into existence, and all at once within the span of exactly five milliseconds, he released everything that he had felt towards the angel in its full capacity just like he knew Aziraphale had wanted, and in that moment, he watched Aziraphale fall to his knees, clutching a hand to his chest tightly with a grip that was only manageable by a Cherub while the other hand steadied him on the ground.

Aziraphale felt as if several supernovas had been born inside his grace. The world around him suddenly seemed so unbearably dim to the light of love inside his chest. The feeling he had been given. The feeling that someone had felt for him. Everything that Crowley had felt for him. There was irritation, frustration, but they were both so incredibly fond. More fond than the words, by definition, should've EVER been. There was gratefulness, eagerness, patience, friendship, worry, pleased, protectiveness, but above all, there was a love like he had never known, felt, or seen, and it was for HIM of all beings! He wished he could describe it, but it was truly ineffable, and only caused to produce more tears. "E-Enough!" Aziraphale whimpered out with a hoarse voice.

Crowley nodded and immediately sealed all of his emotions in their metaphysical and metaphorical container. "Are you all right, Aziraphale?"

It took Aziraphale exactly three minutes to lift himself up off the ground, and another three to look at Crowley. Finally, after a final three minutes, the tears began to flow. "H-How? For me? I just...I've turned you away so often! How could you...I mean...and for SO LONG! Crowley, please...I-I'm not worth it."

"I believe you are. Besides, it's not about worth." He explained. "You saw and heard what I had said about falling in love with someone...anyone...and I fell in love with you."

"I...but...you're...you were supposed to be...but...are you still?" Aziraphale stuttered out as he looked back and forth between Gloria and Crowley.

"There was a huge misunderstanding." Gloria explained. "He was NEVER supposed to fall. I had thought that he was fine, and he was doing his own thing on Earth. Meanwhile, he thought I had abandoned him. I rose him, which was hilarious all things considered, and now he's God again. The main one. I'm back to being the step in, but Heaven and Hell don't know that."

Crowley let out a snort of laughter. "It would be difficult for them to know that since they thought it was just you the entire time anyway." He turned his attention on Aziraphale and gave a gentle smile that had the instant reaction of a magnificent blush on the angel.

"B-But...you're God and you...love me...romantically." Aziraphale croaked out. "Quite a bit from what I felt."

"Yes, well, I understand if you don't feel the same."

Aziraphale's eyes widened to a comical degree before he tore down his own barriers much like Crowley had done, and to his surprise, his love for Crowley caused Crowley to stagger back quite a bit. "You're wrong." He whispered out with a shy smile.

Crowley held a hand to his chest while his wings slowly unfurled. "Aziraphale." He whispered out with a huff of laughter. He also felt his heart, grace, and desires for Aziraphale kick into overdrive. He could almost feel his own pupils dilating. The heat in his belly increased to the heat of the sun, and he had to swallow the solar flares. "I...wow." He smiled before moving forward and gently placing a hand on the side of his love's face. "You'll want for nothing, my Dear heart. I will covet and protect you always and forever. I will vanquish any who wish you harm. I will lay down my existence for you. I will be your well of limitless power, wrath, love, sadness, and any other emotions you can feel. I give you my everlasting and Holy protection. Holy Water will always feel like a soothing balm even if you should fall, and Hellfire will feel like a gentle summer day. I give you my love, my heart, my soul, and everything I am. Will you have me?"

Aziraphale let out a questioning squeak as he felt Crowley's other arm wrap around his lower back, pulling him closer. "D-D-Did you just...were those marriage vows?"

"Honestly, yes, they were. I am God after all, so technically, I have the ultimate power to do marriages whenever I want. Will you have me, Cherubim Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, and God's personal knowledge keeper?"

"I-I-I will! I do! I...yes! Whatever I have to say for you to know that I'll have you! For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours! I have nothing but my heart, soul, mind, and body to give, but yes. You have me. Forever and further if you should so decide."

"I'll seal this Holy contract with a kiss and you will feel my blessing among your soul. You will also feel bound to me, which will be far different from how any being in all creation was ever bound." Crowley leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aziraphale's, causing both of them to gasp and then moan as they pulled each other closer. They both felt their graces become one in their embrace and they both felt their graces separate with equal parts of the other. When they finally separated they were breathless and dizzy, almost as if they were drunk off of each other.

Soon, clapping was heard nearby, sobering them up as they looked to the source. "Well, it's about time, Uncle." Jesus grinned.

"Jesus! Good of you to stop by!" Crowley grinned as he unwound himself and settled for holding Aziraphale's hand.

"JESUS!?" Aziraphale squeaked.

"As much as I would love to share pleasantries, that will have to wait. Gabriel, Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel are working with Beelzebub, Dagon, and Hastur to try and restart Armageddon."

"I see." Crowley nodded. "I can take us to my office in Heaven. No one knows it exists, so we'll be safe there to talk. Ready?" Everyone nodded, and everyone wondered just what was going on and what Jesus had found out, but all of them knew that this time there would be a war, and it had to be fought rather than stopped.


	10. The Really Big One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angels, their names, their ranks, and what they represent are things that I actually looked up to make sure I got it right...and I was impressed! I'll put a link in the END notes if I can. I hope it works and as always...enjoy! Oh, and sorry for being gone so long. Drama happened, its been dealt with, and now I'm back and even have a few more fanfic ideas!

Once they arrived in Crowley's original office, Gloria and Crowley gave Aziraphale and Jesus some time to be impressed while exchanging amused and knowing glances at each other. It was true that Heaven had once looked like an endless and glorious garden and then an office building, and Gloria's 'throne room' truly looked like a throne room that one might find in any monarchy, but that was not the case with Crowley's office. Crowley's office was an astronomical wonder.

It was an infinite room, more infinite than space, yet it held air and wind as if they were still on Earth by the shore. The grass that they stepped on glowed and practically hummed and vibrated with every step took. The trees that surrounded them were of various different colors that no other tree in creation had ever been, even when the seasons had changed. There were insects that glowed, and that had strange wings unlike Jesus or Aziraphale had ever seen. There were two headed and three headed animals that looked very similar to their singular headed counterparts. Through the sky horses flew calmly without a care in the world with their large and glorious wings.

When Jesus and Aziraphale looked up, they saw nearly every galaxy ever created, a few colorful planets that covered over some of them, and there were many colorfully glowing and normally lit moons. The sky was expansive and in a permanent state of a pure unpolluted night.

As they continued to look around, they noticed unicorns off in the far distance, and up in what appeared to be mountains to the East and North, there were dragons and wyverns flying over the mountains and even into them, where both Jesus and Aziraphale had summarized were caves. In the middle of all of it was an open field of the same strange ground they were on, which felt softer than anything they had ever stepped upon, and was many shades of blue and green underneath the impossible night sky.

"Crowley...this...this place is your office?" Aziraphale whispered out in awe with a shaky breath.

"It is." Crowley confirmed as he stepped to stand by him. "When I was creating animals to put on Earth, some of them didn't really...how do I say this...turn out as I had hoped. Now, don't get me wrong, I love all of the creatures I have here. I do, but...some of them would've been too challenging or too difficult for the humans. I HAD accidentally let out a few unicorns, but the absolute originals are here, and everything here has a male and female pair, and they continue to make more, just like the other animals and humans do. I have an ocean some miles away that has mermaids and every terrifying creature that the humans had ever imagined."

"Do you now?" Aziraphale scoffed out a laugh. "And I suppose...you had something to do with them imagining them?"

"I did, indeed. It broke my heart that I wasn't able to see them anymore, because I had fallen. So, I placed the ideas in their heads, and the details of them. Centaurs, Mermaids, Mermen, Dragons, Wyverns, Drakes, Wyrms, Half formed creatures...like the half snake half man, unicorns, Pegasus, and all of the others. It took a great amount of effort, but I eventually had the humans weave many of them into their stories."

"Yes, and if I'm correct, in the forest about a light-year away from here, you also have the elves, don't you?" Gloria questioned.

"Any fantasy creature that man has thought of, and many that they don't even know could possibly exist, live in my office. This is my home. Well...it was...in Heaven anyway. It is infinite. More infinite than the universe itself. I'd love to give you both a tour, but truthfully, that would take ages, and judging from what my...nephew...has said, we don't have that kind of time."

"No..." Jesus sighed in dismay. "...we do not."

"What have you heard?" Gloria questioned with concern as they walked into the middle of the field.

"I've heard that Gabriel and Michael plan to kidnap a human woman who has proven to be fertile in her life, and they will either have Dagon and Beelzebub drain one of her newborns' blood and replace it with Lucifer's blood, or they will...force...her to carry Lucifer's child. Adam, had permanently trapped him inside of Hell. He has apparently tried to escape and even change BACK into his monstrous form. Adam had also reverted him back to a more human looking form apparently. Hastur, is apparently to rally the troops in case the woman doesn't cooperate. Meanwhile, Sandalphon will be rallying the Heavenly troops in case Hell gets out of hand, and Uriel will be gathering her own troops to try and dispose of Aziraphale and Crowley, even if they can't die by Hellfire and Holy water, they are determined to destroy them both, by torturing the other and having each other watch for all eternity."

Gloria immediately gave an alarmed look to Crowley, who looked far more wrathful than anyone in all of existence had ever seen him. "Raphael?" Gloria questioned.

"I will not allow that to happen!" Crowley roared, causing every bird-like creature to immediately flee from their homes in the trees and bushes. "Gloria, is my platoon still available?"

"I never sent them out." Gloria nodded. "They have been waiting for you, and they knew that Armageddon was something that neither of us wanted."

"Good." He gave a stern nod before shouting in the most ancient Enochian that only Gloria and Crowley still knew.

"What did you...say?" Aziraphale began to ask, but finished on the singular word when he saw angels by the hundreds and thousands and then hundreds of thousands appear in the vast area.

Crowley waved a hand at the ground they stood on, and turned it into a large platform that lifted higher. He then turned it into a cliff that looked over all of them. "Everyone! Do you recognize me!?"

"You are Raphael!" They all shouted in unison.

"Who am I to you!?"

"You are our leader! You are God as well as Your sister! Your Sister takes Your place when You are not available!" They all shouted in unison once again.

"Who told you this!?"

"Your Sister, Lord!"

Crowley gave a slightly amused look as he looked to Gloria. "They had a right to know." She stated, which earned her an agreeing nod.

Crowley looked back out to them and immediately changed his form to his original look that he had in Heaven. "All of you know things that the rest do not!" He stated strictly. "All of you know who I truly am, the others do not! All of you know how precious the humans truly are, the others do not! All of you have the purest love in your hearts, and I can see that it is still within every last one of you! The others have failed in this! They have failed me, they have failed my sister, they have failed you, and most importantly, they have failed my humans! They have failed the UNIVERSE!"

A being stepped forward from the crowd. One that Aziraphale remembered well, and it caused him to tug on Crowley's robe. "What would you have us do?"

"Crowley...isn't that Death? He was there at the Apocalypse!"

"Yes, I was indeed there at the end of the planet Earth that did not happen! I do have a name, but it is not merely Death. I am Death and I am Retribution. I am also an Archangel, but I avoid that title when I can. The humans have come to call me Azrael. I have accepted this name, for it sounds like my purpose."

"Azrael, you have done marvelous work for me on Earth, and I thank you for leaving after Famine, War, and Pollution were vanquished by Adam's friends."

"It was my pleasure, Lord. I did not wish to see such a continuously green earth to fall into the hands of the selfish, such as Gabriel or Beelzebub. It was not time. Everything has its time, and unlike most...I know the furthest plans you have for your humans, near the Earth's Death, due to the Death of its sun. They will be long gone from the Earth when that happens, and they will visit your stars! I did not wish to see that avoided, Lord. Now, what would you have us do to the traitors?"

"The Archangel Gabriel, God's messenger, one of the Cherubim, he has grown power and rank hungry, and has failed to be the link between God, my Sister at the time, and my humans! The Archangel Michael, The angel of Mercy, one of the Seraphim, she has failed in showing any Mercy and has grown overly cunning, prideful, and she lies! She no longer knows what Mercy feels like! The Archangel Sandalphon, Protector of Unborn children and twin brother of Metatron, he has failed in protecting the weak, and protecting unborn children for he would work with Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and forces of Hell to either force Hellish blood into a human, or force a woman to carry another Antichrist! He is wrathful, and no longer knows how or what to truly protect! The Archangel Uriel, Angel of the arts, one of the Seraphim, she no longer finds beauty in the Earth or in my humans! She only finds beauty in what she can paint with bloodshed!" Crowley let out a heavy sigh of disappointment while many of the angels in front of them cried, and from what Aziraphale noticed, many of them were holding each other in a state of disbelief and sorrow and mourning, but he could see it in their eyes. They believed every word.

"Do you wish for us to fight?" Another angel stepped forward.

"Barachiel!" Crowley shouted with glee. "Archangel and My Chief of Guardian angels! I see you have done well in my stead!"

"You had been gone for six thousand years." Barachiel stated with laughter in his voice. "Someone had to pick up the slack!" Many of the angels laughed easily at that, which was a strange sight for Aziraphale, because mostly, he had never seen any angel genuinely laugh before today.

"And that you did! Yes, I am afraid we will need to fight! I did not wish to fight! You all know how much I detest battle among each other. Sparring is fine, it hones the skills and reflexes of any angel, but when blood is the goal, I cannot stand by and watch anyone suffer! They mean to make my humans suffer! They wish to turn Earth into their battle ground, but they will not have it! We will bring them here! To my infinite plain, and if it is a battle they want, it is a battle they'll get! They will fight US! They will fight those who truly see the light, love, beginning, end, and wonder of the Earth and my humans! We will gather _any_ who have doubts about those I have named, and after the battle, if any demons wish to be redeemed, then we will welcome them among our guardian ranks with open arms! We will forget their wrong doings and forgive them as if nothing had happened, because..." Tears began to fall from his eyes as he continued. "...this will be a battle for the ages! Hopefully it will be the final battle! However, most of you must know, that when I pull them here, and I will be PULLING them...many of you will not survive. This will not be a blood bath, but an ocean of blood! We will be fighting not just fellow angels, but the fallen! It is why I offer redemption to the fallen that truly wish to seek it and not just so they won't be fallen anymore, but because they truly feel remorse."

"Tell us what we are to do." Azrael had requested once again.

"The Archangels that I have named will be working with the fallen. Their names are Dagon, Beelzebub, and Hastur. They wish to bring about a new antichrist. I cannot let that happened, so like I said, I will pull them here by force. However, I will be pulling all of those that agree with the archangels and the fallen. I will be basically pulling all of Heaven and Hell. We are the protectors. All of you are of every rank! Many of you have TWO rankings. This will need to be a strategic battle with as little casualties as possible, though I am not foolish enough to think we won't lose anyone. Hold onto one another's grace as much as you can, because it may be the last you see of the other. This is a place they do not know. I will fill you with the knowledge of this place, so that you have the advantage. Those that agree, I will fill with the same knowledge! My Virtues and Principalities lift into the sky at eye level with me!"

Aziraphale had to take three steps back from the weight of the wind alone that came from what must've been a hundred thousand angels flying up all at once. "Yes, Lord!"

"You will be in charge of discreetly gathering those that have doubts of the Archangels that I have named! Fly down." When they did, Crowley shouted, "My Thrones!"

"Yes, Lord?" They asked as another hundred thousand flew into the sky.

"Pick either a Virtue or Principality to accompany. One of you for each. You will go and tell them what will happen. You will tell them that God has spoken and is not to be questioned. You will try and convince them to join us, but if they do not, then you will not persist, and you will continue on to the next angel until all have been spoken to. Fly down."

"Yes, Lord!"

"My Seraphim and Cherubim!" Two hundred thousand of each flew into the sky, and honestly, Aziraphale couldn't tell who was who with all of the wings that were in the air.

"Yes, Lord!"

"Take the Dominions and Powers, and create a strategic advantage placement. We are going for the element of surprise. They do not know who I am, so this will be more than a little strange for them, which gives us an added advantage. Gloria will be acting as God and she will give you added direction after I fill you all with knowledge, but what she tells you...will mostly be about camouflage. Fly down."

"Yes, Lord!"

"Finally, My Archangels and Angels!"

The rest, which had to easily be five hundred thousand flew into the sky, "Yes, Lord?" They practically roared at once.

"You will stay closest to the Cherub known as Aziraphale!" Many murmured in surprise at his words, but most murmured in confusion. "Aziraphale..." Crowley said as he motioned for him to come forward. Once he did, Crowley looked out to them once again. "EVERYONE! FLY UP! THE HIGHER THE RANK, THE HIGHER YOU FLY, BUT BE SURE TO BE AT THE SAME HEIGHT LEVEL AS YOUR FELLOW BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN RANK!" They all did so and it looked quite a lot like what the humans depicted for the choirs of Heaven. Terrifying, yet beautiful. Then, Crowley placed a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "This is my mate! He was wrongly called a Principality, when in fact, he was always meant to be a Cherubim. This is Cherubim Aziraphale! Angel of the Eastern Gate of Eden, and protector of humanity! He is my mate, and though we will be fighting a hectic battle if he is near any of you, I ask that you keep him safe and fight alongside him! He is not weak by any means and can fight as well as any Seraphim or even myself. All that I ask is that you protect him from harm and fight by his side, should you be near him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord, and congratulations!" They all chorused joyfully.

"Yes, congratulations..." One of the Archangels flapped their wings to get noticed. "...I knew he was too powerful and intelligent to be a Principality!"

"Cassiel! Thank you! Thank you to all of you! Thank you for being here."

"If I may speak bluntly, Lord?" Cassiel and Azrael both asked at the same time, causing both to flap their wings in amusement as they looked at each other in almost...a fond manner, which brought a knowing smile on both Gloria's and Crowley's face while Jesus and Aziraphale remained a bit confused.

"You both may, but perhaps...both of you have the same question or thought?" Crowley asked with a knowing smirk.

"I believe we do." Azrael chuckled out. "Typical of mates, isn't it."

"This is true and what a beautiful pairing the two of you make."

"Thank you, Lord." They both said with awed and honored voices.

"Um..." Azrael began. "...Have you been wanting a mate?"

"That was my question as well." Cassiel nodded.

"I have. Since before any angel was created. It was why I did not have a hand in making any of you. You are all completely my sister's, but neither are any of you my nieces and nephews. I have no ties to you other than being God and however you wish to think of me. However you believe of me in your heart is what I am to you. To Aziraphale, I am his mate. To me, he is mine."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we are overjoyed for you." Cassiel stated, and after he did so, many of the angels nodded their heads with the brightest smiles they could manage, and none of it was false. "I...I also must ask...on behalf of everyone here...we all have mates...and brothers and sisters whom we love very much..."

"I understand." Crowley nodded sympathetically. "All we can hope is that they'll join us and put these true traitors to rest. They no longer love the Earth or humanity. They want to end both the world and humanity." He looked out to all of them and gave a sorrowful smile. "WHOSE SIDE ARE WE ON!?"

"EARTH AND HUMANITY!" They all cheered, and though Crowley knew something had dawned on Aziraphale's mind at the choice words, he couldn't talk to him at the moment.

"We will ALL lose those we love. When we battle, show mercy. Give a chance. Ask them to relent and repent. If they do not do so...well...I'm certainly I don't have to voice it. There was the rebellion, everyone, and then there was the Apocalypse that did not happen. Now...It's time for The Really Big One. Heaven and Hell...against...Humanity!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_angels_in_theology


	11. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I...I just HAD to!

While the angels were gone, and while the others worked on a tactical and strategic plan, Gloria went with the other strategic angels, so that Aziraphale and Crowley could have some time alone before the battle began.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley carefully, his whole form trembling with awe, worry, and excitement. "Crowley?"

"Yes?" He asked in returned as he turned his gaze back to Aziraphale with a questioning look of his own. "Are you afraid of me, Aziraphale?"

"No, rather...I...well...I'm impressed, and awed, and...I feel so small next to you." He admitted as he looked out over the cliff to the angels that conversed, argued, and agreed with one another. "I was to lead an entire platoon in the Apocalypse...ME! Can you imagine...? Well...I suppose you can, but...I just...I know you might hope this might not change anything, but..."

"Oh, I know it changes everything for you." Crowley interrupted sadly. "...I understand if perhaps..."

"Whatever that sentence ends with, My Dear, I truly do not wish to hear it. Yes, it changes everything for me. More than you can imagine, but not for the reasons that you HAVE imagined apparently. Crowley, I've THOUGHT I've known you for six thousand years, and in that time, you've been exceedingly tempting..." The word caused a surprised and amused smirk to appear on Crowley's face as he looked directly to Aziraphale. "...and also exceedingly kind for a demon. I always knew there wasn't something that quite added up. I've smote many a demon, and none of them had a shred of kindness in them. I think you'll recall when the Library of Alexandra burned and when I found out it was one of your former colleagues."

"Yeah...Hastur still has the scar on his ass as far as I know." Crowley chuckled warmly.

"Well, yes, I did have a fun time smiting that one. Completely clueless and grotesque, that one. However, we're getting off topic. There was never a demon like you, and I'm not saying that, because I'm in love with you, but I'm saying that because it's true. I had always wondered and...if I'm to be honest...cursed...Gloria...I suppose...when I thought she was God. I remember...1941 when I realized that what I had been feeling since Eden was an ever growing love..."

"EDEN!?" Crowley's voice squeaked at the word while his heart thumped in delight that it was the same for Aziraphale apparently.

"...and I was so..." Aziraphale continued without hesitation, "...frustrated and angry. I shouted at her, 'Why would you fell him!? What did he ever do that was so wrong!? You're wrong! I don't understand! He's...He's so kind and stubborn and wonderful and I love him! Demons aren't capable of love or being loved! At least...that's what Gabriel has told us. I think...God...that you messed up and...I really do think you rather fucked up in felling him.' I was so upset...it didn't occur to me until the next day that I had told God that she had fucked up with...well...anything."

"You said the word, 'FUCK'!?"

"Not only that..." He continued in a tone that completely ignored Crowley's astonished and amused question. "...but you...were perfect."

"Um...thanks?"

"You're welcome, Dear, but I don't think you realize what I mean. I meant that every demon ever...has had some blemish, some burn, blister, or deformed thing about them, but the only thing that would've been considered different on you were your eyes, and they only reflected at what you were. They weren't hideous. In fact, I thought they were quite beautiful. Like sunflower petals. My point is...you were perfect and untarnished, which led me to believe...you weren't guilty of anything, which only further served my anger towards God for felling you. THEN, marvel of all marvels...She DIDN'T fell you! You were dragged down! Not only that, but you're God, which explained why you were just so..." He sighed dreamily for a moment, "...perfect."

"Perfect, huh?" Crowley smiled as his entire being felt more than one type of warmth towards the Cherub in front of him. "How so?" He asked as he slowly wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's waist and back.

"Well...You're ineffably perfect, for one, I suppose." He stuttered slightly while a light blush rose to his cheeks. "A-And if I may be so bold to say it...you're perfect for me. I..." He began as he moved into the hold Crowley had on him, and as he put his arms around his neck with starlit eyes, "...was once asked what my perfect mate would be like. Not too different from when men or women would be asked what their perfect man or woman would be like. I said, before I even knew you, that they had to be tall, kind, strict, stubborn, strong, caring, and in my personal opinion...handsome. I was then asked how I would know...this was asked of me in basic training three, and I suppose I wasn't supposed to take that question seriously, because we were still so young, but I did, and I answered...'I'll know by their eyes.' They thought it was a bit ridiculous, but I still didn't."

"Wait...so when you met me on the wall..."

"I knew immediately when you slithered up that you were the one that tempted Adam and Eve. I knew you to be a demon. For why or for what, I had no clue, but I knew what you were. I was...honestly...a bit unsure of how to deal with a demon at the time, so...the conversation was the best way to figure that out, but then...I saw you smile and I saw your eyes, and it made me smile more than your joke about us doing the good or the bad thing...being on opposite sides. Even your eyes smiled when you grinned at me, and I could tell there was honest amusement, but there was no hatred or disdain in your eyes. There was still...love. It was there as plain as day in your eyes. It lit up my grace like a supernova and I couldn't ignore it. When you flew away...I actually fell to my knees with tears falling to the Heavenly stone beneath me. When you flew away...it felt like a half of me...half of my grace left. Every time I saw you after that, it was more joyous and relieving than I could ever imagined. The feeling of the love you gave off on the wall would give you away, so I would always know when you were there. I could feel you. You're perfect for me. You're also extremely protective, and you do something that none of Heaven would do for me."

"Wh-" Crowley cleared his throat, because Aziraphale's little speech had him choked up and he didn't want to start crying now, so clearing his throat was the best method. "-What do you mean? I caused you trouble, and I practically forced you to help me stop Armageddon."

"Oh, but you had more reason than anyone for that, I suppose. You didn't want your Earth to End, but as far as doing more for me than Heaven...you never once turned me away. You ALWAYS welcomed me, and if I felt uncomfortable, you knew and immediately worked to solve it, rather than allow me to be uncomfortable. You've encouraged me, you've humored me, you've gone out to eat with me despite neither of us really needing to eat, you even helped me when I broke my wing in Australia."

"If I remember correctly, I warned you not to get gloriously drunk and then go flying. I told you to sober up, but no...someone wanted to go for a midnight flight, because the weather was nice. I flew with you, and you tucked in one of your wings and fell. Then...not realizing you had broken it...you decided to go and try and break up a fight between two kangaroos...and you broke it even further. I healed it, but it was a bitch to do, being a demon and all."

"Yes, well, you weren't completely anyway, and yes, you helped a great deal. If Gabriel had seen that...he would've said it was my own fault. He has...a number of times. Especially when I befriended humans and then I would cry when they would die. He would say it was my fault for getting too attached. It always felt wrong to me when he said that, because I always believed we were meant to love and protect them."

"You were. He had it wrong." Crowley confirmed.

"Yes, well, either way, you were just...there for me, and even when we would have arguments...you were still there with me. When I would be immensely stubborn and frustrated and ridiculous, you would listen to me anyway. You would even remember centuries later! You never truly minded when there were things I just...couldn't know or learn. You were extremely patient with me. Moreover, after the Apocawhoops..." The name brought out a snort of laughter from Crowley, which encouraged Aziraphale to continue. "...I had thought, 'Well...Heaven has abandoned me, and even tried to kill me...permanently. If I fall, I'll be with Crowley, if I don't, I'll be with Crowley for as long as I am able. Perhaps...I'll tell him one day about my feelings for him, but I've lost Heaven, and likely lost God, so...the only thing I have to lose is...the one being that means absolutely everything to me.' So, I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to lose you, but to think...I never lost you...God...and now we know what the other feels and it's all mutual. Not only ALL of that, but, oh, My Dear, you were right. Heaven and Hell against-HMPF!"

Crowley couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Aziraphale closer and kissed him on the lips, and was granted permission to dive his tongue into Aziraphale's mouth, which tasted ironically of apple cider. The moan that Aziraphale let out caused him to deepen the kiss by bringing his hand up to his Cherub's hair to gently pull on it. The groan it pulled out made Crowley want to do many more things, but there was a time and a place, and this was neither. Reluctantly, he pulled away with a groan of his own as they both had to steady themselves on the other. "I...um...s-sorry."

"Don't be." Aziraphale breathed out in joyous astonishment. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time, and we've already kissed, but...that...Dearest, I would rather like to finish where that was likely heading. After the battle, of course."

"After the battle I'm going to have to handle a few things, but yes. More that! I um...wow...heh..." He laughed lightly in slight disbelief. "...thought I might be a bit better at this and less awkward. Um, yeah, after I've finished with the things I need to take care of, yes, more kissing and...hopefully...what the kissing leads to?"

"Oh, yes, please." Aziraphale nodded.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Crowley said before holding out his hand and immediately summoning light into his hands unlike any Aziraphale had ever seen.

"What is it?"

"It's a star. It's how all of my stars start in a physical sense. I just filled this one with everything I feel for you. Now, I just have to fill it with the elements, chemicals, and weather."

"Weather!?"

"Your weapon will be different from everyone's out there. It will be a weapon, a shield, and you will be able to harness weather and elements. You'll be able to control it like I do with my staff. When you wield it, you'll receive the knowledge for it."

"I'm...getting a new weapon?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Do you not want one?"

"I'm just asking why I'm getting one. My old one was perfectly fine."

"You gave that to humanity and that's the way it shall stay. I'll always remember the kindness you gave to my humans. Now..." Aziraphale watched as water, light, air, earth, stardust, fire, lightning, harsh waves, lava, metal, tornadoes, ice, snow, and many other elements, metals, non metals, and natural disasters swirled around the ball of light as it morphed into a long sword. When finished, the blade held swirling and moving stars, galaxies, and nebulae. The hilt was made of gold, diamonds, and stardust. It also had a metal guard that had small emeralds adorning it. "Here you go. I know it's longer than your last one, but that one wasn't truly fit for you. That was a one handed blade, but you held it with two hands...always. So, here you are."

Aziraphale took it and instantly felt the fire and ice of knowledge enter into his mind. He knew every move to preform with this blade, he knew every way to accompany Crowley's attacks, should he see it. It was far more powerful than any weapon in all of Heaven. It also had to power to call down a shield of stars that would explode burning projectiles that would effect the being they hit accordingly. If it hit an enemy angel, it would have the effect of Hellfire, if it were a demon, it would be as if they were scaled by Holy Water. The shield he could create involved a single thought, and it would create a golden dome around anyone he so chose. "This...Crowley, are you sure? To give me such power?"

"It's exactly because you asked that. I know I can trust you to handle it responsibly, but please. Don't give this one away. Always keep it until I give you a safe place to put it, and here. A sheathe for it. No one will be able to pull it out except for you or myself. Not even my own sister will be able to pull it out."

"Like...Excalibur!?" Aziraphale exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes." Crowley laughed out. "Now, you'll need proper battle attire, and thankfully, I won't be making you wear whatever heinous thing they were going to make you wear." With a wave of his hand, they both were wearing the robes they wore on the day we met. "These robes are important to us and when we first started falling in love with each other. We'll use these and they'll be as strong as any Heavenly armor. Are you with me?"

Aziraphale put on the sheath and buckled the front of it to his chest, then placed the sword in it's properly safe place with determination. "Always."


	12. A PROMISE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...I was afraid I wasn't gonna be able to give this chapter to y'all, because my internet decided to POOF the F*CK out of existence! Now it's back, and my husband is happy he doesn't have to deal with an upset ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA I love him, he's so patient and loving! He was happy for me when the internet came back. He told me to save and post NOW! So...I AM! Hope you enjoy! (I'm not good at battle scenes quite yet so have mercy.)

They came up with a strategy, a camouflage, an above ground, and an underground attack. Depending on how the battle began would determine how they started or what they would use. So far, it looked like it would be a camouflage flank with an above ground and on the ground attack. All Crowley had to do was pull everyone to his 'office.' He looked around at everyone and was pleased that they got two hundred thousand angels of different rankings and titles to join. "Is everyone ready!?" He shouted.

"Ready!" Aziraphale said as he took out his sword from its sheathe, and his word was repeated behind him by the rest of the angels as he stood by Crowley's right, while Gloria stood at Crowley's left.

"When I pull them, there's no telling what will happen so be ready for anything!"

"YES, LORD!" Crowley nodded, and held his arms out, allowing the snakes on his arms to form his staff. Once it was formed he slammed it down and all at once demons and angels appeared across from them, dizzy and confused.

Gabriel was the first to come out of it, and he noticed Raphael immediately. "Raphael, what is the meaning of this!? God? What has he said to you? Lord, why have you called all of us here, and why are the...ugh...filth...here." He said as he referred to the demons.

"Why has God summoned us to this strange celestial dimension?" Lucifer asked as he changed from his demonic form to his more angelic one. When Crowley pulled them, he forced everyone to reveal their wings, so that the battle would be at least somewhat fair.

"Wait, why does Aziraphale have two sets of wings? Why does he have four wings? He failed! He stopped Armageddon!" Sandalphon screeched out. "Why has he been promoted to Cherub, and...what kind of weapon is that!?"

Gloria stepped forward and let out a pained sigh. "There was a truth that was supposed to be said long ago. Before THE GREAT WAR in Heaven! There was a being, it ran into another being, became one with that being, and then they separated into two corporeal forms. They discussed and loved and created. They became brother and sister. One was to be God full time and one was to be God in case of emergencies. The temporary God was me. I was the sister. The full time God was the being you know to be Raphael. He has that name, because we named each other. I named him and he named me. He also owns the name God and Almighty, while I own the name Lord. I am Lord while he is away, and somehow...he was dragged down to Hell, making him a demon, but not quite, for he was completely innocent. I have risen him and he is God once more. You were all meant to know before The War started."

"Thank you, Lord." Raphael said as she walked back to her place at his side.

"You can't be God!" Beelzebub shouted.

"Oh? Why can't I?" Crowley spoke, but it was no longer the calmness of Crowley or even the endless humor. It was the completely serious and heavyhearted Raphael. "I was there before any angel was created. I built Heaven, I may not have had any hand in creating any of you, but I did give my opinion to Gloria and she took some and she refused some. I know what each of you are made of and what your purposes were and are. You have ALL failed me."

"Prove to us that you are God?" Lucifer demanded.

"I have pulled you all here. I was the one to do it. I created this place for my own. I still love each and every one of you, even the fallen." He said as he looked to Lucifer with Saddened eyes, which earned a baffled expression from the devil himself. "There was supposed to be an even divide. Dark Angels, which handled negativity, temptations, darkness, violence, and sin, and then the light angels, which protect, defended, enlightened, guided, and most importantly loved. All of you, however, were supposed to have a common goal a common sight. To love humanity and to enjoy it. To encourage them, whether it be good or for evil, there was supposed to be a balance, but all of you, each and every one of you have disturbed that balance, and you continue to do so! I have been told by a very reliable source that Heaven and Hell STILL seeks to destroy humanity and to question my ineffable plan! You will force an Antichrist upon a woman, or even go as far as warping and destroying a new child with Lucifer's blood."

"WHAT!?" Lucifer shouted.

Raphael blinked several times, as did most everyone else except for Dagon, Beelzebub, Hastur, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Sandalphon. "You mean..." Aziraphale began. "...you didn't know?"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

Aziraphale looked at Raphael and Raphael nodded. So, Aziraphale stepped forward, gently placed the tip of his blade against the middle of Lucifer's chest, which caused the demons to draw their blades, but Lucifer signaled them to stand down, so they did. The blade turned green and Aziraphale took a deep breath in before asking, "Tell me the truth. Did you want Earth to end? Did you want another Antichrist?"

"No and No." He growled out.

"Why?"

"Earth was meant for the humans, and although I didn't understand why, and even though I felt they were inferior at the time, they move so quickly and they are massively intelligent. They've journeyed to Raphael's stars, and have even sent their own creations among celestial creations. They're incredible. I wanted to keep watching, but it was written!"

"It was not written by either of us!" Gloria and Raphael shouted. "That was Metatron, who has been tried and burned for his crimes against the universe and his crimes of forgery."

"You didn't want the humans destroyed? You didn't see them as mere pawns?"

"No! I knew what Hell was meant to be as soon as I went down there! I knew that God did nothing without reason! Especially putting an apple tree with a don't touch sign on it! I sent Crawley up there, because I recognized him as the once great Raphael! He defended them, he was the perfect demon to go! So, I sent him to stir up some trouble, and he did! I never wanted them destroyed! I didn't want them to exist at first, but then they had turned out far better than I imagined, and they became interesting, cunning, crafty, creative, loving, wrathful, defensive, offensive, and just...everything that was truly between Heaven and Hell."

"Did you know that they sent Crowley to be boiled alive in Holy Water!?" Aziraphale hissed, which gained a wide-eyed reaction from Gabriel and Michael.

"He what?" Lucifer breathed out in what appeared to be a mournful manner. "For...stopping the end of the world, I assume."

"He went against The Great Plan!" Beelzebub shouted.

"THE GREAT PLAN WAS NOT EVEN WRITTEN BY ME! THE GREAT PLAN WAS WRITTEN BY SOMEONE ELSE! EVEN IF THE GREAT PLAN WAS WRITTEN BY ME, DO NOT ASSUME THAT I WOULD PERSONALLY ALLOW ANYONE TO DEFY IT!" Raphael shouted, his voiced booming across the infinite plane. "My Ineffable Plan, however, I did write, and no one is to know that, but me, Gloria, and my mate...Aziraphale."

"MATE!?" The entire opposite side shouted.

"Either way, those behind me haven't failed me. Those with you, have." Raphael stated coldly.

"Raphael!" Aziraphale called out.

"Yes?"

"Permission to offer something to Lucifer."

"Permission granted."

"WHAT!?" This time everyone, Gloria included, shouted in unison.

Aziraphale smiled and lowered his blade, causing the color to revert back to the swirling universe. "Join _us_ , this time. We are defending humanity."

Lucifer stood up straight and looked at Raphael. He walked forward with visibly shaking legs and scarlet wings that still revealed to be three sets of wings, despite the dragon monstrosity that they saw when he came up from Hell. Once he was directly in front of Raphael, he released his wings in their full glory and he bowed down on one knee, lowering his head as one arm rested on his upward facing knee, while the other was in a direct fist on the ground at the side of his kneeling leg. "Lord Lucifer!" A few demons were heard crying out in dismay.

"Raphael. I still to this day remember cruel words that I have said to you. I was aware that I had a son and that he was known to be the Antichrist. I knew what was to happen, and I did nothing to stop it. I was...as we all were...deceived. I do not kneel before you to ask for forgiveness, I kneel before you to humbly ask that I join you in the fight for Humanity. Many will not follow, and I have nothing to give except my fire and light."

"Stand, Lucifer."

"No."

"Oh?" Raphael's eyes widened in surprise, but a smile slowly grew on his face while Aziraphale walked back to his side proudly. "Why not?"

"I am crying, God."

"So, you believe what I am?"

"You were always different. Even among the Seraphim, you were different. More powerful, and in our sparring matches, you held back immensely, but when I witnessed a sparring match between you and Lord...I was in the shadows, but I was in awe. You held nothing back. You were evenly matched with her, so when it was explained...it was the only thing that made sense."

"Stand...with your tears. Let me see you, Lucifer." His voice was so kind, it caused a choked sob to leave Lucifer as he stood.

"Here I am." Lucifer simply said as he wiped his tears.

"A balance still needs to be maintained. After this is over, can I ask you to continue that balance, but with restored grace?"

"Ask anything of it, and I'll do all I can to give it. I'm on Humanity's side."

"Welcome, Lucifer. Stand next to Aziraphale, if you don't mind."

Lucifer nodded, but as he walked to Aziraphale's side, he noticed that his tattered and torn robes turned into the beautiful red and golden robes he had in Heaven, and not only that, but he was washed, cleaned, and he felt that his grace was fully restored. "Th-Thank you." He whispered out in the form of a prayer once he stood by Aziraphale's side.

"Is there anyone else that would GENUINELY wish to join Humanity?" Raphael questioned as he created a golden line in the grass. "Any who cross this, and do not FULLY wish to join humanity will be forced back and will not be able to cross. Cross now, or stay in place." Two million angels and demons crossed the line while three hundred thousand were forced back and were not allowed to cross. The demons that cross were instantly restored. Beelzebub, Dagon, Hastur, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Sandalphon made no attempt, and those that did were given the battle plan knowledge immediately. "Thank you, everyone that crossed. Dagon, Hastur, Beelzebub, Gabriel, Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel. I will hear your reasoning, for this will be your place of trial..." He looked directly at Beelzebub as he continued. "...and it shall be your place of destruction. However..." He breathed out as he looked at the now shaking angels and demons behind the ones he mentioned. "...I will not be as cruel as to make it definite. If I hear your case, and I see fit to forgive you, then I will and you will cross the line, but will be reduced to light that Gloria will mend, use, and rebuild your current forms, and you will have NO memory of anything you've been through, seen, said, smelled, tasted, heard, felt, or done. You will be given knowledge of the humans, the Earth, Heaven, Hell, those that live among it, but you will not be aware of anything that has happened, and if anyone should talk about it around you, you simply won't realize they are talking. You will be new and no one will be allowed to judge you. Dagon, you first."

"Am I supposed to be asking for forgiveness?" She scoffed, but Raphael didn't answer. He merely stood there patiently and steadfast in his decision to merely hear. "Well, I've no idea what I should be sorry for. I never did anything wrong in the first place. I fell for no reason."

"Are those your final words?" Raphael asked.

"As if you've any right to judge. You're not God, no matter what anyone says. God Herself must've gone insane!"

"So be it. Hastur, you're next."

"If you think I'll be asking anything of you, Crawly...after what you did to Ligur..."

"I can return him to you. He'll be like you, if I should forgive you, and he'll be as I said. Clueless and blameless, but with new and appropriate knowledge."

"What can a demon ask for forgiveness for." Hastur sighed out. "We fell for a reason. All of us. Even Dagon. We questioned, we were cruel, and we were rightfully blamed."

"I remember how you reacted when I used Holy Water against your mate. Your first words after your screaming were that he did nothing to me. You are the type of being that believes punishment fits the crime. Cross the line if you so wish. You will be restored and new." Raphael waved a hand at the ground and from the dust and instantly appearing elements and emotions, Ligur appeared, but as he was before he fell.

Hastur practically ran across the line when he saw him. Once he crossed the line, both Ligur and Hastur were turned into lights that Gloria took and placed inside a tube that she miracled in her hand. "I will recreate them when this is over. It seems only fitting."

"Thank you." Raphael nodded. "Beelzebub?"

"I've nothing to say to the likes of you! I've no idea what you've done to God, or to our Lord Lucifer for that matter, but-"

Lucifer stepped forward and drew his new sword that he was given discreetly by Raphael as he walked to Aziraphale's side. "I am not your Lord. I was not even aware that you were trying to start another war! With me forcing a human woman or an innocent babe being forced to carry my blood!" The blade was similar to Aziraphale's, but not nearly as powerful. It was the same blade that Lucifer carried into battle during the first Great War, but this one was blessed as well as damned. It was a double edged sword with one holding water that moved along the blade, and fire that moved along the other side. The middle of the blade held a blood red color with stardust in it. Either refuse the chance at forgiveness or speak! Those are your choices!"

"I REFUSE!" She spat, and many cheered violently behind her, causing a smug grin to appear.

"So be it. Thank you, Lucifer." Lucifer nodded his head in remorse as he stood by Aziraphale's side once more, sheathing his blade for now. "Sandalphon, I'm sure you're aware of your twin brother's fate. I'll allow you to speak first. You were to be the protector of unborn children, so at the moment, your attempted crime is one of the highest, for you were going to force a woman to carry, or force an innocent human infant to have demonic blood. It wouldn't have worked, by the way. The infant would've instantly died. You would've known that if you had taken your task and assignments seriously. So, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I believe you are who you say you are, but I have nothing to say to you. A war was meant to happen. If my brother wrote it, so be it. He must've seen the lies and the betrayal that were happening, or would happen and took matters into his own hands. I will fight for him."

"So be it." Raphael nodded in understanding.

"Michael, your crime is also one of the highest, because yes, you were to be a military angel, but also an angel of mercy. You have shown none. In fact, you have been deceitful. You yourself were in contact with Hell during Armageddon and then you would persecute Aziraphale for speaking with a demon. He is the only one except for those behind us, that has not in fact betrayed anyone or anything. He had kept completely to what I had wanted. He has loved the humans, learned from them, taught them, healed them, encouraged them, blessed them, and...by the way, Gabriel...there is NO SUCH THING as a frivolous miracle! Anyway, Michael, you called him a fallen angel, when that is not your decision to make. You are not judge, jury, or executioner. I am, or Gloria...also known as Lord...is, in my stead. What have you to say for yourself."

"I believed what was written, and I was determined to see it through. Gaining information from the enemy was key for me, and I didn't want Heaven to have a potential traitor. I realize that it was quite hypocritical of me, but I stand firm in the decisions I have made. We were deceived brilliantly by Metatron, but I will admit to contacting The demon dukes Ligur and Hastur."

"I have heard you, and I accept your admittance. You may cross the line and be remade, or stay with your comrades and be dealt whatever you are given." She walked across the line hesitantly, but turned into a ball of light all the same. Gloria pulled her light just like she pulled Ligur and Hastur; She had her own individual tube. "Very well. Uriel, you have failed to see beauty in Earth and my humans. You show no remorse, are unfeeling, and enjoy watching Aziraphale...among others...suffer. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing. I see the beauty in Earth. Nature, the ocean, the plains, the mountains, the sky above, the sun that shines, the stars and moon that illuminate the night, but the humans...they have destroyed the Earth. They have made it a place of stone, metal, and pollution. I cannot stand with you, nor do I want to be made anew. I will fight."

"So be it. Thank you for your honesty." She nodded and looked to Gabriel, who everyone knew was next. "Gabriel." Raphael sighed out sadly. "I named you. I was there when you first opened your eyes, and I named you. You have disappointed me the most. You treat angels lower than you like they are animals to be whipped and beaten until they obey. You act as if you know as much as I or Lord. You act as if you have the highest authority. You're a Cherub, not a Seraphim, and even they don't have that much authority. I don't know whose idea it was to manage miracles, but after this, if they are still alive, I will have a serious talk with them, or perhaps...this will be their serious talk. You, however, were meant to by the link between Heaven and the humans. You've failed in doing so. I've realized that much from the times that I have seen you from the shadows and how you would look at the humans, and from what Aziraphale has told me. You think my humans to be gullible, foolish, stupid, ignorant, savage, and you make crude and cruel remarks on how they live, eat, breathe, bathe, or just in general...exist. You think them like Lucifer once thought of them. Lower and powerless. My messenger should not have such negative qualities. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"May I ask a question...erm..."

"Call me what you prefer, Gabriel." Raphael gave a small smile at Gabriel's hesitancy and nervousness.

"Right, so...may I ask a question...Raphael?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"I assume...this will be a final battle of sorts."

"It better be, or I will personally smite everyone who tries to end Earth or my humans ever again after this. It will be a slow and painful smiting."

"Okay, noted." Gabriel made an 'okay, death, understood' expression with his face before reverting back to nervous. "Um...to those that fight...and survive, what will be given to them? Also...how will we know that the battle is over?"

"When either...everyone on one side is entirely vanquished, or when you, Uriel, _and_ Sandalphon say the words in Enochian 'I relent!' The individuals that follow you will be transported to safety and away from battle, but will still be observers to the slaughter, because that is what will happen here today. If you say, 'I relent', but the people that followed you ALSO followed Sandalphon, then Sandalphon would have to say it as well for them to be transported to safety. This is why I would need you all to say it. However, if they merely followed you, then they, along with you, will be transported to safety where you'll watch. For the fallen, they will be given the same option of saying 'I relent' and if it should be said, then those that followed the specific MAINLY ACCUSED demon, will be offered a reward. If no one says, 'I relent', then it will be until the last man standing on either side. IF say...Beelzebub is to be vanquished, her followers will be given a third opportunity given personally by me, away from everyone else, but they would be taken away from the battle. For their leader was vanquished. However...that is ONLY for the fallen."

"That's highly unfair! You're God and so is Lord!"

"I have made myself with the health and living limits of a Seraphim. However, my strength and power are my own. Gloria has made herself the same way."

"If it IS to the last man standing, what does the victor get?"

"Blood on their hands for the rest of eternity, and whatever they wish to do with the humans and Earth. THAT...is how confident I am that we will win."

"Blood on their hands...as if it won't be on our hands after battle."

"No, it won't. If it is NOT to the last man standing, then the memory of any killing blow you have dealt or anyone else has dealt will be wiped clean. You will remember having fought, but you will not remember the blows you delivered that caused blood to spill. However, that is only if you say, 'I relent', in the middle of battle. Now that the rules of battle have been set, what do you have to say for your crimes?"

"Is my crime not being a good enough link from Heaven to humans?"

"Your crime is that, as well as treating others as if you were better, and belittling others. You've spoken ill of my humans, and I will not have that."

"Then it seems you've made up your mind about me."

"I've not heard what you have to say in your defense, or do you not have one?"

Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his stubbled jaw. "I admit...I do not know much about humans or even how to truly interact with them. They moved so fast, I could hardly catch up, and I guess...that made me angry and frustrated. Aziraphale was so clever and he was learning so fast with them...I just kind of wanted him to stop. I was...envious of Aziraphale. He was an excellent Principality. A little too excellent, and I honestly thought he should've been a Cherub, and I'm honestly glad to see I was right, but...I guess...I was just envious."

"Will you fight, or do you wish to cross the gold line?"

"Let me get this straight...if I cross that gold line...it means you've forgiven me and I'll be made anew, yes?"

"That is correct."

"If I stand and fight...and if I should say that I relent...then I'll stay as I am, with my memories and everything?"

"Yes, that is also correct, but the demons won't be the only ones to be offered a reward. Every angel that is transported to safety will be allowed to request one reasonable thing from me. If it is violent, or if it goes against another being OR the very universe, it will not be granted, but they will be given a new purpose instead. If it DOESN'T go against what I just said...then it will be granted and they get to keep their purpose...but under observation."

"How long will observation be?"

"Until I say otherwise." Raphael answered strictly.

"Understood. I will fight."

"So be it." The golden line disappeared, and Raphael pointed his staff outward towards the accused. "Show no mercy, for they have shown none to Humanity! CHARGE!"

Every angel brought out their own unique weapon, and the accused side ran headlong into the fight except Gabriel. He walked up to Raphael, who was honestly surprised among the carnage. "Raphael? God?"

"What is it, Gabriel?" He asked, before he noticed a golden dome created by Aziraphale forming over the two of them. Arrows were aimed at them, but they disintegrated upon impact as did swords. He looked over to Aziraphale, who was holding his own against a Prince of Hell, who he then cut down with one final swing of his sword, turning them into nothing but dust with a bolt of lightning.

"I asked the questions, because I wanted to be thorough. I wanted to know exactly what would happen. I do not want to be made anew. I want to live with my crimes. I want to remember what I've done."

"What are you saying?" Raphael asked gently.

"I will not ask to join you in the fight against humanity, because I knew...as soon as even Lucifer admitted to who and what you are...that I didn't deserve it. However, I do wish to say the words, and...I wish to make my request now."

A tear escaped Raphael's eyes as he wrapped Gabriel in a tight and joyous embrace. "I had hoped you would say that! What is your request?"

"I wish...to live among the humans and learn from you and Aziraphale. I do, of course, wish to be an Archangel, but...I wish to understand them...up close...and to learn and live like them. I...I want to see what Aziraphale saw."

"Consider your request granted, but only if you say the words."

 _"I RELENT!"_ Gabriel laughed out in Enochian with a renewed excitement and relief in his voice, and far above everyone's head there stood three million angels with Gabriel in the front. Arrows were attempted to shoot at them by the demons, and they dissolved into nothing before they were even released.

The dome over Raphael vanished and he fought along side his mate, who greeted him with a risen brow as he continued to fight. "Are you sure, Raphael?"

"Oh-ho? Raphael am I?"

"You are when you look and talk like that." Aziraphale laughed out as he flooded a demon inside and out with Holy Water, causing them to boil instantly, even their robes. "Talk like what?"

"With authority and well...power and mercy."

"Okay, and when am I...ARGH!" He shouted as he slammed his staff down, causing violent vines to come up from the Earth to grab, slash, and shake angels and demons around. "When am I Crowley, then?"

"When you're kind, goofy, tolerant, patient, and kissing me. Also when you keep listening to classic rock and velvet underground."

"Wait...so you DO know it's not Bebop!?"

"I've always known, My Dear. You're not the only one that likes to tease."

"Right, so...I'm different people to you?"

"No, you're all one and the same to me. I just like calling you by either name. I could call you whatever you want me to call you, but I thought, in this instance, I might...FUCK!"

"Well..." Raphael said as he waved his staff over Aziraphale to heal the giant cut he got from a demon he vanquished. "...we can do that, too, eventually."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a smile as they continued to battle back to back. "What I meant was that I might call you God or Raphael in this instance, and the name God is going to take a lot of getting used to, but you DO look like Raphael, so I thought, perhaps...unless you don't want me to call you that."

"It'll take some getting used to...going by God, Almighty, or even Raphael, but I suppose...if I don't hear it...I can't get used to it."

"True. Very true."

Off in the distance, Uriel was fighting Beelzebub, who was wielding a Hellfire blade and cut deep into Uriel. _"I-I RELENT!"_ She choked out as she spat up golden blood. She was sent up as were her two hundred thousand followers. She was healed and standing in front, breathing heavily in disbelief.

"I thought you said that if they say it...the battle ends."

"I need them _all_ to say it. If Sandalphon doesn't say it...then the battle won't end until he is vanquished. I'm having them say it in Enochian, because NO ONE can lie when they speak in Enochian. It will be genuine."

"God! On your LEFT!" Lucifer shouted as he ran forward and disarmed Beelzebub's sword. He then thrusted his own sword into her chest. "Goodnight, my friend." Lucifer whispered sorrowfully.

"Do you want her renewed? I can make it a request for you, but you must speak quickly."

"In all honesty...no. She had two chances, and she spat on both of them. If she were renewed...there's a chance she could spit on the humans again. She was prepared to go directly after you. No, I will say Goodnight, and wish her well wherever you are sending the final fallen."

"I am turning them into stars as we speak, Lucifer. I will show you which one she is after the battle is over, would you like that?"

"No. It's a comfort to just know. Thank you. Now, we have a battle to focus on until Sandalphon relents, correct?" He asked as he watched a hundred by a hundred of Beelzebub's followers also be transported into the sky until they were a million and a half demons floating and their wounds were healing rapidly.

"Yes, we do, but I think he would be the last to relent."

 _"I RELENT!"_ Dagon said with a shrill scream of pained agony. Countless millions followed her into the sky where they were healed and transported to safety. All of the demons were gone from the battle. All that was left were the millions that still followed Sandalphon.

One by one Sandalphon cut Raphael's angels down swiftly with his blade, and one by one, Aziraphale, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gloria cut down his followers. Eventually, with only five hundred thousand angels left, Raphael slashed directly at Sandalphon's wings and cut them off, causing the Archangel to fall to his knees. "I...Re...lent!" He said.

"SAY IT IN ENOCHIAN!" Aziraphale and Lucifer demanded at the same time.

 _"I RELENT!"_ He growled out in Enochian. _"You BASTARDS!"_ He also said in Enochian, but a less binding one than the ancient one he had used to relent.

"YOU, will receive special punishment, for you were the last, and your stubbornness cased MANY to lose their mates and their lives. First, I will have you feel the pain of EVERYONE who had fallen to complete death today, and you will feel it a thousand fold until I am satisfied. THEN, after that, I will have you be reborn as a human infant. Weak, helpless, and dependent on humans. THEN, when you die, I will decide once more...on what to do with you. Your human self won't remember your Heavenly life. So, I will see what kind of human you would've been and judge you as I would the humans after they die and come to Heaven. I will look into your life and see what you've done with it and how you've treated others. BEGONE AND SUFFER ALONE THE AGONY YOUR STUBBORNNESS HAS CAUSED!"

Before he could plead for his life, Sandalphon was miracled out of the entire area and placed somewhere...only God knows. "Raphael?" Lucifer asked as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not, but thank you. I may not have had a hand in making them, but I felt every death. I felt them, because I had asked Gloria...telepathically before I pulled them...to allow me to feel the deaths as she would feel them. I needed to feel how she suffered. So, no, I won't be all right. Never. She and I could remake the same amount of angels, but that would NEVER make THIS...!" He pointed at the surrounding gold and pitch black ocean of blood that left them truly ankle deep in blood. "...okay. However, I will live, move on, mourn them, remember them, and continue to love the living and the final fallen."

"We're here for you if you need us."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"BAH!" Lucifer chuckled out. "Kind? A demon? Me? You've lost it, Raph."

"Hmm..." He chuckled lightly. "...I missed your humor."

"I missed your laugh." Lucifer grinned. "Now, I think you should speak to them."

"I should." He nodded before he looked up and spoke normally, but he miracled his voice to be heard throughout the impossible land. "Look among your brothers and sisters! Whether they be fallen or not. None of you, save for Gabriel, who did not raise his blade once, are blameless in this battle! You may not remember it, but I remember every blow that was dealt and by who! Look among you! There is a BALANCE that was ALWAYS meant to be maintained! My humans were to be LOVED! Never used, or looked upon as if they were mere casualties or cattle or lesser beasts! They were to be loved, encouraged, guided, and given choices! They've done so MUCH on their own, that I'm left to truly wonder how much they would've been able to get done had they HAD the help that I had desired them to have! Look among you! EACH and EVERY ONE of you WANTED THIS! I gave an opportunity to cross the line! You did not! Those that followed Sandalphon, LEARN _DESPERATELY!_ _YOU_ WILL BE WATCHED _THE MOST_ AND THE _LONGEST!_ _ONE_ WRONG MOVE AND I. WILL. NOT. HESITATE TO SMITE YOU DOWN IN FRONT OF THOSE YOU LOVE! THIS IS NOT A WARNING EVERYONE! THIS IS A _PROMISE!_ FOR ALL OF YOU! DO _NOT_ DEFY ME AGAIN! _LOVE_ MY HUMANS! _LOVE_ MY EARTH! DON'T KNOW _HOW?_ THEN _LEARN!_ THERE ARE MANY THAT CAN TEACH YOU! My angels that fought alongside me have loved and guided when they could, but they could not do so like I had wanted them to, because Gloria...or...Lord...had not sent them out! THEY _STILL_ LOVED! LEARN! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE! YOU _NEVER_ DID! YOU CAN LEARN FROM ME, AZIRAPHALE, LORD, OR EVEN LUCIFER! Those who _FAIL_ to learn...or who _REFUSE_ to learn will be smote _on the spot._ I WILL _NOT_ RISK THIS _EVER_ HAPPENING _AGAIN!_ LOOK AMONG YOU _AGAIN!_ SEE HOW _FEW_ WE ARE NOW! I PULLED _EVERYONE_ FROM HELL AND _EVERYONE_ FROM HEAVEN! LET. THAT. SINK. IN! THIS WILL _NOT_ HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL _NOT_ ALLOW IT! AM I _UNDERSTOOD!?"_

"YES, ALMIGHTY!"

"GOOD! Now, I will speak to those I said I would speak with, and will offer what I said I would offer. Those who fought along side me, if you wish to forget the bloodshed or the wounds you inflicted, raise your hands." No one raised their hands. "Good...you'll be able to teach them better if you remember. Go home, and if you still have mates, either wait for them, or hold them tight and love them as much as you can, for they still live. I am SO sorry for everyone's loss on the battlefield today, but hopefully...it will be a bloody reminder that I am NOT to be defied, that I WILL defend my humans, and that I will NOT tolerate bullies or those who think they can make THEIR OWN plans for my earth and humans. Plans for your own lives? Sure! Not against MY PERSONAL CREATIONS! NO MORE BLOODSHED! I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT! Go home those that can. I will speak to them while you are gone. Aziraphale, Gloria, Lucifer, do you wish to stay?"

"Yes." Lucifer said quickly.

"Of course, My Dear." Aziraphale nodded his head weakly as tears fell from his eyes. He sheathed his sword and grabbed Raphael's hand and kissed his knuckles. "We're with you."

"He's right." Gloria said. "We'll help."

"Thank you. All of you. This...will be difficult and it'll take a while to get to everyone."

"There's four of us. We can do it!" Lucifer grinned.

"Then...let's get started." Raphael nodded tiredly.


	13. Nests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here....there be smut. (At least what I could write at the moment)
> 
> However, I was tired and very sleep deprived when I wrote this, so if it's not that great...I'm sorry, but I did enjoy writing it :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had taken a full four days for them to get to everyone. Half of the demons that were left decided to be redeemed, while the others decided to keep the balance on the darker side of things under Lucifer's watchful eyes. Many of the angels requests were simple, and some of them, not many, but some, wanted to forget who their mates were, because they had died in battle. Raphael granted it of course, because it was a small mercy and a genuine request. Some remarkably enough wished to be reborn as humans and to be judged later after their lives ended. Raphael sighed heavily and replied that he couldn't do that. It would leave a hole in the balance, and they understood. He also suggested that instead, he send them each with one guardian angel to learn from the humans. They agreed and he was relieved. A few hundred angels requested to go handle the darker side of the balance. Raphael agreed, because it would even out the number perfectly and both sides could rebuild. There were other simpler requests, but they were so simple, they weren't worth mentioning.

Once they were all sent away to their respective places, and with the promise that Lucifer would make Hell look a little less like Death in a Hand Basket, no offense to Azrael, of course, Raphael was drained. Gloria and Lucifer left to take care of their respective things, leaving Raphael and Aziraphale alone. Before Aziraphale could say or ask anything, Raphael waved a hand and his staff at the ocean of blood that still laid at their feet. The blood seeped into the ground, and sprouted millions of new flowers that glowed underneath the everlasting night, and in the middle of the newly flowered garden, a new large tree grew that seemed to be a combination of every tree in existence as it grew taller than any tree had ever been. "It won't erase what happened here, but it will be a permanent reminder to me."

"A reminder of what, Dear?" Aziraphale carefully asked as he placed a hand on his beloved's shoulder. He watched as the stern, powerful, and ineffable Raphael ebbed away to reveal the mournful, caring, mysterious, and stubborn Crowley.

"Of what I was supposed to be, and what I will never allow to happen again."

"What you were supposed to be? My Dear..." Aziraphale chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "...no one told you what you were supposed to be. You decided that for yourself. You and Gloria both did, and frankly, I still say that we're on our own side. We decided for ourselves what to do with our lives. You had no choice in the matter, given the circumstance. You were dragged down and there was a misunderstanding between the two of you. Had you still been here, I'm not quite sure if it still wouldn't have happened. Don't be too hard on yourself, My Dear. This was none of your fault."

"I pulled them here, Aziraphale!" Crowley shouted as he bit back a sob. "I felt them die! Some of them...struck down their mates without any hesitation! It was awful!"

"I'm not saying that it wasn't, but it was either each other, here, in a place of your own making...WITHOUT humans, or on Earth where many innocents would die. You were left with no other choice. Those that fought by your side would not want you to mourn for them so."

"I...I know. I'll...I'll remember them all and I'll look at the stars more carefully and with a heavy heart, but also with the joy that I held when I first knew each and every one of them. I'll be okay. I don't know how long it'll take, but I don't think it'll take long. I also suspect..." He laughed warmly as he looked at Aziraphale. "...that with the newfound freedom most of them have, new fledglings will be born soon. Especially since it was made aware that they can, in fact, have as many fledglings as they want. They'll be nesting soon, I suspect."

"Why?"

"Well, because now they'll be able to mate with the Dark Angels as well. Some of their mates had fallen, and now they can be together again. It's certainly not going to be a dull moment when new fledglings are born. Have you ever held one, Aziraphale?"

"No, but I've helped deliver human infants."

"It's...Hmm...not quite the same." He smiled, and because of Aziraphale, he already felt his heart lift from the sorrow just a bit. However, it also reminded him that he has desperately been trying to hold back his Heat from Nesting for the very Cherub that stood next to him. "Listen, I still have some things to take care of, but if you need me..."

"...You're just a...prayer away?" Aziraphale joked, which brought out an honest grin in Crowley.

"Well, technically, yes, and I'll always hear you, but a simple call would do as well. I still have my phone on me all the time, well, I put it somewhere safe for the battle, but I'll have it again when I leave here. I have business do take care of here and on Earth. Also, I have to make sure my new stars are getting along with the old ones."

"They...argue?"

"Oh, all the time! I can hear them and speak to them. Sometimes their arguments start a supernova or on the rare occasion that an argument gets out of hand, they start a black hole. Now, granted, sometimes those happen naturally, but I always know when they argue. When they're happy they shine their brightest and sometimes use their gravity to play with the meteorites or large meteors back and forth. There's a bunch of other ways that they react to each other, but I have to make sure they're getting along, if not, it's just a simple matter of moving them somewhere else. Oh, Earth's Astronomers are going to have a cosmic field day with this one!" He laughed out at his realization. "Aziraphale, you go back to Earth, I'll come to you when I'm done. Is that okay?"

"Of course, My Dear. I've got some things that I need to get done as well. Although, I find it increasingly difficult on just HOW to get it done, but no matter. Good luck with conversing with your new stars, My Dear. I'll give you a ring when I wish to hear that voice of yours again."

Crowley sputtered as a blush swiftly made its way to his cheeks. "Y-Yeah. Um...okay."

"Hmm...a divine blush."

"You're...gonna make a lot of jokes aren't you?" Crowley asked as he tried to control his hearts pace.

"Me? Why, I would NEVER!" Aziraphale chuckled before he miracled himself away and likely to his bookshop.

"I HAVE to finish that cottage soon!" Crowley groaned as he felt the heat pool in his stomach once again.

* * *

Four months later, and many calls about how their days were and the complaints Aziraphale had about customers...in a BOOKSTORE...Crowley finally finished the Cottage along with an extra surprise for Aziraphale. He took out his phone and began to call Aziraphale as he miracled all of the tools, work benches, and forges away and back to his own personal world that he still called an office. _"Hello?"_

"Aziraphale?"

_"AH! Crowley, Dear! How lovely for you to call! I was just about to ring you. There's a um...there's...something I wish to show you, I um...I hope...oh goodness, I didn't imagine I could be quite this flustered, but...if you wouldn't mind terribly, could you miracle yourself here? I...really wish for you to see it."_

"Sure." He nodded as if the Cherub could see him. "Is everything all right?"

_"Well, that would all depend on how you react, my Dear, but...I do hope so."_

"After you show me, could I...miracle you to what I wanted to show you?"

_"There's something you wanted to show me?"_

"Yes, well, somewhere. Two somewheres, in fact."

_"Dearest, 'Somewheres' is not a word."_

"Yeah, well, what do ya say?"

_"Of course, Crowley. Be here soon, though...if you're not too busy that is."_

He closed his phone and immediately miracled himself to Aziraphale's bookshop. "All right, Aziraphale, I'm here."

"Ah, yes...I see that." Aziraphale said as he quickly closed the shop door behind him when he stepped outside. "Um...I...erm...changed a few things inside, and I was wondering...if I could get your opinion on everything?"

 _'Did he build a nest, too!?'_ Crowley thought with a squeaking inner voice while his outward demeanor revealed nothing. "Sure. After you, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale nodded and opened the door, allowing Crowley to actually go through first. He then stood patiently while Crowley took everything in. In Crowley's opinion it was absolutely stunning and gorgeous. The bookshop still stayed somewhat the same, but everything had been dusted, the air smelled of rich vanilla and cinnamon. The pillars had been polished to perfection as well as everywhere else that was wooden. The books were more organized, and from what he could tell, they were Alphabetical order by Author. It also meant that most of the books were put away and there was less clutter. There were new rugs as well. The windows, from what he realized now, were FINALLY tinted on the outside, but allowing them to see outside. The curtains and blinds were also new. The curtains for the windows were made of an expensive satin, colored navy blue and with golden dots and lines that made out the constellations in the night sky.

He continued to walk through the bookshop in an awed haze. He then turned to look at their back room, and he found that there was FINALLY a new sofa and chair. They certainly looked much more comfortable than the old ones, but he was pleased when he saw his blanket was still draped over the sofa. "Cr-Crowley?" He heard Aziraphale nervously stuttered out.

"Yes, Aziraphale?" Crowley breathed out with a slight itch where his wings were. They itched to break free, but it just wasn't quite right yet. Everything in him screamed that this was a nest, and he recognized it to be, especially with Aziraphale's demeanor, but there was another nagging in the back of his grace and mind that he STILL needed to show Aziraphale HIS nest before he released his wings.

"I...I would like...that is...if you're amenable...I would like to show you upstairs."

"You..." He began with an astonished tone. "...never allow anyone to go up there. You've never even allowed ME to go up there. Is it...because of what I am?"

"If you're asking if it's because you're God, it's not. So...would you..."

"Yes, I'll...but you'll have to lead the way." Aziraphale nodded and led him up the stairs. Once they made it up there, Crowley's eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest. The entire ceiling of the entire flat upstairs so far...was clear, bullet proof glass, allowing him to view the night sky. He did the same to the cottage he made, but that was a little more for himself than for Aziraphale. Aziraphale did this for him.

After he marveled at the roof, he walked into the kitchen, which remarkably held photos that Crowley had taken of them on his phone. They were hung up in beautiful frames with crosses etched into the wood of them. "I hope you don't mind, but I did ask Gloria for a little Celestial hacking so that I could have some of the photos you had of us in your phone."

"I...don't...mind." He said slowly as he looked at the kitchen counters that were made of green tinted marble. The cabinets were painted black and the sink was golden and deep. There was a dining room table that would fit four comfortably, and the stove had six burners. Soon, he followed Aziraphale to the bathroom, which was impossibly and miraculously huge. There was a tub that could fit three comfortably and it was cream colored. There was a silver double vanity sink with a large wide mirror. There was a large shower, that Crowley was pretty sure he could expand all three sets of his wings and he would still have room to move around without any issue. "This is incredible..."

"I'm...I'm glad you said that. I...the last place I want to show you is...right across the hall." Aziraphale gently pulled Crowley's hand and led him into the bedroom.

When Crowley saw the best king sized bed that was on the market, and the one that he knew personally was the most comfortable, he felt the heat...not pool in his stomach, but flood. He wanted to test out the bed. To hear the bed frame creak and possibly break beneath them. He then noticed that it was a four poster canopy bed frame. With great effort, he turned his gaze away from the bed, and looked around the room. There were two dressers and two closets. "Aziraphale?" He asked with a shaking breath.

"I...w-well...I'm...I'm sure with you being who you are...you...know by now what...ahem...this all is."

"I...yes...I know. You um...made this...for me?"

"I did. Yes."

"M-Might I show you what I wanted to before I give you my answer?"

"Of course, Dear. You can take all the time you need." Crowley appreciated the willingness, but he also clearly heard the heartbreak in Aziraphale's tone.

"Take my hand, Aziraphale." He held out his hand, Aziraphale took it, and Crowley miracled them to the Cottage he had built. The Cottage held no miraculous rooms like the bathroom in Aziraphale's, but it did hold two rooms and two large bathrooms as well as a large kitchen and living area. There was a side cottage for Aziraphale's books, but Aziraphale would see that later. There was also a garden that wrapped around the entire house, and a green house off in the back. "This...is what I made. I...there was a cottage for sale online, I bought it, tore it down, and built all of this myself from the ground up. No miracles. I...didn't sleep the entire time, so that I could get it done."

"You...made one, too?"

"Yes, and...something else that I hope to show you after this."

"This...is a nest...built...by hand...for me?"

"Only you, Aziraphale." Crowley confirmed. "Would you...like to go into the cottage or...the book cottage first?"

"B-Book cottage?" Aziraphale stuttered out breathlessly. Crowley watched him nod, and gently took his hand as he led him to the book cottage. Once inside, Aziraphale immediately held a hand to his chest and shuddered out, "O-Oh my...Crowley, this is..." He stopped himself when his voice began cracking. Inside the cottage was polished cedar wood, and the bookshelves were built into the walls. There was a sofa, a char, and a fire place. There was also a hand made rug that had a stitching of Aziraphale and Crowley as they were when they met...on the Eastern Wall of Eden. Touched by the sentiment of the rug alone, Aziraphale had to wipe away a tear. He walked further in to find a kitchen, a brand new kettle already sitting on the stove, with a cozy looking tea kettle that was also hand knit, and he knew it was by Crowley, because only Crowley would remember that he had once said he wanted to take up knitting so that he could knit a tartan tea kettle. There was a small table for two in the kitchen, and when he looked in the cabinets they were fully stocked with hot cocoa, his favorite teas, alcoholic drinks, and snacks.

"W-Would you like to see the main Cottage now?" Crowley asked as he noticed another tear leave Aziraphale's eyes, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"I...believe I would. Th-Thank you."

Crowley led him to the Main Cottage and opened the emerald green door for him. "After you, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale walked in and let out another shaky breath. There was a green, black, and white tartan rug that had a polished oak wood coffee table on it. There was a large sofa with a hand quilted blanket resting on top of it. "Did you...hand-make everything in this house?"

"Well, most everything. Some things I bought."

"It's incredible." He sighed out as he also took in the large fire place, and built in bookshelves. He then continued into the kitchen and gasped at the handmade cabinets and counters. There was a large fridge that he figured was likely the best on the market, and a six burner stove. There was an oven in the wall, and one just beneath the burners on the stove. An oval shaped dining table rested to the side with six chairs already placed at it. There was a lovely back door with tartan curtains that were pulled back just enough to where he could see the rest of the back yard, but it wasn't needed, because just above the sink there was a large rectangular window where he could see the impressive vegetable garden.

"There's more." Crowley said gently as he took Aziraphale's hand and pulled him away from the kitchen.

The next place that Aziraphale was shown was the guest room, and it was explained to him that if they should have guests, then they could stay there and have their own bathroom. He also explained that every room in the house was soundproof, so no one would hear what went on in another room. He agreed that it was a kind and generous thought. "Is that..." He asked as they came up to a brown and beige tartan painted door.

"It um...would be our room." He opened the door and gestured for Aziraphale to go first.

When he walked through, he was met with nearly the same exact bed that he had put in his bookshop. He also noticed there were two dressers, two closets, and what he assumed to be a bathroom. It was funny, because it was nearly exactly like what he had made for Crowley. He then moved to the bathroom and was met with a large and comfortable looking bathtub, a decent sized shower, and a double vanity sink with their own respective cabinets on either side. When he walked back into the bedroom, he suddenly noticed the smell of pine and mint, which were his favorite scents. His heart and grace were so full that the tears slowly fell without warning, and almost instinctively, his wings came out in a form of approval, because he did. Oh, he approved. It was all perfect. The land, the garden, the book Cottage, the closeness to the ocean. "I..." He croaked out before he decided to sit on the bed. He then buried his face in his hands. "...I suppose...you didn't like my nest, then."

"No, I approve of it. However, we both made nests, and I wanted to show you mine before I told you that. I think...we can keep both nests, if...that's amenable to you."

Aziraphale immediately looked up at him in shock. "A-Are you certain, My Dear?"

"Absolutely. I would love to have both. That way, if we wanted to spend some time in the city for a while, we could go to our city nest."

"I...Oh my...Crowley." He stood up from the bed, which caused Crowley to lose the last of his control over his wings as they unfurled slowly behind his back. "My love..." Those two words caused a delightful shiver to go up Crowley's spine as he stepped forward to wrap his arms and wings around the Cherub, while Aziraphale did the same to him. "...you're remarkable. I love you so much, Dearest."

"I love you, too, Aziraphale. So...do you um...approve? Do you like it?"

"O-Oh! Yes! Of course I do! It's lovely and...simply perfect."

"I had hoped you'd say that." He practically growled out as he pulled Aziraphale as close to him that he could. He then placed his lips on Aziraphale's in a passionate and needy kiss. The heat that he's been fighting with for months on end had gone from a heat, to a burning solar flare in his entire being. When Aziraphale moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth just slightly, Crowley felt his knees wobble under the pressure of pleasure, and he dived his tongue into Aziraphale's mouth, causing both of them to moan loudly into the kiss. When their wings brushed each other a little more intimately than they already were, they both gasped and looked at the bed. "B-Bed? Aziraphale, I...I do hope you know what I mean."

"If it involves us being intimate, naked, and eventually making love, then I do hope I got it right." Aziraphale panted.

"Fuck, YES!" Crowley groaned as he snapped his fingers and miracled their clothes away. "Wings...too difficult to-HMPH!" Aziraphale interrupted him by pulling Crowley into another kiss. However, when he pulled him closer, they both broke the kiss with a gasp and a groan when their efforts brushed against each other.

"Oh my goodness..." Aziraphale blushed as he looked down at Crowley's effort.

"I'd...have to agree." Crowley said as he looked down at Aziraphale's. Both were impressed by the other.

"I...oh...this goes against so much in the bible, I-"

"To be blunt, my sweet, there ARE multiple universes. This is the one where it's okay." The last word was hissed before he gently bit Aziraphale's neck, which caused the angel to whimper. "Besides...you and I both know there are some...severe differences." He chuckled out as nibbled Aziraphale's ear. "So, bed, my love?"

"Yes." Aziraphale whispered out, but are you going to allow me to touch and tease you, too, or am I to just lay there and take it.

"You can do whatever you want to me, My Love. I REALLY won't mind."

"Hmm...well...in that case..." Aziraphale caught Crowley off guard by swiftly scooping Crowley up bridal style and putting him on the bed.

"W-Well...!" Crowley laughed out, but instantly stopped when he looked up and into Aziraphale's eyes. "...Gorgeous." He said before swallowing a lump in his throat.

"And you are resplendent." Aziraphale said with a loving smile. He then carefully brought Crowley's arms above Crowley's own head, and held his wrists there, knowing fully well that if Crowley so wished it, he could not only break free, but in the blink of an eye, switch their positions. It was also knowing that fact that caused him to become even more aroused, because he was being allowed this. He then moved down ever so slight while keeping his hold on Crowley's wrists. When he reached his destination, he teasingly licked Crowley's left nipple.

"Fuck!" Crowley moaned out, and did so every time Aziraphale slowly licked at it. He then added his thumb gently messing with the other nipple, which had the desired effect of Crowley continuously moaning and squirming, and continuously allowing Aziraphale to hold his wrists in place, which was even more of a turn on than when he watched Crowley go from Crowley...to Raphael...to God. He had, inappropriately, thought of what might happen in the bedroom with his mate, but there was a time and a place, so he didn't mention it, but perhaps he would bring it up later. "A-Aziraphale!" Crowley moaned out as his hips bucked up, rubbing their efforts together, which caused both of them to groan loudly, so he kept doing it. Soon, it felt so good that Aziraphale began to falter in what he was doing.

He then looked down at Crowley's cock and wondered many things within a single second. "Crowley, would you mind if I put my mouth on you?"

"I...ha...thought...that's what you...were doing!" He panted.

"I mean...lower."

Crowley's eyes shot wide open as he looked at Aziraphale, who looked a right mess, and since when did his hand get into Aziraphale's hair? "Yes, please!" Aziraphale nodded and instantly miracled his gag reflex away just before taking all of Crowley into his mouth. The stretch it caused sent a wave of pleasure to crash over Aziraphale, which was only further pushed when Crowley moaned, "Aziraphale, oh! Aziraphale! Just...Just like that, Oh...FUCK! D-Don't s-stop! For the love of ME! Don't STOP!" Crowley's own wings seemed to be feeling it, because they started to flutter and flap slightly. Aziraphale chuckled warmly at that, and the vibrations seemed to be too much for Crowley, because when Aziraphale chuckled, Crowley cried out his name as he finished in Aziraphale's mouth.

After swallowing every last drop, Aziraphale licked Crowley's cock just to be sure. "My, you DO taste divine."

"Heh..." Crowley laughed out as he brought an arm over his eyes. "...shut up. You're far too good at that."

"Well, would you be surprised, if I told you that you're the first being that I've been intimate with?"

Crowley looked at him with a furrowed brow as he dropped his arm. "But...what about Oscar?"

"Lovely fellow, but no. He offered...many times, but I declined. It just...didn't feel right. In 1941, I figured out why. Now, I would love to talk about this, but though you were able to finish..." He said as he gestured to his dripping cock. "...I have not, and I very much want to. Just...there's...there's also something else I would very much want."

"Which would be?" Crowley asked as he brought a hand up to Aziraphale's cheek in a loving manner.

"I...if it's not too forward..."

"Anything you want, Aziraphale. I'm completely and intimately yours." He whispered before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I um..." Aziraphale began in a dazed manner. "...I...would like...to finish inside of you, if that's all right, and...if you're still up for it after we've both finished...I would like to continue, but...our positions...be switched."

"I would love that!"

"D-Do you want to prepare the h-human way or..." He faltered where he stood on his knees on the bed, and his hand steadied himself at the side of Crowley, but it also subconsciously gripped the feathers, which caused Crowley to cry out in pleasure once again. Not only that, but his cock was already half hardened and increasing once again.

Crowley snapped his fingers with a shuddering breath. "A-Another time we can do the human way. I-I need you now, Aziraphale! I...I forgot how sensitive wings are, but FUCK! That felt good! If you want to grip them while you're...you know...by all means!"

Aziraphale nodded and lined himself up with Crowley's entrance before snapping his hips forward as fast and hard as he could, hoping that it would be okay, because all the times that he imagined, and there were countless times that he did, he pictured going into Crowley fast and hard and he always tried to imagine the noises Crowley might make as he did so, but the reality, as it is with most fantasies, was much better than fantasy. He pulled away until he was just about to be out and he slammed back in again. "Oh, GOD!" He cried out as he felt it a second time, which was significantly better than the first time when he was worried if it would be okay.

"Th-That's my name. D-Don't ware it out." Crowley tried to laugh among his moaning and panting.

"Oh my...Oh my goodness! Crowley, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry. You're the only one that will ever be able to say that...LIKE that...and NOT be taking my name in vain, because I am, and we're making love, now please...keep doing what you were doing and don't worry about what you call me as long as it's by one of my names."

"I think I'll try my best to just say 'Crowley' for now, Dearest." He said before he started to move his hips fast and hard, thrusting in continuously, reveling in the noises that HE was causing CROWLEY to make. That he alone was allowed to cause GOD to make, and if he was to be honest, that multiplied his pleasure by at least tenfold. Eventually, the pleasure soon became too much, but he wanted to warn Crowley ahead of time. "Ha...Crowley...Dear...I'm going to..."

 _"Come for me, My Love, My Dear Heart, My Aziraphale."_ Crowley spoke in Enochian from the pure pleasure that Aziraphale was giving him.

Hearing Crowley speak in Enochian, and then his NAME in Enochian was what caused Aziraphale to finish without further warning. "CR-CROWLEY!" He cried out with his wings thrashing behind him when his normal corporeal form couldn't handle the pleasure any more, but as he finished inside of Crowley, so did Crowley himself, crying out Aziraphale's name in the same manner while his wings reacted much like Aziraphale's did.

After they were both well spent, they decided to forgo the idea of immediately going again. Crowley gently pulled Aziraphale down to his side and wrapped his arms as well as his wings around his Cherub. "I love you." Crowley sighed before kissing Aziraphale's cheek.

"I love you, too, Crowley." He replied as he put his wings away at the same time that Crowley did. He found the covers and put it over them before snuggling into Crowley's arms once again. "You said...you had something to show me?"

"Tomorrow, My Love. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is. However, I am curious...since we agreed to keep both nests...since we made love in this one and in a way...consummated our marriage...does that make this nest our main nest?"

"It does indeed, Aziraphale." Crowley said as he tried not to laugh or even swoon at the fact that Aziraphale said they just consummated their marriage. "Go to sleep, Beloved. I'll show you what else I have for you tomorrow."

 _"Goodnight, My Dear."_ Aziraphale told him in Enochian.

 _"Goodnight, My Mate."_ Crowley replied in kind.


	14. You're Glowing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter my friends...is the end. I know, It's heartbreaking, but I will immediately be starting another one after this one ends.

When Aziraphale awoke, he felt an unfamiliar weight next to and on top of him. He willed his eyes to open, not being used to the sensation of waking up, and he found three large and protective wings wrapped over him along with an arm that looked like Crowley's. He also felt a pressure against his side. He dared to look and gasped in shock. His own wings were draped over Crowley, who was sleeping soundly and peacefully. It also allowed him to actually take in the golden snake tattoos that seemed to go behind his back, but most certainly came forward from there, twirling around Crowley's arms. "It...It wasn't a dream."

Crowley blinked his eyes open as he looked at Aziraphale, which then opened even wider. "It...wasn't a dream." Crowley slowly said as he took in the sight of Aziraphale, unaware that he somewhat repeated what Aziraphale had just said.

"No, it wasn't." Aziraphale giggled before kissing Crowley deeply.

"I think...I would like to do that again, but you in a female form and me in a male form."

"I...wouldn't I...um...that is...I would become pregnant...wouldn't I?"

"Yes, you would, but we don't have to if you don't want to." Crowley said as he put his wings back to the mysterious Ether they came from.

"NO!" The shout caught Crowley's attention, causing him to look at Aziraphale intently and with a worried expression that made Aziraphale feel hot all over. "I...W-Well...i-if you had told me that...last night would've been a lot different. I will still always treasure last night, but if I must be honest...I dreamed about everything that happened last night...but then I also had a dream that I was pregnant...with your fledglings...and I was so happy to be pregnant, I was kind of sad when I woke up and I wasn't, but then I remembered last night, and oh...I um...quite believe I would like to do that again like you suggested, but you DID say that you had something to show me."

"Yes, and we'll continue this discussion after I've shown you, if that's all right." Crowley said as he got out of bed, completely naked, and seemingly already hard as a rock. Aziraphale must've been staring for a while, because Crowley cleared his throat, which caused the Cherub to look up and find a mischievous smirk. "Like what you see, _My one true love Aziraphale?_ " The last part he practically purred in Enochian, which brought out an undignified groan from Aziraphale, but the Cherub could care less.

If his love wanted to be mischievous, well two could play at that game, and besides, he wanted to try something to see how Crowley might react. So, in full and the most ancient Enochian he knew, he replied, _"God, Almighty, I wish to serve and please you in all the ways that I'm able."_ The reaction was almost instantaneous with how fast Crowley's pupils dilated.

_"Cherubim Aziraphale, Former Guardian of the Easter Gate, and my eternal mate, will you carry my fledglings?"_

_"Yes."_ Aziraphale moaned out, the ancient language cracking in his voice. However, perhaps saying it wasn't enough, and they both were already naked, so he concentrated and shifted into his female form that was still soft, but with an hour glass figure, sizable hips and thighs as well as large breasts. Her hair also grew longer and hung at her shoulders in ringlets and curls. She also concentrated on her voice box ever so slightly so that her voice would sound just a touch more feminine. "Would _now_ be agreeable?" She asked in the English language while being amused at the fact that Crowley's entire body was blushing, and the fact that Crowley had to swiftly grab the base of his cock to stop it from doing anything too early brought a confident grin to Aziraphale's face.

"A-Aziraphale, you...I've never seen you..."

"You've never seen me as a woman?" Aziraphale questioned, already knowing the answer. When Crowley nodded his head slowly with widened eyes that lingered on the Cherub's breasts. Aziraphale stood up and walked around the bed towards Crowley, not caring to cover up any of herself, and knowing full well that when she walked her breasts had a strange habit of jiggling as she walked. "You've never looked at me like this when I was man shaped. Do you prefer this form?" She asked with a hint of worry and disappointment.

"Oh, you may not have ever seen it, but I have ALWAYS looked at your male form like this. Usually when you're not looking. It certainly didn't help when we had oysters in Rome. My imagination had a field day with me when I went back to the inn that night. Specifically speaking, my imagination had a field day with me six times. I wonder if you know how exhausting it is to masturbate six times in a row? Also, I'm not a demon, nor do I work for ANYONE anymore, so I can look at you as freely as I want to, and if I was allowed, you would've seen this expression since Eden, Dearest.

"After I was done learning the Gavotte, I decided to try some decades at being a woman. It was great fun, and it was a bit easier to get in and do the blessings I was supposed to do."

"So...and I'm really the first ever to see this form?"

"My eternal love, you are the first one to ever see this form without a long sleeved dress and ridiculous hat. Moreover...you're the first one to see me naked...at all other than Lord of course, but that was quite different."

"Yes, it very much was." Crowley said as he slowly brought his hands up to the sides of Aziraphale's neck, gently rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks. "Tell me, My Love, how would you like to be treated?"

"H-How would I like to be tr-treated?"

"Yes. Rough, soft, fast, attention to every inch of your body, or how I've imagined treating you? Mind you, I...wasn't aware you ever held a female form, so I'll have to adjust some things, but by the stars, My Love, you are beautiful! Always, Always, beautiful."

"H-How you i-imagined it, please." She stuttered out as the multiple possibilities swam through her head and caused a pool of heat to form southward.

He smiled before leaning forward and removing his hand so that he could kiss her neck. Once there he kissed from her jaw bone and down to the name of her neck where he decided to bite gently. He continued like that, listening to the sighs, whimpers, and gasps. He also noticed that she was shifting her body in a manner that suggested she was trying to at least get some friction in her most sensitive area. He then brought himself up to her ear and gave it a gentle lick on the rim, which caused her to grip tightly to his arms with a moan leaving her lips. "Shall we go to the bed, Beloved." He asked as he slowly moved his hand down to her breast so that he could massage it, while making sure her nipple was in between his ring and middle finger so that he could tease it as well.

"Oh...yes..." She groaned before letting out a yelp when he lifted her up bridal style.

He gently placed her onto the bed and crawled over her. He put his right knee in between her plump thighs while the other knee rested at the side of her hips. He then placed his hands on the bed on either side of her breasts before he made a trail of kisses from the base of her throat and down to her breasts. When he made it to them, he began to suck on the left nipple while his right hand began to pinch and roll the other. At his action she cried out his name like a prayer as she brought her hands up to tangle into his hair. Soon, he felt his knee begin to get wet as she rubbed up against him for at least some semblance of friction. So, he left her breast with a loud pop, but allowed his hand to continue to tease the other. "Do you want me to go lower, My love?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Please, My Dear! Please!"

"You're already so wet for me. I haven't done much yet."

"Oh, God!" She moaned at the mere thought that he could tease her more than he already has. If she were to be honest, before he asked, she was about to beg. The pleasure wasn't a wave of pleasure like before, it was like a supernova preparing to explode.

He chuckled warmly at her calling him that, and as a reward he gave one last strong lick to the nipple his mouth was on, earning him a gasped form of a squeak. He then moved down to her most sensitive area and brought his face down to it. From where he was, he could definitely see how she was panting in pleasure, and was extremely please when he noticed a subconscious reaction to her grabbing one of her own breasts. The pleasure that caused him nearly finished him, but it was about her right now, and if she were to carry his fledglings, he would need to finish in her.

Without warning, he dove his tongue into her, gaining the instant reaction of her arching her back off the bed, crying out in pure pleasure as the moans became louder. "So wet for me, Love." He said for a moment before he placed his tongue on her clit and slowly began to move his tongue up and down.

"Y-YES! O-Only for you! Wet...only for you! O-Oh!" She panted and moaned out. "Please, don't stop! Please! Oh..." He didn't stop, he continued while keeping an eye on how she was gripping the sheets, her own hips, her breasts, until eventually her hand grabbed his hair and pulled, drawing out a low moan from him and causing his cock to twitch violently in ecstasy. "...s-so close!" She panted out, which told him it was time to stop.

However, when he did stop, he received a dark and lustful look of disappointment. "Don't worry, Angel. I'm not done yet." He slid a finger inside of her entrance and noise it made along with the noise she made went straight to his groin. "Although, the noises you make are in danger of me finishing before I'm inside you, I will try my best to hold off the ineffable pleasure you're giving me just with your reactions alone." He slowly thrusted in and out with his middle finger until he found the spot that had he moaning loud enough to alert the neighbors of what they were doing IF the room WASN'T soundproof. "Yes, Dearest, don't hold back ANY of your reactions! I want them all!" After some time, he slipped another finger in, and after some more time he added a third.

After that, it didn't take long for her to look at him with a fully flushed and pleasure induced look in her eyes, "Please! I-I need you! Please!"

"As you wish." He smiled as he pulled out his fingers and began to line himself up with her entrance. "Are you ready?"

"I sure...hope so...after all...that." She chuckled in between pants. "Please, My Dear..."

"...I won't last long, I'm afraid." He quickly interrupted.

She smiled at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "What...does time matter...to beings such as us? Right now, I just want you, My Dear."

He nodded and slowly pushed his cock into her, moaning and panting at the feeling of her wet heat surrounding his cock. "You feel so good!" He breathed out while he felt the pleasure pulse up and down his spine and his hips.

"Move! Please!" She whined with impatience as she wiggled her hips ever so slightly.

He, of course, obliged and began slowly, gaining whimpers and shuddered breaths until he finally found that spot again. Once he did, he moved harder and faster, holding onto her hips for leverage as he continuously pulled himself almost all the way out and pushed himself back in. "A-Aziraphale!" He warned.

 _"Come for me, My Love."_ She said in Enochian as coherently as she could. Hearing her speak in the ancient language ripped his orgasm out as he plunged one final time into her as deep as he was able, moaning out her name. When he was completely finished, he pulled out and laid down next to her. "What are those!?" Aziraphale exclaimed as she noticed three glowing lights inside her stomach that practically shone through her entire body, but certain originated in around her stomach area.

Crowley sat up immediately and laughed in a giddy and crazed manner. "I...I had thought maybe...maybe one fledgling or maybe two, but...THREE!?"

"Crowley...those lights...are they...?" Aziraphale asked as she looked down at the turquoise, lavender, and peach colored lights.

"Um...so..." Crowley winced guiltily as he looked at Aziraphale. "...pregnancy for angels is very similar to human pregnancy, but it's also VERY different. For one...you instantly know when your pregnant and with how many...as indicated by the lights. You'll also be pregnant for three months, but in that three months. Your first, second, and third trimester...are actually the first, second, and third month of you being pregnant. You're belly will grow rapidly until it can't grow anymore, just like a human woman's. You'll give birth, but it won't be nearly as painful as human birth. The lights you see...are their lights. So...your light is sky blue. Mine is emerald green. These...are their lights."

"C-Can you tell if they'll be boys or girls?"

"Angels are technically genderless, so they'll be whatever they decide to be at birth or until they switch it up."

"W-Will they be born with wings?"

"Yes, they will, and the wings will need immediate cleaning and gentle stretching when they're born, but I'll take care of that. So, uh...congratulations, Aziraphale, you're pregnant with OUR fledglings and there's three of them! Triplets!" Crowley was so ecstatic that he nearly missed the tears that were falling down Aziraphale's face, but when he did, he could've sworn his heart plummeted out of existence. "A-Aziraphale? Are you all right?" He meekly asked.

"I..." Aziraphale said as she placed a hand on the lights, and gasped when they shone a bit brighter in reaction. "...I'm so happy!" She choked on a sob as she gently brushed her hand over the lights.

A harsh gust of relief was felt all over Earth as a breath of relief left Crowley's body. "Good. I'm so glad you're happy. Um...if you focus on one light...you should actually be able to tell what they're feeling. You can talk to them...and feel...so...like..." Crowley's heart was pounding with so much joy that he was almost hesitant to place his hand on the lavender colored light, but when he did, a singular tear fell from his right eye. "Touch the light with me, Aziraphale." When she did, he grinned and said, "Hello, little one. I'm your Daddy, and Aziraphale...at the moment...is your mommy."

More tears swiftly fell from her eyes as she gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. "They're...so happy. They love you very much, and they..." She giggled as she felt it, but it also caused more tears to fall. "...they're hungry, and I'm happy, and why...am I so emotional!?"

"You're pregnant, it's going to happen." Crowley laughed out before he kissed each and every light. "Let's get you something to eat and then I'll show you-"

"-wait...n-not that I want to...it...in fact feels a bit wrong to even think it, but...how...will we cover up our fledglings lights?"

"I'll miracle your clothes to be able to hide their lights from mortal eyes. However, all of Heaven and Hell will still be able to see, and I hope they do to be honest. Now, how about we get dressed, and you pick out whatever you want to wear, and we can go have a picnic down by the ocean, huh?"

"Oh..." She wiped her tears as she sat up. "...a picnic sounds lovely, but do you mind if I shower first?"

"Not at all. Actually, I wouldn't mind helping you in the shower. I've thought about it often enough." He said boldly, and quickly blushed when he realized what he said.

Aziraphale's eyes widened, but she nodded and walked to the bathroom door and eventually the shower. She turned it on and waited for Crowley to come in. She was prepared to be patient, but she heard a thud in her's and Crowley's bedroom, followed by a clap of thunder and heavy rainfall. Worried, she immediately turned the shower off and ran into the bedroom once more, only to find Crowley on his knees, sobbing into his hands. "My Dear..." She softly whispered as she knelt down in front of him. "...what's wrong?"

"I'm..." He continued to sob. "...I'm so happy! S-S-Six thousand YEARS, Aziraphale...I've known you for Six thousand years and have loved you for just as long. I...I had imagined more often than I'd care to admit...what a life with you might be like. I...I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it, but a few days after meeting you...I honestly wondered how you might look when carrying fledglings, and I-" He sobbed harder, wrapping his arms around himself to allow the tears to rapidly tip tap onto the floor. "-I always pushed that thought and...that DREAM away, because I thought it could never happen. I thought it to be impossible. W-We were an angel and a demon and I...Oh...I loved you, but I would also never force you into anything, and if I had actually managed to have a relationship with you as a demon, it...would've felt like maybe...it wasn't real. Maybe...it was all just a temptation, and I didn't know their rules on falling, so I didn't want to risk that, and...it was all just so much, but NOW...!" He looked up at her and smiled through the tears. "...NOW...it's real, and you're really here. We really made love...twice! This really is our nest, and...when I watched you walk away with a smile and a glowing pregnant belly, I collapsed from the weight realization that this wasn't a dream. It was real. I also collapsed from just how joyful I am. It's...I can't even describe it. It's ineffable the amount of joy I feel, and I...I've loved you so much for so long! I thought...perhaps...it was all just a really long dream, but it wasn't and I-"

"Shh..." Aziraphale said as she brought out her wings to wrap around him as well as her arms. "...I understand. No need to explain. I'm glad you're so happy. I'm glad I make you happy. I'm so grateful that you've loved me as long as you have, and for your patience as well. I'm proud to be carrying our fledglings. Now, come with me, and I'll help you shower as well. Then, when you feel like you've gained some strength in your legs, you can help me. I noticed you put a lovely wooden bench in the shower. You'll sit first and I'll wash you. Okay?" He sniffled, but nodded his head. "I'll also groom your wings. I imagine their in quite the state after last night, and the fact that you slept on all of them."

* * *

After they showered and bathed each other as well as grooming the others' wings, they finally went to their own closets and picked what they were going to wear. Aziraphale picked out a beige colored dress that had a white, show sleeved blouse sewn into the inside of it, a blue tartan bow for her hair, skin matching pantyhose, and the cutest pair of black flats that she could find.

Crowley decided that Aziraphale should get to see how he ACTUALLY wanted to dress versus how Hell MADE him dress. So, he picked out a nice emerald green T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black pair of sandals, and since his hair was long again, he decided to tie it back with a black and green tartan ribbon. In general, he really did like tartan. He just preferred it on Aziraphale, and he couldn't chance Hell saying that he found tartan stylish, since apparently that was partially what Heaven's battle uniform was before and at Armageddon. When he left the closet, he took one look at Aziraphale and all he could get out was, "Ngk!" While a furious blush painted his cheeks. He could still see the lights glowing underneath the dress, and though it pained him to do it, he miracled the dress to hide them from mortal eyes. He and Aziraphale could still see them of course, but he also wanted to share them with the world, but humans...as wonderful as they are...can be excessively cruel to things they don't understand.

"My goodness! You look very handsome, Crowley."

"Hmm..." He chuckled warmly, finding his voice once again. "...don't act so surprised, Angel."

"I-Is that..." She narrowed her eyes with a knowing smirk. "...I KNEW you liked tartan! HA! It also looks rather fetching on you."

"Thank you. Um...heh..." Crowley laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "...if the humans knew that God gets flustered...well..."

"I think flustered looks adorable on you, My Dear. Now, let's get a picnic basket ready and-"

"I...erm...miracled it ready. It has all of your favorites, plus a few of my own."

"Oh! I can't wait to see what you like, Dear. You ate so irregularly and sometimes...not at all."

"Well, we don't really need it, but I do enjoy food."

"Well, I'm glad." Aziraphale smiled as she placed a hand over her belly. "I think my belly is already growing."

"It...It is. For humans...it takes nine...sometimes nine and a half months for their bellies to fully grow with just one human, but your carrying three fledglings and will give birth to them in three months. Your belly will grow more and more every day like a human's, but more drastically than a human's. It'll be noticeable in about a week and a half I should think."

Aziraphale smiled and said nothing as they left, grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, and found a perfectly suitable place down towards the shore. "Did you miracle the ground dry after you caused it to rain?"

"I did, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun sitting on wet sand even with a blanket. Now, another thing I should tell you, is that...you'll also be able to witness the lights...grow. Eventually...you should be able to see what they look like INSIDE the lights when they get enough of a form." He put out the blanket and Aziraphale set down the basket. They both decided on water to drink, but in the basket were Aziraphale's favorite sandwiches, fruits, and crisps. "Ah, and these are mine." Crowley said as he sat down and pulled out his favorite crisps, but also an apple that was so red that Aziraphale was sure he hadn't seen it that red anywhere else but Eden. There was also two large BLT sandwiches and some grapes.

"Tell me...that apple..."

Crowley smiled at him as he took a bite of the apple. When he swallowed his bite he stretched his hand out, offering the apple to Aziraphale. "Go on...it's just an apple." He winked at Aziraphale, causing the Cherub to gasp and blush before he nervously reached for the apple. "Before you take a bite, I will tell you...that yes. It IS the apple from Eden, but not THAT Eden."

"I don't understand." Aziraphale said as he looked at the apple in his hand.

"It's an apple from MY Eden. The sort of...TEST Eden if you will. A portion of my office was used as a test Eden, and that's where I grew the FIRST Apple tree, but I had accidentally put my Ineffable plan into that tree, and didn't want my humans to know that. So...this is an apple from THAT tree."

"I'll...know the ineffable plan?"

"If you take a bite, you will. It is a tree of knowledge after all. When you bite into that, you'll see what my original plans were, what Lord's plans were, and what my plans are now. It won't flood you, but once you bite it...it'll be as if you knew it all along...while still remembering that you gained that knowledge through an apple." He cleared his throat before adding. "You...of course don't have to, but I did make sure to keep out the thing I'm going to show you later."

Aziraphale took a bite and found that it was the sweetest and juiciest thing she had ever eaten. She also found that she was filled so much more knowledge than before, and that it wasn't heavy, but...strange to sort through. It was beautiful and the world was meant to be more beautiful than it was, but she could also see that Crowley planned to continue with THAT plan. "Beautiful, Crowley. Simply beautiful." Se gently put the apple back in the basket. As she did so, the apple disappeared completely. Just as she was about to ask about it, she looked up and noticed that behind Crowley, a pure wolf was running towards them. "CROWLEY!" She cried out.

Crowley merely turned around and watched the wolf slow its running to come and stand proudly in front of Aziraphale. That's when Aziraphale noticed something strange. The wolf had violet colored eyes. "Good to see you, Gabriel. Nice to see you in your familiar form again."

"Familiar!?"

"Yes, like the snake form is my familiar." Crowley explained. "Everyone has a familiar form. Even you, Aziraphale. I suppose this was something that they stopped teaching?" Crowley asked the wolf.

"Yes." It answered without moving its mouth as it slowly bowed its head in shame, and it DID sound like Gabriel. "It was decided that it should be something discovered by one's self, but Lord has rescinded that rule. I was walking around in human form when I noticed the lights and the strange weather phenomenon, so I ran here from London. You'd be surprised how many humans try to capture a wolf rather than run away from one."

"The lights in my belly?" Aziraphale asked.

"Technically your Uterus, but yes." Gabriel the Wolf clarified. "I saw them, and I couldn't help myself. I was so happy for the both of you, I ran over immediately."

"You..." Aziraphale said to the wolf in a state of disbelief. "...were HAPPY...for ME!?"

The wolf once again bowed his head in shame as it sat down and wrapped his tail around himself. "I...I understand you have no reason to believe me, Aziraphale. I have treated you horribly for thousands of years, and though...I am incredibly remorseful for what I've done...I know I do not deserve it. I only hope that we can move on from the past, and...I can prove myself to be a better Archangel and...fellow Cherubim...in the future. I...I am truly happy for you. Your the first one to be pregnant with fledglings after such a long time. Not only that, but THREE of them!"

Aziraphale thought about it for a moment, and he found that if Crowley HAD stayed God, that Gabriel's behavior...likely wouldn't have happened, and he felt nothing but genuine remorse and sorrow come from Gabriel. "You have my forgiveness. You can join us for the picnic if you want. Taste some of the food."

"Hmm..." The wolf hummed before it transformed into Gabriel, but this Gabriel was foreign to even Crowley. He was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with a golden horn depicted on it, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black sandals. "...what?"

"Your clothes." Aziraphale and Crowley both said at the same time.

"Oh, well, I figure...humans don't run around in suits all of the time, so I thought...I'd try something else. It's comfortable."

Crowley let out an amused laugh before offering his other BLT to Gabriel. "Here, try this. I think you'll like it. It's called a BLT, because it has Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato on it, but I also added a little mayo."

Gabriel took it with a word of thanks, looked at it strangely, then took a bite, and his eyes widened as he continued to chew. He eventually swallowed and looked at the sandwich with a smile. "A-And this is a human invention."

Crowley grinned and nodded. "Something like that. Do you like it?"

"It...tastes wonderful! C-Can I have the rest of it?" He asked as he looked back and forth from Aziraphale and Crowley.

"Of course." They chorused.

After about thirty minutes, Aziraphale's curiosity got the better of her. "So...Crowley, you being a snake wasn't a demon thing?"

"Well...it was for the fact that I didn't have my wings attached to my familiar anymore. I was a dragon, and I suppose...I am again, but I haven't shifted yet, so I don't know yet."

"How does one...shift...into their familiar form?"

"Simple." Gabriel said as he took some of Crowley's crisps that were offered. "You focus on every emotion you've ever felt about the things you've seen and pick the one that makes you happiest. You hold onto that one, and you focus on your grace to form to that emotion. You'll then form into your familiar form."

"I...I don't think I want to risk doing that now..." She said as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Oh!" Gabriel smiled kindly. "Don't worry. Shifting forms will have no effect on your fledglings. In fact, they may find it fun."

"Huh...WAIT!" Aziraphale shouted as he looked pointedly at Crowley with a dropped jaw. "YOU WERE A DRAGON!?"

"Took you long enough!" Crowley bellowed out a laugh. "Yes, I was a dragon, and if I can, I'll show you later."

"Wait...what are Jesus' and Lord's familiars?" Aziraphale asked, thinking he knew the answer solely based on what the humans have said.

"Both are doves." Gabriel answered. "Sometimes a fledgling will have the same familiar as their parent, but if BOTH parents have the same familiar, then the children will DEFINITELY have the same familiar."

"Okay, and just for curiosities sake...what's Azrael's?"

Crowley snorted out a laugh at Aziraphale's words before explaining, "Funny you say that, Aziraphale. The phrase goes 'curiosity KILLED the cat, but satisfaction brought them back.' He's a black cat with sapphire colored eyes."

"You can't be serious." Aziraphale laughed brilliantly.

"I am."

They spent the rest of the picnic talking about familiars and who was who, and Aziraphale found that he wasn't the least bit surprised when she found out that Sandalphon's familiar was a jellyfish, mainly for the fact that they're brainless. Eventually, Gabriel claimed it was time for him to go and get back to his own flat, so he turned back into a wolf and ran away with a kind farewell and congratulations. Once he was gone, Aziraphale looked at Crowley and smiled. "My Dear, I do believe you had something to show me."

"I do." He said as he miracled everything away, and at the same time, miracled them into his office, but in a different section of his office.

Aziraphale looked around and teared up at what she saw. They were on a wall, a Eastern Wall to be precise, and below them...was Eden as she remembered it. Everything was the same right down to the apple tree. "This..." She began, but found she couldn't finish, because she was too busy crying.

"This was the Eden I spoke about. This is all ours. The reason it was a test Eden, is because..." Crowley snapped his fingers and Eden increased in size all around and in front of them...a thousand fold. "It's a lot bigger than the original." He took Aziraphale's hand and miracled them into a clearing that was near a waterfall. "This...if...you don't mind that is...is where I would like for our fledglings to be born. Not here specifically, but somewhere in this Eden, and...I would like for us to raise them here and teach them all about the humans, how to control their powers, how to fly, and eventually to find out what Familiar they are or what their familiar looks like, but I...just...I want to raise them here...at LEAST until they learn to hide their wings and have control over their powers. I wanted to-Aziraphale, why are you crying?"

"It's...It's so beautiful and...I-I'm a bit overwhelmed. It's wonderful and amazing and YES! I would love to give birth here and raise them here. This is perfect!"

"There...are two additions to this place." Crowley used his left hand to lift up Aziraphale's left hand and that's when she saw it. There were rings on their ring fingers like a real human married couple. They were made out of pure gold and while Crowley's ring held a sky blue gem, Aziraphale's held an emerald. "This ring will give you, and only you, unlimited passage to exactly here. To MY Eden. Lord can come to my office as she pleases, but unless she asks...she cannot come here, and she's perfectly find with that. This place is JUST for me, you, and our fledglings." AT the word fledglings, he placed both hands on her belly, and the glowing lights celebrated inside from what Aziraphale could feel. "The other addition..." Crowley snapped his fingers and a large mansion-like building appeared. "This is a third home of sorts. It'll have..." He cleared his throat before quickly and rapidly saying, "...unlimitedamountofroomsforourfledglingsbecauseIwantyoutohaveabunchoffledglings,butyoudon'thavetoifyoudon' ,andifyoudon'twantthatthat'sokay,butIalsopromiseyou,thatyouhavemorethanenoughroomforyourbooks."

"I-I'm sorry dear...could you repeat all of that...slower and to where I'm SURE I heard what I thought I just heard?" Aziraphale asked with a pounding heart.

Crowley nodded with a heavy and embarrassed sigh. "It'll have unlimited amount of rooms for our fledglings, because I want you to have a bunch of fledglings, but you don't have to if you don't wan to. It was just something I wanted, and if you don't want that, that's okay, but I also promise you, that you have more than enough room for your books."

"Crowley..." She whispered out in awe, but Crowley didn't see the immense and ineffable joy that was on her face.

"L-Like I said, you don't have to if-OOF!"

He was interrupted by Aziraphale catching him off guard by jumping on him and toppling him over. "YES! Absolutely YES I want to!" She propped herself up and straddled him with excitement, love, and awe in her eyes that Crowley couldn't fathom at the moment, because he was focused on what words she said and what she might say. Also, his hands found a comfortable place to rest on her hips while she straddled him on the ground. "Oh...how many fledglings do you think we'll have, Dear? A hundred? Two hundred? Possible a thou-now why are YOU crying, Crowley? Was it something I said? Oh...I suppose...I got a little ahead of myself."

Crowley quickly used an arm to cover his eyes. "By the STARS! Why am I so fucking emotional! Y-You've no idea how happy you make me, how loved you make me feel, how much you warm my heart and make every second of everyday the best thing in my entire existence and then you go and talk about having a hundred or even TWO HUNDRED fledglings, Oh...Aziraphale...I...I...I can't tell you how happy you've made me. I'm so happy it fucking hurts, but I don't want it to stop!"

Aziraphale chuckled lightly as she took Crowley's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I don't plan on letting it stop. Every day, I will tell you and show you how much you've meant to me these past Six thousand years, Crowley, and I'll show you how much more you mean to me now and forever." As she said that, she felt a telling hardness beneath her, and found a suddenly flushed Crowley within eyesight. "You know...I always wondered what sex outside might be like."

"A-A-Aziraphale!" He squeaked.

"However, I am concerned about the fledglings..."

"They won't know or even realize what's going on, and by the time they're born, they won't remember anything." Crowley said as he turned his flushed face away.

"Well then, my dear..." Aziraphale began as she lowered her lips to Crowley's neck, starting a long night outside, in THEIR Eden. They made love eight times that night without stopping, and were pleasantly exhausted the next day. Crowley wondered and dreamed how Aziraphale will look when fully pregnant. He knew she would look beautiful, but even with his tiredness...he became hard again, but decided to ignore it...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has loved this fanfic so much! You ALL mean so much to me and I thank you for commenting and liking and bookmarking! AH! You mean the world! I hope you've enjoyed it so far and continue to enjoy what else I write!


	15. Fledglings!

The pregnancy was going great, and Crowley's heart swelled every time he looked at Aziraphale's swelling belly. As they were flying through their Eden and back to the mansion after having groomed each other near one of the tallest waterfalls their Eden had, Crowley noticed Aziraphale abruptly stop in the middle of flight, so he stopped too. They floated there, and Aziraphale held a hand to both her stomach and her mouth. "Aziraphale, are you all right? Is there something wrong with the fledglings?" Not that there would be anything wrong, but he wanted to make sure.

"They...I felt them. They...fluttered and...kicked. Cr-Crowley...I...I'm so happy. I...I also feel strange...like my grace is changing and...like I'm about to change."

"You...might actually be about to shift into your familiar form. This is an extremely happy moment for you. Just...focus on your grace and allow it to take things from there."

Aziraphale nodded and did as Crowley said. Soon, she found herself shifting, and rapidly, too. When she opened her eyes, she was fully shifted, and her fledglings didn't seem the least bit bothered, but she noticed she was distinctively larger and had scales. "I'm..."

"HA!" Crowley laughed out with joy as he did a double back flip in the air before transforming into his own familiar form for the first time since before his fall. He didn't think if it would work, if it would be the same form, or even if his form could still fly. He was happy at what he saw. "You're a DRAGON!" Crowley said with a wide toothy grin. Crowley was a large emerald green dragon with large shining wings, long and thick legs with perfectly sharpened claws at the ends of his feet. The horns on his head curled twice as they went up and were the color of charcoal.

Aziraphale's dragon form was a wingless, but still able to fly, sky blue dragon. She had four long and thin legs, pure white hair that went from her head to her tail, She had no horns, but the further down her body went, the more the scales went from sky blue to turquoise. Her belly was peach colored, which the peach fledgling blended into nicely, and the scales on her legs and feet were lavender colored. "I-I'm a DRAGON!"

"Oh..." Crowley whispered out in realization before landing, and was pleased to see that Aziraphale followed him. "...now I know why you never changed into your familiar form."

"Why is that?"

"Well...for one...I knew you were happy with me, but not purely. You were always scared, always on edge, always watchful. You were never PURELY happy, and that's fine. That's okay. Our fledglings made you a hundred percent happy, I couldn't ask for more, but also...your TRUE familiar form...consists of four colors. Your color...and our fledglings' colors."

"H-How do I change back?"

"You're not going to like it. It's why a lot of angels don't change into their familiar once they know what it is, because they know they have to change back."

"What is it?"

"You have to focus on the harshest thing you've ever said or done that made you feel an incredible amount of guilt. Your guiltiest." Before he could explain any further, Aziraphale promptly changed. There wasn't even a normal shift. It was in the blink of an eye, which meant that whatever she felt guilty about...after it happened...she wanted to either discorporate or end herself. It broke his heart to think about, but he had to know. So, he changed his form and looked at her as he willed the tears to go back. "What...What was the thought?"

"It...It wasn't a thought. It..." She whimpered out as she looked to the ground, wiping her eyes. "I swear to you, that I will NEVER say it again..." She collapsed to her knees and put her face in her hands. "NEVER!" She sobbed.

"Hey..." Crowley whispered as he quickly made his way to her side. "...wh-what did you say? Please tell me."

Aziraphale, much like Crowley, could not deny her mate anything, so with a heavy heart she tried to steady her voice and said, "Friends? We're not Friends!' Th-Then I said...'There is no OUR side, CROWLEY! Not anymore! It's OVER!' I...I watched you walk away...and for just a second...I was prepared for Earth to end and me ending with it, because my world ended at that moment...so what was the point in saving another one? I ended my own world by my own words! I-I'll never say it again! I swear! I can't! I won't!"

Crowley wrapped his arms and wings around her and held her tightly. "When I was in Heaven...the guiltiest thing I had done...was I made Gloria actually bleed, and...I know you saw that she and I said that we couldn't die, but that's half true. No one in all of creation can kill us, but we can kill each other. We can harm each other and it would need to heal like a human wound. If I'm harmed by an angel, it'll heal eventually and on it's own, but...and it was just a sparring match, but I was so angry with her, so...I lunged my sword into her stomach, and thankfully she dodged, but not enough. I...she bled so much and I panicked more than I thought I was able. Panic wasn't even a thing until then. I knew how we were going to teach healing to angels and eventually to humans so I applied both, but she slept for a thousand years as her wound healed. Even after she healed, she still slept. This was before any angel was ever created, and since then...I vowed to NEVER pick up a sword or anything with a blade. As the years progressed...the guilt became easier to deal with, so the transformation became a bit slower, but not by much. That...was the guiltiest thing I had ever done. She forgave me, and that helped. It made the transformations less painful, but I seldom ever turned into another form."

"I'm glad we're the same, and I'm glad our fledglings will be the same, but to feel the guiltiest thing...Did you and Lord do that on purpose?"

"Yes. To teach the angels to be more mindful of their words, actions, and thoughts. It worked."

"Well...well done. I...I think I would like to lie down and just feel our fledglings kick. How about you?"

"I would love that. Let's go back to our Cottage on Earth."

* * *

Two more months later, Aziraphale cried out in pain, and Crowley knew it was time. In the blink of an eye, they were in their third nest in THEIR Eden.

Aziraphale did very well. She didn't complain, she bit her tongue when it did hurt, and sighed in relief once it was over.

After Crowley cleaned and healed Aziraphale, and cleaned all three of their new fledglings, he noticed that Aziraphale reverted back to being male, and if he were to be honest, he missed Aziraphale as a male. He looked at their fledglings in their cots next to Aziraphale's bed, and he giggled at the fact that they all chose to be boys, and from what he sensed, their fledglings, with the power they gained from their Father Crowley, made it a permanent decision. One had long black hair and four turquoise colored wings. One had long scarlet hair and six lavender colored wings. Then, there was the one that looked most like Aziraphale. He was the 'softest' of the bunch, and had short cloud soft hair that was pure white and curly. Not only that, but he had six peach colored wings. The white haired and the scarlet haired one had Aziraphale's eyes, but the black haired one apparently sensed what Crowley used to be and opted for emerald green snake eyes. Not that they would remember the choices anymore, but he found it amusing. "They'll need names, My Love."

"O-Of course." Aziraphale nodded as he lifted himself up a little more. "I'm...so tired."

"Well...you should be. You were in labor for a full hour, birthing one fledgling after the other."

"I want to name them after your stars, My Dear."

"Truly?" Crowley asked with a lump in his throat.

"Yes, but I would like to hold at least one of them."

Crowley nodded and carefully picked up the one that looked like Aziraphale most. "This one looks like you, and they're all boys, and from what I could tell...they decided to make that change permanent. They're wings will even out as far as color goes. It won't be their light color, it'll be a color that fits their personality."

Aziraphale took them, and teared up when he felt how their fledgling felt in his arms. "I thought...I dunno...I thought I would never get to have something like this. I...I wanted a family, even if it meant adopting a human child in need of a good home, but I never did, because I knew what Heaven...at the time...would've said. I...Thank you, Crowley."

"Hey, I just filled you up. You did all the work." Crowley said as he picked up the other two and held them in his arms. "So...names?" He asked as he sat on the bed with them.

"This one...should be named Castor. The brightest star in the Gemini constellation, and his hair is SO bright...like mine."

"Well...how about this one with the scarlet hair? They also have six wings and your eyes. Castor has a twin named Pollux and together are called the great twins in Greek mythology."

"That sounds perfect, My Dear! Now, about my little Cherubim..." Aziraphale said as he gestured that he and Crowley switch infants, so they did, and Aziraphale held the one with four wings. "It doesn't matter that you have two less wings. You might even grow up and be stronger than them!" Aziraphale grinned at the little one, who's wings fluttered happily. "You...should be named Orion. I just have this feeling that it suits you."

"It definitely does, and you're lucky that they don't require ANY of the normal human infant needs. They just require lots of affection, touching, grooming, and talking. You know...I don't know why, but I had this thought...perhaps someday I'll show you the other universes."

"Other universes?" Aziraphale wondered as he continued to gently play with Orion's hair.

"Yeah. Lord and I agreed that when the humans make worlds of their own...like books or movies...it would be placed in a different universe. I think you would like the Harry Potter Universe, yes?"

"W-We could g-go there?" He squeaked as he tried and failed to hide his immediate interest.

"If you want." He grinned knowingly.

"O-Oh...I would love...I mean..." He cleared his throat. "That would be delightful thank you." Then, a thought occurred to him and all manner of trying to hide his interest was promptly thrown out the window. "Oh! Perhaps...well...it's just a thought, but perhaps we could disguise ourselves as Professors and our fledglings could be students at Hogwarts!"

"I'll have to think about it, but I don't see any reason why not."

"Oh! Thank you, Crowley! That would be great fun! Oh...perhaps we'll be the heads of household. Where do you think I would be? Hufflepuff perhaps, and you would definitely be Slytherin."

"No...I think you would be in Ravenclaw, but yes, I'm Slytherin house."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to be a snake, Aziraphale, and really? You said it, too."

"Hmm...can you imagine me in Ravenclaw robes?"

Crowley did, and he was glad he wasn't standing, because on the inside he swooned immensely at the picture, because he not only pictured it, but he imagined female AND male Aziraphale in Ravenclaw robes. "I bet you would look stunning." He replied.

"I bet I would, too. So...this is the start to our new world, huh?"

"Seems so. A new new start, if you will." He chuckled lightly.

"So...to the world?" Aziraphale asked with a loving smile.

"To the world." Crowley breathed out much like Aziraphale had at the Ritz, and he gently allowed his forehead to rest on Aziraphale's. "I love you, Aziraphale."

"I love you, too, Crowley."


	16. Mini Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOO, I know people wanted the fanfic the end implied, and I have written and erased so many possibilities that I came up with this mini-chapter. I do hope I didn't upset anyone too badly. There were far too many plot holes and I couldn't figure out a perfect villain for them to face. So, again, I apologize to any who may be upset. Here is this mini-chapter, I do hope you enjoy, and thank you ALL SO MUCH for enjoying my fics. It means the world to me! Also, thanks for reading this long note... :)

"Oh, are we really going to go now? I thought...we were going to wait until they were older." Aziraphale huffed out as he closed his book with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, well, it would pretty complicated to explain them even in that universe, don't you think?" Crowley smirked with a risen brow. "Besides, if I'm correct, we won't be there long."

"Correct about what?"

"That there'll be trouble, and it'll be because of us."

"Then why would we go?"

"Because you want to." Crowley said matter-of-factly as he scooted back down onto the bed, getting comfortable on the bed in their city nest.

"Yes, I want to, but I don't want to cause trouble."

"Oh!" Crowley laughed. "Because we've NEVER done that!"

"Oh, hush you. I just don't...well...I've changed my mind. I don't want to go."

"Okay, may I ask why, because I don't believe the 'trouble' excuse."

Aziraphale placed his book on his nightstand as he shimmied down on the bed, thankful that their fledglings were asleep at the moment. "If I'm to be completely honest, I've given it a great deal of thought, and I would rather stay here with you...in THIS universe. We've worked so hard for it, I don't want to know another."

"That's a wonderful reason, Aziraphale. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, because when you brought it up, I was so incredibly happy, and I'm more than happy to fantasize, and I know that Anathema wanted us to go there, because she was super excited and eager to know about how we'd do in that universe, and I just...didn't want to disappoint you or anyone else."

"That's okay, Aziraphale. I love this universe with you, too." He said before wincing. "Oh...Oh my...that was lame."

"Hmm..." Aziraphale chuckled. "...perhaps, but I think you're still adorable."

"Good, now...since we're not going to another universe..." Crowley purposely eyed Aziraphale up and down with a lustful smirk.

"...I think I have some time left before I have to open the shop." Aziraphale smirked. "Now, we may not be going to the Harry Potter Universe, but..." Aziraphale got out of bed and miracled Ravenclaw robes on him, which caused Crowley's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

"I'm going to need you back in bed this instant!" Crowley practically moaned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Aziraphale smiled as he climbed into bed, ready to show his mate what kind of magic tricks he still had up his sleeves.


End file.
